Who are You?
by Just Ana
Summary: Ch.9 up! Sasuke menyetujui perjanjian dari Konoha, ia kembali, dan Tim Taka dibubarkan. Saat Sasuke kembali, masihkah ia menjadi tambatan hati bagi Haruno Sakura? Bagaimana jika Sakura melupakan Sasuke? Sungguh-sungguh melupakannya.
1. Chapter 1 : The Desicion

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, atau malam! Ini fic pertama saia, mohon maaf jika gaje+OOC+aneh dan segala elemen buruk lainnya. Berhubung saia bukan orang yang berbakat nulis fic saia ingin menjelaskan bahwa setting fic ini adalah beberapa minggu setelah penyerangan Pain ke konoha, disini Tsunade g koma, tetep jadi hokage. Dan tidak ada cerita Sasuke-teme masuk akatsuki. Jadi waktu sasu dibawa ama madara n diceritain tentang itachi. Ia memilih kembali ke Konoha, alasannya bakal saia jelaskan ditengah cerita. Sebelumnya saia ucapkan terima kasih (kalo ada) buat yg baca fic ancur ini. ^_^

**Who are you?**

**Disclaimer****: All of Naruto chara©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter I : The Decision**

"jadi… apa keputusan kalian?" seorang pemuda berambut raven mengajukan pertanyaan pada tiga sosok dihadapannya. Mata onyx-nya memandang mereka bertiga bergantian dengan sorot mata tegas—juga dingin seperti biasa.

Ketiga sosok itu berpandangan. Kemudian disusul oleh jawaban dari seorang pemuda yang…bertaring seperti hiu.

"yah.. mengingat aku tidak ada kerjaan, juga tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Aku memilih ikut denganmu Sasuke. Dan Juugo juga memang seharusnya ikut denganmu, kau tentu tak lupa soal segel dari orochimaru itu kan?" Ucap pemuda bertaring itu seraya mengedikkan dagu kearah Pria besar berambut oranye yang hanya diam mendengarkan. "Kami berdua ikut. Entahlah dengan perempuan itu." Tambahnya lagi seraya melirik seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah yang langsung memelototinya.

"Huh. Kalau aku tentu saja tidak ingin ikut kalian. Tapi jika kulihat lagi potensi Desa Konoha itu tidak buruk juga untuk menetap disana. Aku akan ke Konoha, tapi bukan karena menuruti kalian ya! Jadi jangan besar kepala dulu." Gadis berkacamata itu menjawab seraya memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Kentara sekali ia gugup dari ekspresinya.

"Cih! Dasar sok jual mahal. Sebelumnya kau juga kurang lebih memberikan alasan yang sama kan saat bergabung dengan Hebi?" Pemuda Hiu itu menimpali jawaban gadis berkacamata itu dengan menyeringai, menampilkan gigi-gigi putih bersihnya yang lancip.

"APAA YANG KAU KATAKAN BAKA!" umpat gadis itu yang sudah menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Berhenti. Karin." Si Pemuda raven bergumam yang berhasil menghentikan gerakan Karin hanya dengan dua kata. Sedangkan, karin, nama gadis itu, mendecih pelan.

"Haha… kau memang perempuan bodoh!" pemuda hiu itu tertawa mengejek melihat respon Karin. Baru saja Karin akan membalas, pemuda raven kembali angkat bicara.

"Sudah cukup. Kau juga Suigetsu." Kali ini peringatan itu untuk si pemuda hiu. Karin tersenyum puas ke arah Suigetsu, merasa dirinya telah dibela Pemuda raven yang ia puja.

"Jadi Sasuke. Dengan begini kami ikut denganmu." Akhirnya Pria berbadan besar yang sejak tadi diam mulai berbicara pada pemuda raven.

"Hn." Hanya satu kata itu yang Sasuke keluarkan mewakili ucapannya.

"Tapi… Sasuke, bagaimana kalau ini hanya jebakan orang-orang Konoha?" Karin bertanya dengan kecurigaannya atas perjanjian yang diajukan pihak Konoha.

"Aku yakin kita tidak dijebak. Biar bagaimanapun, aku sempat tinggal di Konoha untuk waktu yang lama. Dan aku paham bagaimana Konoha memegang teguh prinsip Shinobinya. Mereka tak akan berani macam-macam. Karena saat ini kita dalam posisi bebas, justru mereka sendiri yang mau tidak mau harus membuat perjanjian semacam ini. Mereka tidak punya pilihan karena mereka tahu kita bisa menghancurkan mereka dengan mudah." Sasuke mengungkapkan semua asumsinya. Ia benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang sudah diputuskannya.

"yah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi Sasuke… untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau menginginkan kehancuran Konoha?" Karin merasa ada yang janggal dengan keputusan Sasuke. Menurutnya akan lebih mudah jika langsung saja menyerang Konoha disaat mereka baru saja diserang Akatsuki daripada menyetujui perjanjian yang belum tentu ditepati, itu akan sangat beresiko.

Sasuke yang sepersekian detik sebelumnya sudah ingin meninggalkan tempat itu terhenti langkahnya oleh pertanyaan Karin."aku… punya alasan tentang itu." Ucapnya tanpa membalikkan badan memandang tiga rekannya.

"Kita akan mencapai perjanjian itu lusa nanti. Jadi… bersiap-siaplah dulu." Itulah kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap sehingga membentuk siluet yang terlihat bergerak supercepat.

####

"Hhh… apa-apaan sih nenek Tsunade? Kalau tidak diberi misi begini kan aku jadi bosan sekali! Kau juga bosankan Sakura-chan?" Naruto menggerutu tak jelas. Saat ini ia sedang makan di Ichiraku Ramen bersama Sakura dan Sai. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Godaime yang tak memberi team 7 misi untuk beberapa minggu ini. Yang lebih membuat Naruto tak terima adalah alasan Tsunade tidak memberikan Team 7 misi karena tidak ada yang mengetuai Team nantinya. Karena Kakashi masih dirawat, sementara Yamato sedang bertugas di ANBU.

"Diamlah naruto! Kau ini berisik sekali! Tsunade-sama melakukan ini karena alasan yang kuat!" Sakura mulai panas dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi sibuk berkoar-koar protes tentang vacumnya Team 7 untuk sementara.

"Tapi-tapi…. Pasti ada jalan keluar lain kan?" tanya Naruto frustasi seraya meremas rambut jabriknya.

"Sayangnya, tidak ada!" dengan tegas Sakura menjawab Naruto yang masih tidak terima.

"Pasti ada Sakura-chaan!" Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Jadi. Kau tak sependapat denganku NARUTO?" kini Sakura sudah mulai dengan senyuman 'maut'nya. Senyuman yang membuat Naruto menelan ludah dan bergidik ngeri.

"A-aku rasa Sakura-chan benar." Jawab Naruto Sambil cengengesan.

"Tentu saja aku benar." Sakura melemparkan senyum manisnya pada naruto. Yang kali ini benar-benar membuat naruto lega.

"Sakura-san. Ada noda menempel diwajahmu." Sai yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura sekarang beralih ke wajah Sakura.

"Eh? Diman-" ucapan Sakura terputus saat dirasakannya tangan pucat Sai yang dingin menyentuh bibir atasnya. Sebagai gadis normal tentu saja hal seperti ini membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam, baik ia menginginkannya ataupun tidak. Naruto langsung berteriak histeris melihat kelakuan Sai.

"Hei! Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Berani-beraninya menyentuh Sakura-chan!" Naruto langsung naik pitam. Apalagi melihat tampang polos Sai malah membuat amarahnya makin meletup. Seumur-umur, sekian lama ia bersama dengan Sakura belum pernah ia menyentuh Sakura seperti itu. Walaupun dulu dia sempat hampir saja mendapatkan ciuman pertama Sakura saat sedang menyamar menjadi Sasuke. Sialnya, rencananya gagal. Tapi sekarang, Sai, yang notaben adalah orang baru di team 7. Seenak jidatnya menyentuh Sakura. Bibirnya pula. Naruto sudah pasti tidak terima. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih kaget hanya bisa diam.

"Sakura-chan katakan sesuatu!" Teriakan Naruto sontak menyadarkan sakura. Sakura sendiri bingung mau menanggapi bagaimana. Mengingat bagaimana sifat Sai yang memang belum banyak tahu tentang yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa Naruto-san marah? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Rasanya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang sering Naruto-san lakukan hingga membuat Sakura-san marah." Ujar Sai polos. Mendengar namanya dikait-kaitkan dengan 'hal bodoh' Naruto makin gusar.

"HEH! BAKA! KAU ITU JELAS-JELAS SALAH! SEENAKNYA SAJA MENYENTUH SAKURA CHAN! ITU SALAHMU, BAKAA!" Naruto berteriak-teriak didepan wajah Sai, yang Sakura yakin banyak saliva Naruto yang menyembur ke arah Sai melihat Naruto yang berteriak-teriak sampai urat dilehernya tercetak.

"Ah! Tidak boleh ya? Padahal itulah cara ampuh yang kubaca dibuku untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan seorang gadis." Ujar Sai yang diiringi senyum tanpa dosanya.

"KAU INI ALASAN SAJA! MANA MUNGKIN ADA YANG SEPERTI ITU!" Naruto masih berkoar-koar didepan wajah Sai.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Aku tak apa." Sakura sekarang sudah mulai pusing mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang dikeluarkan dengan intonasi yang kelewat tinggi itu. Lagi pula ia juga tak terlalu ambil pusing, pasti Sai tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dan lagi, dia tidak ingin mengingat-ngingat itu terus hingga membuat wajahnya memerah tak karuan.

"tidak bisa begitu Sakura-chan! HEH! SAI ! AYO MINTA MAAF!" Naruto mulai berteriak-teriak lagi.

DUAAGH!

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Naruto!" Kata Sakura yang sekarang sedang mengusap tinjunya yang dengan Sukses mendarat di pipi kiri naruto beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sakura-chaaaan. Sakiiiit." Naruto meringis dengan posisi masih terduduk dilantai. Sakura kembali ke bangkunya.

"Memang buku apa yang kau baca Sai? Lebih baik kau buang saja. Buku itu menyesatkan." Tanya Sakura menahan geli melihat Sai yang 'terlalu' polos sampai-sampai mempraktekkan hal seperti itu. Sakura tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Menakhlukan Wanita di Atas Ranjang." Jawab Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Senyuman Sakura luntur seketika, kini digantikan Senyum Iblis dengan aura menakutkan.

DUAAGH!

####

"Hei Karin. Mana sasuke? Aku tak melihatnya sejak kembali ke penginapan tadi." Suigetsu menoleh ke Karin yang tengah memegang buku kecil di tangannya.

"Mana aku tau! Seperti aku ibunya saja!" Ucap Karin acuh tak acuh. Sementara ia membatin 'benar juga. Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi. Apa ia sedang di pemandian? Kalau begitu kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyerangnya! Fu fu fu'.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak tau, kau ini munafik sekali. Hati-hati saja Sasuke mendengarmu berkata begitu." Suigetsu semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di sofa empuk satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

Tidak ada balasan dari Karin. Suigetsu kembali menoleh pada Karin yang terlihat tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Heh Jelek! Aku bicara padamu!" Suigetsu setengah berteriak membuyarkan lamunan Karin.

"Berisik!" Karin yang merasa terganggu melemparkan buku di tangannya pada Suigetsu. Namun, bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Suigetsu. Adu mulut mereka pun terulang lagi.

Juugo yang berada tak jauh dari dua makhluk itu hanya diam dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai. Tatapannya kosong menatap langit-langit ruangan, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dibagian lain di bangunan yang sama, tepatnya di pemandian air panas. Sasuke berendam seraya memandang langit malam di atasnya. Pikirannya melayang ke pertarungannya dengan mendiang kakaknya, Itachi. Terus terbayang olehnya disaat-saat terakhir pertarungan, disaat ia mengira riwayatnya akan segera tamat dengan Itachi yang akan merebut matanya, yang ternyata menjadi saat-saat terakhir Sasuke merasakan Itachi menyentuh dahinya dengan dua jari. Kembali teringat olehnya bayang-bayang kakaknya dulu, sebelum hatinya dibutakan kebencian, saat ia memandang Itachi sebagai seorang kakak kebanggaannya. Dipejamkannya matanya, mengingat-ngingat raut wajah Itachi di berbagai suasana saat ia berkumpul dengan keluarganya maupun saat berdua saja dengan Itachi. Kakaknya yang dulu sangat ia sayangi. Penyesalan kembali menyeruak dihatinya. Beberapa bulir air mata mulai jatuh perlahan dari pelupuk matanya.

Tidak, ia tidak akan terpuruk lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di Konoha seperti dulu, demi Itachi yang bahkan memutuskan mati ditangannya. Demi Itachi kakak kebanggaannya, bukan Itachi pengkhianat desa yang membantai klannya.

Perlahan ia membuka mata. Mengingat-ingat lagi semua yang dimilikinya di Konoha. Ia yakin keputusannya kembali ke Konoha adalah benar. Ia yakin teman-temannya bisa menerimanya kembali, mungkin tidak seluruh penduduk desa bisa kembali menerimanya. Tapi setidaknya dua orang dari mereka sudah pasti bisa menerimanya kembali dengan senang hati. Naruto dan Sakura. Ia benar-benar meyakini hal itu.

Naruto… si Bodoh yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Orang bodoh yang berteriak dengan lantang menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi hokage. Orang bodoh yang bisa mendapatkan pengakuan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Orang bodoh yang Sasuke yakini akan membawanya menuju titik terang dalam hidupnya setelah ia kembali ke desa. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia mengakui ikatannya dengan Naruto yang selama ini ia klaim telah ia putuskan.

Sakura. . . Haruno Sakura. . . kali ini entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa tenang saat ia menyebutkan nama itu dalam hatinya. Ia masih ingat benar wajah gadis itu saat ia tersenyum, saat gadis itu menangis ketika Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Sasuke pun sudah melihat Sakura yang sudah bermetamorfosa menjadi gadis yang lebih dewasa dan lebih kuat. Ia sudah melihatnya saat di markas Orochimaru, dan ia memang belum pernah menyaksikan pertarungan Sakura setelah tiga tahun ia pergi, tapi ia tahu gadis itu sudah lebih kuat dari kabar yang didengarnya. Sakura mengalahkan Sasori dari Akatsuki. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Sakura memujanya dulu. Dan mungkin masih akan begitu saat ia kembali nanti. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya saat ia membayangkan gadis Haruno yang memeluknya sambil menangis bahagia di hari kepulangannya. Juga Naruto yang tak bisa tidak ikut menangis dengan mimik wajah yang lucu.

####

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. Hari ini lumayan melelahkan bagi Sakura. Kealpaan team 7 dalam misi bukan berarti membuatnya bisa bersantai-santai. Ia sibuk di rumah sakit Konoha beberapa minggu ini. Tapi ia bekerja dengan ikhlas daripada ia harus berakhir dengan kebosanan seperti Naruto. Lagipula setidaknya ia lumayan terhibur saat mampir di Ichiraku bersama Naruto dan Sai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sai. Sakura dan Naruto mulai bisa mengerti Sai. Apalagi setelah melihat Sai yang dengan serius memikirkan cara membaur bersama dirinya dan Naruto.

Sakura memasuki apartemennya dan segera bersih-bersih di kamar mandi. Kepenatannya sedikit hilang diguyur oleh air dingin. Ia menyukai suhu dingin air ini dibandingkan hangat. Ia menyukai sensasi hangat saat ia menggulung diri dengan _Bedcover_nya setelah selesai mandi dengan guyuran air dingin.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dress untuk tidurnya. Dan langsung merebahkan diri di _SpringBed KingSize_-nya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sebuah pigura foto Team 7 di atas _buffet _di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap bocah laki-laki bermata onyx dalam foto itu.

"Sasuke-kun" bisiknya lirih dengan senyum miris saat menggapai pigura itu dan mendekapnya.

"Aku mulai ragu apakah aku dan Naruto bisa membujukmu kembali." Lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman pilu yang sama.

"Apalagi saat aku melihat Naruto yang begitu memaksakan diri. Aku… merasa menyesal dan bodoh. Akulah yang membuatnya jadi begitu." Kali ini air matanya mulai membanjir.

"Hanya gara-gara keegoisanku yang tidak mau melepasmu. Ini… semuanya… salahku. Merengek padanya tanpa ikut berusaha." Kini isakan tertahan mulai terdengar dikamar yang sunyi itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha berhenti menangis.

"Sasuke-kun… aku sudah memutuskan sekarang." Ia berkata mantap dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Entah apa maksudnya bicara begitu.

Dua insan manusia telah mengambil keputusan hari ini. Entah itu mebawa mereka pada takdir yang manis ataukah kenyataan yang pahit.

To Be Continued

**A/N :** arrrrrrrgh! Apa-apaan kalimat terakhir itu? Lebaykah? Tak apa saia akui itu. Tapi bukan berarti saia terima flame loh. Saia akan terima kritik asalkan yang membangun, jangan merobohkan(?). baiklah. Mohon senpai-senpai dan rekan-rekan *halah-sok formal* sekalian memberikan review yang sungguh berarti bagi saia. Arigato Gozaimasu! Gracias! tengQyu! Trims!


	2. Chapter 2:the Notification

Haii! Saia balik lagi! –dikeroyok kucing- yahh, saia berniat terus melanjutkan fic ini, walopun sadar fic ini g karuan -duaagh- . adakah yang menyadari kejanggalan di chap sblm'y? semoga sajha tdk ada y? Hohoho -plaak- baiklah… saia persembahkaan! –Jeng Jeng- WAY chap II! Eh, tp ntar dulu deh, saia mw balas riview dulu ajalah -digebuk readers-

Fyo-chan : salam kenal juga Fyo-chan! Menarik? Benarkah? *mata berkaca-kaca*. Selamat! Fyo benar sekali Saku emank memutuskan melupakan Sasu. Kalo sasu keputusannya buat kembali k konoha dong udh jelaskan? -dicakar kucing- hehe, saia pasti selalu ingat update tapi ngbikin yg mw diupdate yg g inget hahahammp -dibekep-. Makasi banyak udh mau riview. RnR lagi yha! -maunya-

Ryuu-san : adududuh…. Kalo dibilang fic ini keren makasi banget lho! *ngukur jidat yang naek 2cm* Saia rela kok disuruh-suruh asal mau ngeriview,, hehe -plaak- Thx bgt udh mw riview, moga g bosen2 buat RnR yah! -ngarep-

Ara-san : iki loh, d chap ini bkal ada keputusan Saku. Kependekan y? saia juga merasa bgitu. Chap II ini udh saia usahain lebih panjang, g sampe suna c… selama masih belum cukup panjang akan saia coba untuk lebih memnjangkannya lagi, mohon bimbingannya y! ^o^/ makasi ara-san udh mw RnR jg mw ngefav, moga-moga terus RnR ampe complete y hihihi

Nanako : iya… akhirnya dy balik jg –ikutan peluk2 Sasu- fic ini sekalian pelampiasan saia karena g terima ama keputusan bang Masashi yg bikin Sasuke jd pembalas dendam sejati T.T makasi y udh mw RnR,, chap ini RnR lagi y! –puppy eyes-

Uchiha Sakura97 : makasi^^ bngt qm udh mw ngefav fic pertama saia yg amburadul ini*jidat naek 4cm* apakah update'y udh kilat? Saia udh usahain update secepat'y. Saia pasti bwt Sasusaku bersatu, karna Sasu hanya milik Saku seorang Hahaha *ktawa setan* makasi ya udh riview n fav, mw nunggu lagi… RnR lagi yap!^^

Mhaya Hatake : O-ke!^^ makasi udh riview. Terus RnR yah! ^0^

4ntk4-ch4n : Salam kenal juga … saia bingung mw manggil'y gmn, bagus'y saia panggil qm syp? saia usahain update'y selalu cpt. Tenang, saia g niat misahin mereka koq, saia z sedih bgt kalo bc fic Sasusaku yg genre'y Angst/tragedy -lebay-

Makasi bgt buat kalian yg mw RnR maupun yg Cuma baca z...

Nah.. Ini dia WAY ch. II! Selamat mmbaca!

**Who Are You?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who Are You?©****Ana**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter II : The Notification and Sakura's Decision.**

Sasuke melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon diikuti 3 rekannya. Ia memimpin di depan dengan sharingan yang terus aktif. Karin terus mengawasinya, juga perubahan cakranya. 'ada yang tidak beres' itulah pendapat Karin saat mendapati cakra sasuke tidak stabil sedari tadi. Walaupun, perubahannya tidak begitu signifikan tapi pengulangannya cukup cepat dan terus berulang-ulang.

"Sasuke! Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Dan apa-apaan sharingan itu?" Karin yang sudah tidak sabar bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada hati-hati.

"Ini wajar. Kita takkan repot-repot berlama-lama jika bisa mencapai Negeri Besi secepatnya." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Dan soal sharingan aku hanya berusaha waspada." Sasuke melanjutkan. Ia sendiri tidak yakin Karin akan percaya begitu saja. Ia tahu, Karin tak sebodoh itu.

"Waspada pada apa? Kalau musuh tentu aku akan tahu lebih dulu walaupun mereka tak melakukan serangan." Karin mulai habis kesabaran dan tidak bisa tenang lagi.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Diam dan ikut saja! Terserah Sasuke mau mengaktifkan sharingannya atau tidak." Suigetsu mulai mencampuri pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa kau tak mau dengar?" Karin menghentikan gerakannya. Dia bediri diam menunggu jawaban dengan dahi berkerut.

Juugo dan Suigetsu pun ikut terhenti saat Karin yang berada di depan mereka dan dibelakang Sasuke berhenti. Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai Juugo memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke berhenti di cabang pohon agak jauh dari 3 orang lain di belakangnya. Ia berdiam sesaat, menjadikan suasana hening dilatari hembusan angin yang cukup kencang saat itu menegang. Tapi tak menggoyahkan ketegangan saat itu, malah membuat atmosfir disekitarnya menjadi lebih tegang.

"Aku tak keberatan kalau kau memang tak berniat ikut." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sarkastik di setiap inchi kata-katanya. Ya. Benar-benar terlihat, ia merasa sangat terganggu sekarang. Ia segera mulai melompat lagi tanpa memedulikan Karin yang membatu dengan dua orang lagi yang terdiam di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut bersama kami kalau memang ingin ke konoha. Dengan perjanjian itu kau juga bisa ikut masuk dengan mudah tanpa lebih bertele-tele lagi." Suigetsu berkata pelan pada Karin yang masih membatu sebelum menyusul Juugo yang sudah lebih dulu bergerak menyusul Sasuke. Dan kali ini tanpa nada meremehkan dalam kalimatnya.

'APA YANG DIKATAKAN SASUKE! MASA' TIDAK MENGERTI AKU INI MENGKHAWATIRKANNYA? APANYA YANG JENIUS DARI KLAN UCHIHA? DIA HANYA PRIA TIDAK PEKA,TAMPAN DAN MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA!' Karin berteriak dalam hatinya. 'HUH! Lihat saja nanti! Sekarang harga diriku boleh saja jatuh! Tapi, kau akan kubuat tergila-gila padaku nanti!' Karin kembali memasang tampang mesumnya.

**####**

Pukul 06.00 pagi di Konoha.

Sakura Haruno, salah seorang medic-nin kepercayaan Godaime selain Shizune, pagi itu terlihat mengunci pintu apartemennya yang berada di lantai 3. Ia biasa membantu di rumah sakit saat tak ada misi. Ya… seperti saat ini. Dia menuruni tangga perlahan sambil bersenandung riang. Pagi itu ia merasa segar sekali, terasa tak ada beban lagi dihatinya. Ia merasa sangat lega pagi itu. Aura bahagianya seolah menguar disekitarnya menyerupai bunga-bunga, tapi tetap tak dapat menutupi matanya yang bengkak dan agak merah.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan." Seorang wanita tua menyapanya saat akan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Pagi Kimi baa-san." Sakura membalas sapaan wanita tua itu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Saku-chan? Wajahmu agak pucat." wanita itu bertanya seraya memperhatikan Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Tak apa baa-san. Sepertinya hanya kurang tidur saja." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan wanita tua itu dengan mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya.

"begitu ya? Mampirlah nanti sore kalau Sakura-chan sempat. Aku membuat banyak kue hari ini." Lanjut wanita tua itu diselingi senyum hangatnya.

"Tentu Baa-san. Aku pergi dulu." Balas Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Gadis yang baik. Apa kujodohkan saja dia dengan cucuku ya?" wanita tua itu bergumam diiringi tawa kecil dan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tangga.

Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit saat ia dengar suara yang familiar memanggilnya.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Sakura memandangi Naruto yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura saat sudah benar-benar berada didepannya.

"Kau ini ditanya malah balik bertanya. Aku mau ke rumah sakit. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"begitu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini dengan dahi berkerut.

"Begitulah. Kau belum menjawab, ada apa?" Sakura terlihat mulai tidak sabar.

"Ah… sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Sakura-chan kencan hari ini." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku sedang sibuk. Aku pergi dulu ya." Sakura langsung beranjak dari sana. Ia tak mau memberikan Naruto harapan kosong. 'maaf… naruto.' Ia membatin.

"Sakura-chan kenapa? Tidak biasanya ia begitu." Naruto berkata pelan melihat punggung Sakura yang makin menjauh.

Sakura akhirnya sampai dirumah sakit. Ia masuk ke dalam setelah menyapa seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang mengepel lantai. Ia berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Pagi ikenoichi-san." Sapa Sakura pada medic-nin dibalik meja resepsionis sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Haruno-san." Medic-nin itu ikut tersenyum.

"Datang sangat pagi lagi Haruno-san?" Seorang lagi medic-nin menyapa Sakura, tapi kali ini laki-laki.

"Ah. Begitulah. Oh iya, tadi aku bertemu Miki Baa-san." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Benarkah? Apa Baa-chan membuat Haruno-san repot lagi?" Medic-nin laki-laki itu bertanya pada Sakura.

"Tidak, Mizushima-san. Aku hanya berpapasan dan ngobrol sedikit dengan Miki Baa-san. Ia juga mengajakku mampir nanti sore. Ia sangat baik padaku." Sakura menjawab.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu ya Ikenoichi-san, Haruno-san." Mizushima beranjak dari tempat itu diiringi anggukan dari dua medic-nin dihadapannya. 'Syukurlah baa-chan tidak bicara macam-macam pada Sakura.' Ia membatin dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

####

"Tsunade-sama? Apa tidak sebaiknya beritahu Naruto dan Sakura lebih dulu?" tanya Shizune pada Tsunade yang tengah menulis sesuatu di kertas.

"Tidak perlu. Mereka akan tahu sendiri saat 'dia' datang. Lagipula, ini salah satu syarat yang mereka ajukan. Kita takkan melanggar syarat itu kan?" Jawab Tsunade enteng.

"Tapi… walau ditutupi seperti apapun. Pasti mereka akan langsung mendengarnya dari warga Konoha. Informasi seperti ini pasti mudah tersebar luas kan?" Shizune masih mencoba membujuk Tsunade.

"Yah… kau benar. Dengan begitu kita tak perlu repot-repot memberi tahu mereka kan? Mereka akan tahu sendiri dari para warga." Tsunade masih tetap pada jawabannya semula.

"Bukan begitu maksudku-" Shizune masih berusaha meyakinkan Tsunade, tapi kemudian Tsunade memotongnya.

"Shizune." Ucap Tsunade. Kali ini tangannya berhenti menggoreskan pena.

"Y-ya?" Shizune sudah hafal saat seperti ini. Saat Tsunade mamanggilnya dan berkata…

"Ini keputusanku. Aku juga sudah mempertimbangkannya dulu sebelum kuputuskan. Kau mengerti itu kan?" Kali ini tangannya mulai bergerak lagi diatas kertas.

"Ya… aku mengerti." Pada akhirnya Shizune hanya bisa mengiyakan saja.

####

Karin masih terus mengawasi Sasuke. Tapi ia sudah tak punya nyali lagi untuk bertanya dengan keras kepala seperti tadi, bisa-bisa ia disingkirkan dari perjanjian ini. Tujuan Karin saat ini adalah mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi dan membuat Sasuke jatuh ke pelukannya. Kalau ia sampai keluar dari perjanjian ini, bisa fatal. Ia terus bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sampai membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Yang Karin yakini ini pasti terjadi karena sesuatu yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan. Tapi apa yang dipikirkannya?

Sasuke melompat dengan kecepatan yang sama sejak mereka memulai perjalanan tadi pagi. Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepala mereka sekarang, tapi tak juga membuat Sasuke merasa letih. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang membuat rasa letih itu tak sanggup menyentuh sang pemuda Uchiha. Hal yang kecil tapi begitu rumit. Sejak tadi pagi ia merasa gelisah, bukan karena perjanjian yang akan disentuhnya. Tapi hal lain yang ia dapati setelah perjanjian itu. Ia tenang-tenang saja saat ia merenungkan semua tentang Konoha dua hari yang lalu, tak ada yang membuatnya cemas. Bahkan kemungkinan tidak diterima warga desapun tak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Ia benar-benar gelisah dan bingung sampai-sampai membuat pergerakan cakranya tak stabil, bahkan sharingannya pun tak luput dari rasa gelisahnya. Perasaan seperti ini membuatnya gila. Ia merasa senang, puas, cemas, dan rindu disaat yang sama. Rasa senang yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat ia berhasil menguasai jutsu baru. Rasa puas yang lebih memuaskan dibandingkan saat dendamnya terbalas, rasa puas yang membuatnya kecanduan hingga menginginkan lebih. Rasa cemas dan was-was yang menggelitik disekitar kerongkongannya untuk memaksanya berteriak dan bertanya. Rasa rindu yang amat sangat membuatnya menggigil hingga setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. ia pikir ia akan mati jika diserang perasaan ini terus-menerus, tapi ia menikmatinya.

Ia pun tak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya bisa jadi sangat aneh saat ia akan pulang ke Konoha. Yang ia tahu pasti, ini bukan tentang Konoha. Ia tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ini semua disebabkan oleh seorang gadis berambut pink yang sangat menyebalkan. Yang ia ingat dulu selalu mengganggunya. Menghalanginya, ya dulu ia merasa dihalangi oleh sikap kelewat khawatir gadis itu padanya. Tapi sikap itulah yang membuatnya senang. Gadis itu selalu bersiap untuk menemani dan mengikutinya, dan itulah yang membuatnya puas. Mata emerald sang gadis yang basah akan air mata saat dirinya akan pergi, yang membuat hati bekunya mengenal rasa cemas. Suara gadis itu memanggil nama depannya dengan embel-embel 'kun' menggelantung diujung namanya membuatnya amat rindu.

Perasaan aneh yang bahkan dapat memporak-porandakan sisi dalam diri Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar berefek pada rohaninya. Tapi tak dapat menembus hingga fisik luarnya. Dari luar Ia terlihat seperti biasa, tak ada yang janggal. Tapi bagi ninja tipe persepsi seperti Karin berbeda. Ia memang terlatih untuk hal seperti ini. Dan ia berhasil membuka tameng milik seorang Uchiha. Tapi itu bukan jaminan ia bisa mengetahui seutuhnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'Disaat seperti ini pun kau masih menggangguku. Kau memang menyebalkan… Haruno Sakura.'

####

"Sampai jumpa besok Haruno-san." Seorang medic-nin perempuan yang berada dibalik meja resepsionis menyapa Sakura sebelum Sakura akan pulang.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa besok Izumi-san." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. 'jadi sore ini _shift_-nya izumi.'

Sakura baru keluar gerbang rumah sakit saat Naruto kembali berteriak memanggilnya.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. 'memang dia itu suka berteriak-teriak ya? Wajar saja Sasuke-kun selalu menganggapnya berisik. ' air muka Sakura sedikit berubah saat bayangan sesosok pemuda kembali menyempil di setiap sudut otaknya. 'Sasuke-kun…' Nurani Sakura mulai mengambil alih.

'Tidak! Tidak Sakura! Haruno Sakura sampai kapan kau begini terus? Kau kan sudah memutuskan kalau kau-'

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura sambil nyengir lebar. 'Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu.' Naruto membatin.

"N-Naruto." Sakura cukup kaget saat Naruto menepuk bahunya. Tidak kuat memang, sangat pelan malah. Tapi tetap saja membuatnya agak kaget.

"Bikin kaget saja. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura cukup singkat dan tenang untuk ukuran Naruto.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja ingin menjemput Sakura-chan." Lagi-lagi Naruto menggunakan cengiran andalannya. 'Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sakura.'

"Dasar. Kau ini seenaknya saja." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Selagi belum ada yang menjemputmu setiap hari." Naruto kembali memasang cengirannya.

"Huh. Kau ini!" Sakura meninju pelan bahu Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

"J-Jangan Sakura-chan! Aku tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit." Naruto memasang wajah ketakutan yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Dan _acting_mu itu jelek sekali tahu!" Sakura kali ini benar-benar tertawa. Ia berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu? Padahal aku juga punya cita-cita jadi artis." Naruto kali ini pura-pura sedih.

"Yang benar saja?" Sakura kini tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Naruto menatapnya penuh arti. 'Ya. Teruslah begitu Sakura-chan. Tersenyumlah.'

"Kenapa?" Sakura sudah berhenti tertawa dan menatap heran Naruto heran.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa." Naruto menjawab sambil tersipu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau jadi malu-malu begitu Naruto?" Sakura menahan tawanya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa kok!" Naruto menjawab dengan nyaring.

Kali ini Sakura yang menatap Naruto penuh arti 'Ya. Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan melupakanmu mulai dari detik ini Sasuke-kun. Aku… tak ingin lagi melihat sahabat yang sangat kusayangi menderita karena keinginanku. Karena harapan kosong yang kutanam untuk kepulangan mu. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku takkan lagi berharap dan menunggu.'

"Naruto-san! Sakura-san!" Sakura dan Naruto langsung menoleh.

"Sai? Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya pada Sai yang sudah berada didepannya.

"Sakura-chan. Kenapa sih bertemu seseorang pasti selalu bertanya ada apa-ada apa terus?" Naruto yang memang blak-blakan langsung saj bertanya.

"Itu wajarkan?" Naruto menangkap nada tersinggung dalam kalimat Sakura. 'Gawat! Suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah.'

"Hehehe… iya juga ya." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi ada apa Sai?" Tanya Sakura. 'Tuh kan! Aku benar.' Naruto membatin.

"Godaime mencari kalian." Ucap Sai tanpa senyum palsunya.

"Eh? Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil kami?" Naruto penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap Sai berbohong.

"Pasti akan memberi misi untuk Team 7! Yeah!" Naruto sudah main menyimpulkan saja.

"Ya. Semoga saja begitu." Entah mengapa Sakura berdebar-debar. Padahal ia tidak merasa penasaran sama sekali. Tapi… kenapa? Ia berharap semoga saja Naruto benar.

####

Tok Tok Tok.

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruang Hokage.

Naruto, Sai, dan Sakura langsung memasuki ruangan dan menghadap Hokage. Di dalam sana sudah ada Kakashi dan Yamato. Sakura dan Sai membungkuk sedikit.

"Tsunade baa-chaaan! Akhirnya hatimu terketuk juga untuk memberi kami misi!" Naruto langsung berteriak kegirangan. selalu begitu. Dan kelihatannya, ia sampai lupa dengan yang namanya 'tata krama'.

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Naruto. Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya yang mulai bengkak.

"Sopanlah sedikit Naruto!" Sakura memperingatkan. Shizune yang berdiri di samping Tsunade tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan rekan satu tim itu.

"Jadi ada apa sensei memanggil aku dan Naruto? Apa kami mendapat misi?" Sakura bertanya pada Tsunade yang duduk bersender di kursinya.

"Tidak." Jawab sang Hokage santai.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto tak sabar. Sementara Sakura memandang senseinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku punya kabar penting." Tiba-tiba Tsunade bangkit dari sandarannya dan menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas meja. Sementara jari-jarinya menyatu dalam rengkuhan antara dua telapak tangannya. Naruto dan Sakura diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"tentang… Uchiha Sasuke." Kalimat terakhir ini sontak membuat keduanya kaget dan penasaran.

"a-apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tergagap sementara jantungnya terus berpacu semakin kencang.

"Tenanglah. Ia tak melakukan kesalahan." Tsunade berucap. Masih dibalik dua telapak tangannya yang bertautan.

"Tsunade baa-chan! Jangan bertele-tele! Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Naruto sudah tidak sabar, berhubung dia memang selalu tak sabaran.

"Makanya aku bilang tenang!" tsunade menjawab dengan frekuensi yang lebih tinggi, tapi wajahnya masih tenang. Naruto langsung tenang mendengar Tsunade yang juga mulai tidak sabar. Wajahnya memang tenang-tenang saja. Tapi, justru sikap tenangnya kali ini yang lebih membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Hhh… kau selalu tak sabaran!" Tsunade menghela nafas panjang.

'Tsunade-sama juga begitu.' Shizune membatin sambil terkikik sendiri.

"Ada apa Shizune?" Tsunade beralih pada Shizune, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Pandangan yang lain pun menuju ke arahnya.

"Ah… tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Silahkan anda lanjutkan." Shizune menjawab dengan senyuman yang kelihatan sekali dipaksakan.

"Baiklah." Tsunade menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya. Naruto dan Sakura menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Sementara Sai santai-santai saja, mengingat ia sudah mengetahuinya duluan.

"Uchiha Sasuke akan kembali ke konoha." Tsunade melanjutkan. Dengan sukses membuat Sakura menahan nafas sekejap. Dan Bahkan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Naruto.

"Baa-chan tidak bohong kan?" Naruto mengelap air matanya dengan lengan jaketnya.

"Tidak. Aku serius." Tsunade menatap tepat pada mata Naruto. Kini air mata pun juga sudah mengalir dari emerald Sakura. Ia tersenyum lega.

"Selamat ya. Naruto… Sakura." Sai mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahunya. Ia tersenyum, kali ini bukanlah senyum palsu yang biasa ia gunakan. Kali ini benar-benar senyum tulus yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibirnya. 'aku… tersenyum?' Sai heran sendiri mendapati senyum tulusnya.

Sakura memeluk Naruto dan Sai erat. Kedua pemuda itu awalnya kaget, namun mereka langsung membalas dekapan Sakura.

"Akhirnya… Tim 7 akan kembali lengkap. Terima kasih, Naruto… Sai." Ucap Sakura ditengah tangisan harunya. Kakashi yang melihat mereka tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Ehm…" Yamato mendeham kecil, membuat Tim 7 melepas pelukan mereka dan seluruh mata memandang kearahnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana formasi tim 7 nantinya. Ya mungkin sudah jelas Sai akan kembali ke Ne, dan Sasuke kembali ke tim. Hanya penasaran saja kalau-kalau ada yang diluar perkiraanku." Yamato menjelaskan. Sakura terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Begitu juga Naruto. Pandangan mereka merujuk pada Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya. Kepulangan Sasuke itu tidak mengharuskan ia kembali ke tim 7. Dan juga, Sai kembali ke Ne atau tidak bukanlah wewenangku. Danzou yang akan memutuskan menarik kembali Sai atau tidak. Tentang formasi bisa diputuskan nanti. Yang penting untuk sekarang, keputusan Danzou menarik kembali Sai atau tidak. Kalau ia menarik Sai kembali. Berarti Sasuke akan kutempatkan di tim 7. Tapi kalau Danzou tak menarik Sai kembali, itu akan diputuskan nanti dengan beberapa pertimbangan tertentu." Tsunade menjelaskan dengan keseriusan di wajahnya.

Semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti- tak terkecuali Naruto. Sepertinya otaknya mulai berfungsi dengan baik. Sakura memandang Sai yang memasang senyum palsunya. Pandangannya melembut mengingat ia dan Naruto mulai bisa menerima Sai di Tim 7. Ya, Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih baik pada Sai. Entahlah, saat melihat Sai ia merasa melihat jiwa yang polos sekali. Sai temannya sekarang.

"Tsunade-sensei? Tolong jelaskan bagaimana Sasuke bisa kembali ke Konoha? Maksudku, kita semua tahu ia sudah jadi ninja pelarian. Apa dia akan dihukum?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha tak perduli, toh ia tak bisa berhenti peduli pada pemuda Uchiha itu hingga saat ini.

"Pihak kita telah mengajukkan perjanjian damai pada tim Taka. Kita sebenarnya punya dua pilihan. Pertama, melawan mereka yang punya tujuan menghancurkan Konoha. Kedua, mengajukan perjanjian seperti ini. Dan aku sebagai Hokage sudah membicarakannya dengan petinggi desa bahwa lebih baik mengambil pilihan kedua. Seperti yang kalian tahu, keadaan desa belum sepenuhnya pulih, kita takkan mampu bertahan jika diserang dalam keadaan seperti ini." Tsunade menjelaskan pada mereka dengan tenang. Ia beberapa kali melihat wajah tegang Sakura saat ia menjelaskan secara rinci.

"Bagaimana sensei bisa beranggapan Sasuke-kun, maksudku Sasuke akan menerima perjanjian itu?" Sakura terlihat agak gugup saat meralat panggilannya pada Sasuke dengan menghilangkan embel-embel –kun pada nama Sasuke. Semua orang diruangan itu menunjukkan wajah heran-kecuali Kakashi. Merasa keadaannya kurang nyaman, Sakura langsung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Padahal tujuannya adalah menyerang Konoha, ia tidak mungkin menyetujuinya. Pasti ada sesuatu." Sakura bertanya-tanya. Apa yang membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba mau saja kembali ke Konoha. Bukannya ia tidak senang Sasuke kembali, malah itulah yang sejak dulu ia inginkan. Tapi, mengapa baru sekarang ia kembali? Setelah perang batin dalam diri Sakura yang puncaknya memproklamirkan pada hatinya untuk melupakan Sasuke-kun-nya?

'Kenapa baru sekarang Sasuke-kun? Kenapa? Apa... dia kembali untuk aku dan Naruto?' Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sibuk dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Dengan cepat diri Sakura yang lain menjawab 'Itu tidak mungkin Sakura! Berhentilah memikirkannya terlalu berlebihan begitu! Kau harus melupakan perasaan bodohmu itu padanya!'.

"Aku tahu itu Sakura. Mereka juga tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kalau memang itu tidak berhasil, berarti yang bisa kita lakukan adalah melawan mereka. Dan sekarang ternyata perjanjian itu diterima." Tsunade menjelaskan lagi pada satu dari kunoichi terpercayanya itu.

"Ya. Sensei benar. Tapi tidakkah ada yang aneh dengan keputusannya itu?" Sakura masih saja curiga. Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Dia jadi sedikit tidak sabar, bagaimana bisa muridnya yang berbakat ini jadi seperti Naruto? Lamban berpikir?

"Aku juga tahu itu Sakura. Aku tidak akan diam saja. Setelah dia kembali aku akan segera memerintahkan beberapa Anbu mengawasinya dan teman-temannya." Jelas Tsunade yang kali ini diikuti anggukan lemah Sakura.

"A-apa? Teman-teman teme? Maksud baa-chan anggota tim Taka yang lain juga akan menetap di Konoha?" Naruto yang kaget langsung dengan blak-blakan bertanya pada sang Hokage-dengan berteriak tentunya.

"Ya. Begitulah. Itu salah satu yang kita tawarkan pada mereka." Jawab Tsunade cuek.

"Tapi-" Naruto mau membantah tapi langsung dipotong oleh Tsunade.

"Aku tak meminta pendapatmu Naruto!" kali ini sang Godaime benar-benar naik pitam.

"Ugh!" Naruto hanya memasang muka masam.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Besok siang bisa dipastikan ia sudah sampai di Konoha. Kalian bisa menyambutnya di gerbang, atau tidak perlu disambut juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Tsunade cuek.

"Tentu saja kami akan menyambutnya!" Naruto yang kelihatan kelewat bersemangat itu berteriak lagi.

PLETAK!

"Kau ini selalu berisik!" Sakura sekali lagi memberi 'hadiah' pada Naruto yang kembali meringis memegang kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi sensei." Sakura pamit pada Tsunade dan membungkukkan diri sedikit. Setelah itu ia langsung menyeret Naruto dan Sai yang pasrah diperlakukan begitu. Sementara Yamato dan Kakashi mengawasi mereka hingga mereka sosok mereka hilang dibalik pintu dengan tatapan 'ckckck... kasihan.'

"Baiklah. Aku juga permisi. Ada urusan." Kakashi menghilang dalam gumpalan asap.

"Urusan? Paling-paling dia mau membaca buku mesum itu." Tsunade mencibir tepat ketika sosok Kakashi menghilang. Shizune dan Yamato yang masih disana hanya tersenyum kecil.

####

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa jalannya terburu-buru sekali sih?" Naruto yang ada dibelakang Sakura bersama Sai mempercepat langkahnya sehingga sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Ini sudah sore. Aku mau cepat-cepat sampai rumah." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Hmm... kau mau bersiap-siap bertemu Sasuke ya?" pertanyaan Naruto spontan membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya berkerut.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh! Sudah kudug- APA?" Naruto yang awalnya mengira Sakura akan berkata 'Tentu saja!' dengan ceria langsung kaget mendapati jawaban yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan perkiraannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Aku sedang lelah. Itu saja." Sakura menggumam pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Sampai sini aku belok ya, sampai jumpa besok Sakura-chan!" Ujar Naruto masih dengan semangat berintensitas tinggi.

"Sampai jumpa." Balas Sakura dan Sai bersamaan, mereka tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sakura tersenyum langsung melemparkan kiss-bye pada Sakura. Diluar dugaan, bukannya Sakura, Sai malah membalas kiss-bye itu dengan tak kalah mesranya.

Naruto yang kaget langsung terjengkang. Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto yang marah-marah.

"Kau ini homo ya?" Naruto berteriak beberapa meter dari Sakura dan Sai.

"Tentu saja aku normal!" Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. Ia juga berteriak.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Itu bukan untukmu Sai! Tapi untuk Sakura-chan!" Balas Naruto lagi masih bertahan dengan kekesalannya.

"Oh! Maaf kalau begitu! Ini, Aku sampaikan pada Sakura-san!" Jawab Sai lagi, masih dengan senyum innocent-nya. Ia menghadap Sakura lalu mempraktekkan kiss-bye norak Naruto. Sakura kembali tertawa dengan apa yang dilakukan Sai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Naruto yang makin kesal melihat kelakuan Sai. Sakura yang mendapat ide jahil di kepalanya langsung memegang pundak Sai. Lalu balas memberi Kiss-bye yang seksi (dari sudut pandang Naruto) pada Sai yang langsung terdiam tanpa ekspresi, senyum palsunya luntur seketika. Sementara Naruto...

GUBBRRAAAK!

[To Be Continued]

**A/N** : nyahaha... chap ini udah saia buat lebih panjang. Bagaimana? Apa memuaskan? Ini udh 13 hlmn ms. Word loh! Apa alur'y trlalu lambat? =.= Kalo terlalu lambat blg z y, jd saia bs memperbaiki'y .Saia Cuma minta satu hal koq. Review please! Sankyu!


	3. Chapter 3 :The Strange feeling

Minna! Saia bawa chapter 3 iniiii! -heboh- tnpa berpanjang-panjang lagi, langsung saja saia balas review...

Kumiko-chan : thx udh review! Ini udh update RnR lgi yah.

Ara-cantik : Nah-loh... benaran saia panggil bgini nih, hahaha iy, bneran 13 hlmn ms. Word, tp spacing'y 10 pt .. l-lebih panjang lagi? -pingsan- .

Yap! Sasusaku bakal ketemu di chap ini –bangun lagi- . masalah slight pair udh saia tentukan koq, khu khu khu saia kn sangat suka bikin Saskey cemburu hahahaha. Ini udh update, jgn lupa review y!

Aishiteru FC : Teme bkal tinggal di komplek perumahan Uchiha dulu, tim Taka sementara numpang hehehe. Talking2 saia panggil qm syp nih? Saia usahain update slalu cepet, tp g tw dh udh kilat ato blm .. makasi udh review, RnR lagi dong!

Fyo-chan : Fyo ktawa2 sndiri? Wah, Fyo beneran gila nih! -ditendang- Bener! Karin itu cwe terganjen! Saia berniat nyiksa dia lahir batin nih di fic ini! Hahaha. Umm... slight pair'y saia rahasiain dulu akh –dirajam readers- kita liat bersama-sama ntar yap. Saia usahain g lupa update deh demi Fyo-chan~ -readers muntah-. Chap. ini review lagi y Fyo ! *puppy eyes*

Antka : Yup, bole koq panggil kak ana. Saia juga mw ngmng ma Saku akh /Bener Saku... knapa si pengen nglupain Sasu sgala? Ntar Sasu dicomot Karin, baru dh mewek. Saku : yg nulis kan kamu author geblek!, antka... aku g pernah mau nglupain Sasuke-kun koq, salah kan author nista itu! –tunjuk2 author-/ ugh! Saia akui saia salah, tapi ini saia lakukan demi readers tersayang koq! –readers muntah(lagi)-. Ah! Saia juga baru mnyadari byk'y nya-nya-nya. Jujur, saia suka review yg panjang2 . hahaha. RnR lagi y !

Uchiha Sakura97 : hmmm... *ikutan bingung* apakah udh kilat? Hohoho *author keliatan bgt g kreatip* RnR lagi pliiis...

Azuka-san : A-a-a... Semi-canon itu apa y? –author2+readers sweatdrop- maaph, saia msi baru jd g ngerti apa itu semi canon. Tw'y canon itu setting'y sesuai asli'y n AU itu sebalik'y... maapkn saia~. Hehehe.. aku sangat menyayangkan kematian Itachi di manga asli'y –g nyambung- akh, pdhal kn Ita baik bgt asli'y, cinta damai... ah! Makasi saran'y, saia jd semangat nih! Tentang yang nmr 2 itu maksud'y jangan tulis kalimat setelah tanda titik y? Apa ini masi rancu? Maaph kadang2 saia suka lola. Boleh saia panggil senpai? hehehe makasi udh review, RnR lagi yah senpai!

MissUchiwa : tunggu y? Saia emank lelet bgt x.x RnR lagi yah.

Reader : Apakah udh kilat? RnR lagi yah!

Mozza-san : engggg... Saia rada bimbang ttg pairing'y... hmmm, yg jelas pairing utama SasuSaku hahaha. Mw review lagi?

LuthMelody : udh update nih! -heboh-

naoriN : udah update, mohon review'y lagi yah.

Ryuu-san : ah! Saia usahain bkal g lelet lagi. Makasi udh RnR. Nanti RnR lgi yah!

Mhaya Hatake : hiks... menurt saia jg lelet bgt –nangis buaya- Ah! Benar juga. Nanti saia masukin isi perjanjiannya –author janji lagi T.T *banyak utang janji*-

Sai? Kita liat di chp ini, benarkah tebakanmu? Kita liat bersama-sama...

Hmmm... saia minta maaph kalo update'y lama, Saia bru slese MOSB soal'y. Harap maklum y... akhir kata "SELAMAT MEMBACA~"

**Who Are You?**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who Are You? ©Ana**

**Rated:**** T**

**Chapter ****III: the Strange feeling and Jealousy**

Konoha, 01.37 dini hari.

Sai mengubah posisi tidur untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejak tadi malam matanya tak mau terpejam sama sekali. Ia terus teringat perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan tadi sore. Ia merasakan sesuatu... adalah hal yang seharusnya tak boleh terjadi padanya sebagai anggota Ne.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia melupakan perasaan itu dan berusaha menghilangkannya untuk selamanya. Tapi ia penasaran juga dengan rasa aneh itu. Ia... ingin tahu... perasaan macam apa itu tadi?.

Tik Tik Tik Tik.

Suara detak jam lah yang paling merajai malam itu di kamar Sai. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi. Sekali lagi berusaha untuk tidur. 'Percuma...' batinnya dalam hati. '...tetap tidak bisa tidur.'

Wajah seseorang kembali membayang-bayang di ingatannya. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu selalu begitu jika ia mencoba untuk tidur dan menutup matanya.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia?' Sai bertanya-tanya. Ia tak pernah terpikirkan seseorang selain kakaknya dulu. Dan satu lagi yang pernah membayang-bayang di pikirannya, ikatan yang dikatakan Naruto.

Selain dua hal itu tak ada lagi yang bisa mengusik pikirannya dan memaksanya berpikir keras. Sai membuka kembali matanya, sudah menyerah untuk tidur.

Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Wajah itu semakin jelas dipikirannya. Segaris senyum refleks terkembang di wajahnya. Sai tersentak. 'Aku... tersenyum lagi?'.

Detak jantungnya kian lama makin cepat. Perasaan ini... seperti yang tadi sore. Ia menghirup nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya sambil memejamkan mata sejenak—berusaha untuk rileks.

Deg Deg Deg

'Percuma... tidak bisa.' Sai membuka kembali matanya. Semakin ia mencoba tenang justru ia makin berdebar-debar dan rasanya sesak sekali.

Tidak benar-benar sesak untuk bernafas, tapi... terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menyempal di dadanya. Ia bangkit dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

'Bagaimana cara menghentikan ini?' sekarang ia terbayang senyum'nya'. Debaran yang dirasanya makin kuat saja. 'Aku harus tanyakan ini pada seseorang. Danzou? Tentu tidak. Buku. Ya. Cari dibuku.' Senyum palsu kembali menghiasi wajah pucat Sai.

"Hhhh" Sai menghela nafas panjang. Masih sibuk menenangkan gerak liar jantungnya.

"Sakura..." ia menggumam tanpa ekspresi. Ia kembali tersentak.

'Sekarang aku memanggilnya tanpa sadar... ini... harus dihentikan.'

####

Sakura dengan terburu-buru keluar dari apartemennya siang itu. Ia berlari menuju gerbang utama Konoha. Beberapa kali ia sempat menabrak orang-orang yang ia lewati.

'Maaf' hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan pada mereka yang menggerutu akibat ulahnya. 'Semoga ia belum sampai' batinnya dalam hati.

Ia sampai di depan gerbang utama. Ia tak mendapati Naruto dan yang lainnya. Dari kejauhan dua sosok berjalan mendekat ke gerbang. Hingga akhirnya Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua sosok itu.

Itu... Sasuke-kun-nya! Senyum kebahagiaan terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura. Tapi bersama... seorang gadis?

Hati Sakura mencelos. Apalagi saat melihat dengan manjanya gadis itu menggandeng tangan Sasuke, rasa sakit menjalar di ulu hatinya. Tentu saja, ia cemburu! Senyumnya luntur digantikan tatapan kecewa.

Saat mereka sudah dekat dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Sakura menyambut 'mereka'. 'Selamat datang kembali Sasuke-kun' Ujar Sakura lemah.

'Sasuke-kun dia siapa? Kau akrab dengannya ya?' Gadis disamping Sasuke bertanya dengan manja pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sebentar.

'Hn? Dia hanya rekan setimku dulu.' Ujar Sasuke pada gadis disampingnya. Gadis itu hanya menggumankan 'Oo' pelan.

Hati Sakura terasa kebas mendengar kata HANYA dari Sasuke-kun-nya. Apa Sasuke tak mengerti kalau Sakura merindukannya?

'Sa-Sasuke-kun. Dia siapa?' Tanya Sakura ragu. Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebentar.

'Ah! Kau tidak tahu ya? Perkenalkan. Aku KEKASIH Sasuke-kun. Siapa namamu?' Ujar gadis itu. Yang dengan sukses membuat Sakura membatu ditempat.

'Hei! Kenapa diam?' tanya gadis itu pada Sakura yang hanya bisa terdiam karena kaget.

'Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia. Ayo kita pergi.' Sasuke menarik lengan gadis disampingnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi.

Cairan bening hangat mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia memandang punggung Sasuke dan gadis itu yang makin menjauh. 'Sasuke-kun... aku...'

Sakura langsung berlari mengejar mereka dan memeluk Sasuke erat dari belakang.

GREEB!

'J-jangan tinggalkan ak-ku Sa-suke-kun... a-aku mohon... aku sa-sangat mencintaimu.' Ucap Sakura ditengah isakannya.

'Lepaskan aku.' Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

'Ta-tapi aku-' Sakura masih terbata di tengah tangisnya.

'Aku tak pernah mencintaimu.' Kalimat datar yang diucapkan Sasuke tanpa perasaan itu makin melukai hati Sakura.

'Aku sudah bilangkan? Dari dulu kau itu menyebalkan.' Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

'Tapi aku sudah menunggumu Sasuke-kun. Aku tak pernah melirik yang lain demi menunggumu kembali.' Kali ini Sakura bisa berkata lancar.

'Hei kau! Lepaskan Sasuke-kun!' gadis yang diakui sebagai pacar Sasuke tadi menarik Sakura hingga pelukannya terlepas.

PLAK!

.

.

.

"Ugh!" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan bersimbah peluh. Ia meraba pipi kanannya. Tamparan itu terasa seperti nyata. Yang ia ingat gadis itu berambut merah marun sebahu. Tapi wajahnya terlihat samar.

"A-apa... i-ni semacam petunjuk?" Sakura bergumam sendiri. 'apa aku benar-benar harus melupakanmu Sasuke-kun?' Cairan bening meluncur ke pipi Sakura. Ia menangis lagi.

'Kenapa aku jadi ragu seperti ini? Aku sudah memutuskan melupakannya. Aku harus melupakannya.' Air mata makin deras mengalir dari emerald Sakura.

'Tapi bukankah ia akan pulang? Jadi untuk apa melupakannya?' diri Sakura yang lain kembali mempertanyakan keputusan yang dengan sulit diputuskannya.

'Kepulangannya bukan berarti ia akan menerimaku kan? Bisa jadi ia memang akan membawa seorang gadis saat kembali.'

'Tapi kalau dia belum memiliki gadis manapun?'

'Aku tetap harus melupakannya! Kami seharusnya menjadi sahabat seperti dulu. Aku tak ingin sakit lagi!' Sakura berusaha meyakini dirinya sendiri tentang keputusannya.

Sakura mengusap air matanya dan berhenti menangis seperti gadis cengeng. Ia meraih gelas berisi air mineral di atas _buffet _disamping tempat tidurnya dan menenggak airnya sedikit.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi diatas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Empat menit berlalu dan Sakura pun kembali tertidur.

####

Tim Taka pagi itu berangkat dari Negeri Besi menuju Konoha dengan dikawal 7 orang Anbu. Pagi ini Sasuke terlihat lebih tenang. Sharingannya tak diaktifkan selama perjalanan. Lagipula ia bisa dikira berniat memberontak jika sedang dalam keadaan begini.

Cakranya sudah stabil walaupun kadang-kadang bisa kembali kacau. Tentu saja, bisa terjadi saat tanpa sengaja Sasuke kembali memikirkan gadis pink-nya itu.

"Sasuke! Apa masih jauh?" Suigetsu bertanya pelan pada Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa kau? Sudah lelah?" Tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek.

"Cih! Kau diam saja jalang!" Suigetsu mengumpat.

"KAU-" Karin menggeram.

"Sekitar satu setengah jam perjalanan lagi kita akan sampai." Jawab seorang Anbu yang berada disisi kiri. Para Anbu itu mengapit Tim Taka di segala sisi. Karin mengurungkan niatnya menghajar Suigetsu.

"Berarti sebentar lagi kita sampai. Nanti untuk sementara aku tinggal dimana ya?" Ucap Karin dibuat-buat. Yah. Dia itu licik. Tentu saja ia mengatakannya dengan agak keras agar Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. 'Ayo Sasuke-kuuun... ajak aku menginap!' batin Karin dengan kepercayaan diri diwajahnya.

Kelihatan sekali ia tak mengenal Sasuke. Mana mungkin Sasuke akan mengajaknya tinggal dirumahnya jika masih tersedia banyak penginapan di Konoha nanti. 'Ugh... kenapa tidak ada respon sama sekali sih?' Batin Karin seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hahaha... kau memang bodoh! Jangan bilang kau mengharapkan Sasuke akan mengajakmu tinggal di rumahnya." Suigetsu mengejek Karin yang agak gelagapan karena pikirannya terbaca dengan mudah oleh Suigetsu.

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku hanya bingung! Itu saja!" Karin berusaha mengelak. Namun, Suigetsu malah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Heh! Kenapa kau jadi gelagapan begitu? Kelihatan sekali kau berbohong!" balas Suigetsu lagi—masih dengan seringainya.

"Kalian berdua. Berhentilah berkelahi." Juugo berusaha menengahi.

"Kalau kau bingung mau tinggal dimana, pilih saja salah satu penginapan di Konoha. Kau tinggal pilih saja. Dari yang uang sewanya sedikit sampai mahal tersedia di Konoha." Anbu tadi menyarankan pada Karin yang langsung terdiam.

"Heh! Jangan bilang kau tak punya uang u-"

PCARR!

Wajah Suigetsu mencair sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Huh! Dasar cerewet! Rasakan itu!" Ujar Karin dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

####

"Dimana dia? Lama sekali sampai." Naruto mengeluh dengan wajah berkerut.

"Sabarlah sedikit Naruto. Mungkin ada yang menghambat mereka." Ujar Iruka berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

Para anggota rookie 9 berkumpul menyambut kepulangan Sasuke—kecuali Ino, ia sedang keluar desa bersama Inoichi.

"Hei! Lihat! Itu pasti mereka!" Lee berseru seraya menunjuk ke titik kecil yang jauh diluar gerbang.

"Neji! Tolong ya!" Naruto minta tolong pada Neji yang juga berada disana.

"Byakugan!" guratan timbul yang mirip urat muncul disisi kedua mata Neji. Dengan Byakugannya Neji mendapati Sasuke bersama 7 orang Anbu dan entah siapa yang diperkirakan Neji sebagai anggota tim Taka 3 orang.

"Itu mereka." Ucap Neji singkat dan menonaktifkan Byakugannya.

"Hoi! Sasuke! Cepat kemari!" Naruto berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah Sasuke dan rombongannya.

.

.

.

"Eh? Banyak sekali orang digerbang! Mereka datang untukmu Sasuke?" Karin kaget mendapati banyak shinobi yang menunggu di gerbang. Yah, dia tahu Sasuke itu 'sangat' tampan. Tapi dia kan ninja pelarian? Kenapa begitu banyak yang menyukainya?

"Hn." Jawaban super singkat itu kembali keluar dari mulut pemuda Uchiha. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke kembali terpikirkan Sakura. Cakranya kembali tak teratur.

Tapi ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

'Sial!' umpat Sasuke pelan.

'Ah! Cakranya... apa ada hubungannya dengan seseorang diantara orang-orang itu? Aku harus mencari tahu segera! Bagaimanapun caranya!' Batin Karin yang menyadari perubahan cakra Sasuke.

Rombongan itu sudah hampir mencapai gerbang. Sosok-sosok yang berada disana pun sudah kelihatan dari jarak pandang Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Siapa anak itu? Semangat sekali menyambutmu?" tanya Suigetsu seraya mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang masih asyik melambai dan berteriak.

"Hn. Dobe." Seringai kecil muncul dibibir tipis Sasuke. 'Masih saja bodoh!.' Batin Sasuke.

"Hoi Teme!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah memasuki gerbang. Ia berlari kearah Sasuke sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya—seperti bersiap akan memeluk.

'Eh? Apa yang dilakukan orang bodoh itu?' Batin Karin.

BUGHH!

Ternyata bukan akan memeluk. Justru Naruto memukul perut Sasuke keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Geram Karin yang merasa dibodohi. Tapi kelihatannya ia tak digubris sama sekali baik oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Ugh." Erang Sasuke sedikit meringis. Ia pikir Naruto hanya akan memukulnya pelan. Hei! Ia seorang Uchiha, jangan pikir ia tak bisa membaca gerakan Naruto.

"Huh! Anggap saja itu ucapan selamat datang sekaligus hukuman dariku Teme!" Ujar Naruto yang matanya sudah berair.

"Cih! Aku tak memintanya." Balas Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Hah! Sudahlah. Kau masih saja sok keren! Menyebalkan!" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

'Tidak sadar diri! Justru dia yang menyebalkan!' Batin Karin yang tak terima Sasuke-kunnya dijelek-jelekan.

"Lebih baik kita hampiri yang lain sekarang. Sakura-chan pasti sudah menunggu kita." Naruto berjalan duluan diikuti oleh mereka.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar nama gadis pink-nya. 'Sakura masih menungguku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan pasti jawabannya adalah 'YA' bagi Sasuke. Tapi entahlah. Perasaannya tak enak.

Sasuke mendapati semua rookie 9 menyambutnya digerbang—ia tak sadar tentang keabsenan Ino Yamanaka. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah kepala pink yang terlihat sedikit dibelakang teman-temannya yang lain. Dan... seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata onyx mirip dirinya berdiri disamping Sakura, sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearah Sakura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

'Sai ya? Sepertinya perlu kuwaspadai.' Batin Sasuke. Entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa perlu begitu. Insting Uchihanya mungkin?

Sementara dibelakang sana Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sai yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sepertinya menyadari kegelisahan Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-san?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Sakura yang tak mendengar apa yang Sai katakan.

"Aku tanya. Sakura-san tidak menyambut Sasuke-san?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Ah! Tentu saja aku akan menyambutnya. Kalau tidak untuk apa disini Sai." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Begitu... kenapa tidak kesana?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Ah! Itu... benar juga." Sakura berkata sambil menggaruk lehernya—salah tingkah.

"Aku kesana ya Sai." Ujar Sakura dan melambai pelan kearah Sai sambil tersenyum. Sai memasang kembali senyum palsunya.

Deg Deg Deg

'Lagi-lagi perasaan seperti ini ...' Batin Sai. Tanpa melihat wajahnya saja bisa membuat Sai tak bisa fokus. Dan saat ia benar-benar dihadapan Sakura perasaan itu makin menjadi-jadi.

'Senyumnya itu membuat debaran jantungku berdebar lebih kencang lagi... aku.. sampai merasa sesak begini.'

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke-san."

Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang terdengar familiar itu.

Sesuatu didadanya terasa memberontak ingin keluar. Tangannya terasa kebas. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke. Setengah mati mempertahankan suaranya agar terdengar dingin dan tanpa emosi seperti biasa.

'Sakura...' desahnya dalam hati. Rasa rindu langsung menjalar hingga membuat jantungnya untuk kedua kalinya bekerja lebih keras.

Ia ingin sekali menggapai tangan itu. Menariknya hingga Sakura jatuh kepelukannya. Dan ia akan mendekap gadisnya dengan erat dan takkan membiarkan gadis itu meloloskan diri barang 5 detik.

Tapi diurungkannya niat gila itu. Selain karena terlalu banyak orang disini—tahukah kau seberapa tinggi gengsi seorang Uchiha?.

Ia cukup kaget mendengar panggilan baru untuknya oleh Sakura. Bukan 'Sasuke-kun' lagi. Tapi Sasuke-san. Itu cukup membuatnya ingin bicara secepatnya dengan Sakura. Memintanya untuk menjadi milik Sasuke Uchiha seorang, kalau perlu memaksanya. Kalau kau tahu keegoisan mereka para Uchiha—termasuk dalam urusan cinta?

Belum lagi ia harus menelan bulat-bulat perkiraannya yang salah kalau Sakura akan memeluknya dengan berderai air mata dan berkata bahwa Sakura merindukannya.

Sakura tersenyum kearahnya. Tapi senyum itu entah bagaimana malah membuat Sasuke sakit hati.

Senyum Sakura yang sekarang terasa begitu hambar dan palsu. Senyum Sakura yang dulu bisa membuatnya diam-diam berdebar-debar dan ingin menyentuh bibir merah muda itu dengan bibirnya. Sekarang terasa seperti mengejeknya.

"Semuanya! Untuk kepulangan Teme payah ini bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku?" tanya Naruto sambil berteriak heboh.

"Kau mau mentraktir kami Naruto?" tanya Chouji yang langsung bersemangat.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bayar sendiri-sendiri! Aku kan bukan orang kaya!" jawab Naruto dengan alis berkedut.

"HUUUU!" serentak semuanya menyoraki Naruto—minus Tim Taka, para Anbu, Sai, dan Neji.

"Bagaimana Teme? Harusnya kan kau yang bayar!" Naruto berusaha menjadikan Sasuke umpan.

"Hn. Boleh juga." Ujar Sasuke pelan dengan seringainya.

"Ah! Aku lupa. Aku ada janji membantu di rumah sakit. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Maaf ya semua." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum tak enak.

Sasuke memandangnya tajam. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Onyx menatap emerald dan sebaliknya. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan malah membuat Sasuke makin kecewa dengan tingkah Sakura.

'Ada apa denganmu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Hatinya makin sakit saja dengan tindakan Sakura yang seperti 'menolak'nya.

"Hhh... tidak seru kalau tidak ada Sakura-chan." Erang Lee yang dengan berlebihan memasang wajah sedih—yang sepertinya alami.

"Maaf ya Lee, semuanya." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum tak enak seperti tadi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Sakura melambai kecil dan tersenyum sebelum berbalik pergi.

Sasuke mengawasi punggung Sakura yang makin menjauh. Tanpa disadari siapa pun, seseorang disana dengan mata kelam yang sama seperti milik Sasuke juga mengawasi punggung itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku juga ada urusan di Ne. Permisi." Ucap Sai dengan sopan. Tak lupa dengan senyum palsunya. Ia segera menyingkir dari sana dalam diam.

'Sai.' Sasuke memandang kepergian Sai dengan mata sedikit menyipit. Ia tak menyukai Sai ada disekitarnya. Entahlah. Yang Sasuke tahu ia tak menyukai orang itu.

Apalagi melihat bagaimana Sai memandang Sakura. Pandangan 'itu' membuat Sasuke muak dan ingin membakar pria pucat itu dengan Amaterasu.

"Baiklaah! Rameeeeen aku dataaang!" Naruto berteriak dan langsung melangkah dengan semangat menuju Ichiraku dengan teman-teman lainnya di belakang.

####

"Hhhh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia sedang duduk di lapangan rumput dipinggir sungai. Ia merendam kakinya dalam air sungai yang segar, berusaha rileks dengan merendam kakinya.

Ia mendongak. Menatap langit biru yang cerah diatas kepalanya. 'Sayang sekali kan kalau hari cerah begini dihabiskan untuk uring-uringan saja?' Batin Sakura.

'Ahh... tapi bagaimana caranya untuk bersenang-senang? Kenapa juga tadi aku harus bohong dan tidak ikut ke Ichiraku? Aargh! Bodoh sekali! Padahal tidak membantu di rumah sakit juga tidak apa-apa. Aku kan tidak ada tugas hari ini. Sekarang aku malah sendirian.' Sakura menghela nafas lagi.

'Aku memang bodoh... menghindar seperti ini. Padahal seharusnya aku bersikap biasa. Kalau bersikap seperti ini malah akan menjadi makin rumit kan? Aku jadi tambah sulit melupakannya.'

'Kira-kira bagaimana ya perasaannya dengan sikapku yang seperti ini? Tentu saja ia tak peduli. Hhh... dan mengubah panggilannya jadi 'Sasuke-san' itu apa akan membantu? Aku seharusnya memikirkannya dulu...'

'Eh? Tadi itu ada seorang gadis didekat Sasuke-kun kan? Dan rambutnya itu... sama dengan mimpiku! Merah marun. Tapi rambutnya panjang, bukan sebahu. Mungkin perasaan Sasuke-kun padaku... memang seperti dimimpi itu.' Pandangan Sakura meredup mengingat mimpi buruknya semalam.

"Ternyata disini." Suara seseorang mengagetkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Eh?"

####

"Hei! Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke bangkit dan membayar Ramen yang dipesan mereka semua—ia mentraktir teman-temannya, ingat?

"Aku mau melihat-lihat sekeliling." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Terima kasih Ramennya Uchiha." Ujar Neji diiringi anggukan yang lain.

"Ya! Terima kasih banyak! Aku kenyang sekali." Teriak Chouji yang sedang melahap ramennya yang ke-7.

'Kenyang? Masih makan dengan rakus begitu ia bilang kenyang? Dasar gendut!' Batin Suigetsu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, lalu keluar kedai.

Tanpa disadari siapapun Karin sudah tak ada di kursinya.

####

"Eh?" Sakura agak kaget mendapati seorang pemuda pucat sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, Sai.

"Sai? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura heran. Seingatnya jarang ada orang di dekat sungai ini.

Tempat ini selalu sepi. Makanya Sakura sering kesini kalau pikirannya sedang kalut atau sekedar beristirahat sebentar memandang langit diatasnya yang seakan lebih tinggi jika dilihat dari sini.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih tepat bertanya begitu pada Sakura-san." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum tulus dan duduk disebelah Sakura.

Kali ini ia tak kaget lagi mengingat tadi malam ia tak bisa tidur dan tanpa sadar berulang kali 'tersenyum' karena gadis disampingnya ini.

"Benar juga ya." Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Jadi kenapa Sakura-san ada disini? Bukankah harusnya ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Sai, masih dengan 'senyum'nya.

"Ah! Itu... anu.. a-aku... Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku tidak ada tugas." Sakura nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk tengkuknya lagi.

"Begitu?" Gumam sai pelan.

"Hm." Sakura menjawab sambil mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri kenapa kesini?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Hmm... entahlah. Aku baru pertama kali kesini. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kesini." Jawab Sai.

"Aneh!" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku aneh? Tapi sepertinya Sakura-san yang terlihat aneh hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanya Sai. Kali ini wajahnya kembali tak berekspresi.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura berbohong. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan siapa pun.

Tes Tes

Tanpa aba-aba air mata Sakura jatuh. Menjadikan kebohongannya terlihat jelas. Sakura tersentak.

'Sial! Kenapa aku malah menangis?'

"Ugh!" Sakura langsung menghapus air matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya keluar lagi.

Sai hanya diam. Tak tampak emosi apapun di wajah pucatnya.

Meski begitu, perasaan aneh kembali menyeruak di dada Sai. Perasaan yang membuatnya sesak. Tapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, perasaan sebelumnya menyesakkan tapi membuatnya senang.

Tapi saat ini sesak yang membuatnya begitu merasa sakit. Perasaan asing lain lagi yang membuat Sai kewalahan. Melihat air mata Sakura membuatnya begitu merasa aneh. Ia merasa ingin melenyapkan air mata itu. Entah bagaimana perasaan seperti itu bisa dia rasakan.

"Maaf... a-aku hanya kelilipan." Ujar Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Dan hasilnya, malah membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

Dada Sai terasa berdenyut dan rasa sakit itu makin menjadi-jadi saja.

GYUUT

"A-apa yang-?" Sakura kaget saat tiba-tiba Sai menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Menangislah." Bisik Sai lembut ditelinga Sakura.

"A-aku-" Sakura terbata dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ssst..." Sai makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tenanglah." Bisik Sai lagi sambil mencium rambut Sakura yang wangi. Sai bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Rasanya ia melakukannya begitu saja.

Dan ia merasa begitu hangat dan lega saat mendekap Sakura erat seperti ini. Perasaan asing yang membuatnya sesak itu makin menjadi. Tapi ia menyukainya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan membuatnya tak sadar dan lupa diri. Begitu... memabukkan.

Sakura terdiam dan berhenti memberontak.

'Hangat.' Batin Sakura.

"Menangislah. Jangan ditahan." Bisik Sai sekali lagi dan melonggarkan dekapannya. Membiarkan gadis berambut pink itu membasahi bajunya dengan air mata.

Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir lagi. Makin lama makin deras dan membuatnya sesenggukan. Ia mencengkram belakang baju Sai erat.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok pemuda mengamati mereka dengan mata merah menyala. Rahangnya mengeras menyaksikan adegan romantis didepannya. Tangannya terkepal mewujudkan emosi yang begitu meluap-luap yang ditahannya. Dadanya terasa sakit dengan rasa kecewa yang amat sangat.

"Sai." Geramnya pelan dengan penuh emosi.

.

.

.

"Jadi karena itu ya? Sasuke-kun."

[To Be Continued]

**Thanks to : Fyo sakurasuke chan, Ichi Ryuu, ara Aphrodite, Nanako Haruna, Uchiha Sakura97, Mhaya Hatake, 4ntk4-chan, Nakamura Kumiko chan, Aishiteru FC, Azuka Kanahara, MissUchiwa, reader, Mozza Dio, Luth Melody, naoriN.**

**A/N : **akh! Maaphkan saia karena update lama bgt. Saia lumayan sibuk sejak mulai masuk sekolah ini -.-a. Saia juga mau minta maaph kalo fic saia ini jelek—apalagi chp ini. Saia juga g tahu, tapi kepercayaan diri saia i2 g besar. Saia mrasa senang banget setiap ada review yang masuk, saia jd semangat nulis fic karena review kalian semua. Saia juga g tw apakah saia lelet dlm menulis fic soal'y saia langsung nglanjutin fic ini sehari setelah selesai MOSB tgl 11 Juli-(saat ini) 16 Juli. Saia g bisa nyelesain satu chapter dlm satu hari—otak udh panas duluan.

Saia juga mw minta maaph lagi karena mungkin SasuSaku disini blm brasa bgt, yg ada malah SaiSaku. Saia bener-bener g da niat bikin readers kecewa, ini karena saia terlalu suka momen2 Sasu cemburu. Sekali lagi saia minta maaph ats kekurangan saia sbg author baru. Kalo memang saia lelet bgt saia mohon maaph sama readers smua'y. Bole minta review'y? ,


	4. Chapter 4 : Uchiha san?

Wew, saia kena flame. Kali ini saia mw ngladeni flamers itu, sbaik'y diladeni ato didiemin z y? Saia mrasa meladeni mereka Cuma buang2 waktu & energi. Moga2 lain kali saia g terpikir bwt ngladeni mereka. Amiiin. Saya juga punya pertanyaan. Semi-canon itu apa bedanya sama canon? Gomen saia org baru jd g tw .

Buat reanz+coolduck : entah mengapa saia bisa ngrasa kalo kalian itu 1 org yg sama. Maaph kalo saia slah, tp entah kenapa saia bs yakin bgt. Reanz, awal'y saia kira qmu mw ngeflame jg, hehehe. Saia kaget wktu bc kalimat pertama yg 'hei author baru!' tapi ternyata kamu baik bgt^^

Hufff, gara2 ngladenin flamer jd panjang bgt nih pdhal mw bls semua review T.T. Buat reviewer semua... saia sayang kalian! *ditabok riviewers gara2 norak*. Sekarang saia tau kalo author2 lain yg bilang bgitu benar2 tulus dari hati. Makasi semua^^... seandai'y saia bs nemuin temen2 yg dukung saia seperti kalian di kehidupan nyata saia -curcol-

**Who Are You?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who Are You****? ©Ana**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!_alur siput/OOC/Lebay/Ancur/mis typo/garing/bikin mual/norak (menurut para Flamers yang 'SEMPURNA')**

**Previously in W.A.Y **

'Bagaimana cara menghentikan ini?' sekarang ia terbayang senyum'nya'. Debaran yang dirasanya makin kuat saja. 'Aku harus tanyakan ini pada seseorang. Danzou? Tentu tidak. Buku. Ya. Cari dibuku.' Senyum palsu kembali menghiasi wajah pucat Sai.

"Hhhh" Sai menghela nafas panjang. Masih sibuk menenangkan gerak liar jantungnya.

.

'Tapi aku sudah menunggumu Sasuke-kun. Aku tak pernah melirik yang lain demi menunggumu kembali.' Kali ini Sakura bisa berkata lancar.

'Hei kau! Lepaskan Sasuke-kun!' gadis yang diakui sebagai pacar Sasuke tadi menarik Sakura hingga pelukannya terlepas.

PLAK!

.

"Sasuke! Apa masih jauh?" Suigetsu bertanya pelan pada Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa kau? Sudah lelah?" Tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek.

"Cih! Kau diam saja jalang!" Suigetsu mengumpat.

"KAU-" Karin menggeram.

.

"Aneh!" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku aneh? Tapi sepertinya Sakura-san yang terlihat aneh hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanya Sai. Kali ini wajahnya kembali tak berekspresi.

**Chapter IV : Uchiha-san?**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna soft pink dan putih melalui jendela satu-satunya di ruang itu.

"Ngg." Sakura makin menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dengan setengah sadar.

"Aduuh... siapa sih yang membuka tirai jendela?" Sakura mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya dengan setengah mengantuk. Mau tak mau sinar matahari yg masuk terasa mengganggu juga.

Sakura meringis kecil dengan pertanyaan bodohnya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang membuka tirai itu. Ia kan tinggal sendirian. Paling-paling ia lupa menutupnya semalam.

Sakura menyeret kakinya dengan malas ke arah kamar mandi. Ia melirik jam sebentar. '08.43? siang sekali aku bangun.' Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual bersih-bersihnya.

.

15 menit. Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaiannya yang biasa jika tak ada misi.

Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 08.58.

'Perpustakaan buka jam 9.30. kalau aku sarapan dulu pasti masih sempat.'

Sakura pergi ke dapur dan menyalakan kompor untuk memanaskan sup yang dibuatnya semalam. Ia baru saja mempelajari cara membuat sup itu dari Miki baa-san—wanita tua yang menempati apartemen yang juga di lantai 3 bersama cucunya.

Sakura heran, kenapa Miki baa-san tidak membeli yang di lantai 1 saja mengingat wanita tua itu terkadang mengeluh kakinya sakit saat menaiki tangga.

Tek.

Sakura meletakkan panci yang berisi sup itu diatas api kompornya. Menyetel apinya agar tidak terlalu besar. Ia lalu menyender di meja dapur. Ia teringat kejadian-kejadian 2 hari terakhir. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

:+: Flashback on:+:

Tok Tok Tok

"Permisi." Sakura berseru seraya mengetuk pintu didepannya yang bertuliskan 'Mizushima'.

Cklek.

Terlihat wanita tua pendek yang berwajah teduh dan ceria membukakan pintu dengan senyum terkembang.

"Saku-chan. Aku pikir kau sibuk dan tidak bisa datang. Ayo masuk." Wanita tua itu menggandeng lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam.

"Tentu saja aku datang Miki baa-san. Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan datang." Balas Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan mengikuti Miki baa-san masuk ke dalam.

"Ya ya ya. Yang penting aku senang kau datang." Jawab wanita tua itu dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk di kursi ruang makan di dapur.

"Miki baa-san selalu pandai mengelak ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil dan duduk dikursi yang membelakangi jendela.

"Hm?" Miki baa-san menggumam sambil melirik Sakura.

"Apa?" Balas Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ku anggap itu tadi sebagai pujian." Ucap Miki baa-san sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja itu pujian, baa-san." Balas Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pujianmu, tolong ambilkan handuk kecil dalam kamar mandi." Ucap Miki baa-san. Yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu antusias.

"Eh? Apa yang seperti itu bisa dibilang tanda terima kasih? Kenapa aku merasa itu seperti hukuman ya?" sindir Sakura sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Itu versi tersendiri dariku. Jangan banyak protes Saku-chan." Jawab Miki baa-san dengan nada memerintah sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan santai ke arah kamar mandi. Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Miki baa-san tersenyum jahil dibelakangnya.

SREEEG

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka pintu geser kamar mandi sebelum pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu dengan sendirinya.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget. Tapi kemudian muncul sesosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam, tanpa sehelai benang pun di bagian atas. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih.

Pemuda itu berambut perak agak panjang yang terjuntai lemas dan basah menutupi telinga dan tengkuknya. Kulitnya putih mulus, tak kalah dari kulit Sakura yang putih susu. Dengan mata biru pekat dan tatapan yang begitu dalam, tajam, dan menghanyutkan. Semburat merah muda menempel di pipi putih Sakura.

Pemuda itu juga terlihat kaget saat melihat Sakura yang masih terdiam didepannya dengan wajah memerah. Semburat merah juga muncul di wajah pemuda itu, namun hanya segaris tipis.

"Sakura!" Seru pemuda itu kaget.

"Mi-mizushima-san!" Seru Sakura yang juga kaget+malu. Belum lagi wajahnya bertambah merah saat Mizushima hanya memanggil nama kecilnya.

Lama mereka terdiam, masih dengan tatapan yang berpautan.

"Ma-maaf!" Mizushima langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya, masih dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

Sakura juga langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk kecil.

Sakura bisa mendengar Miki baa-san yang cekikikan di dapur.

:+: Flashback off :+:

"Aaah... Tidak! Tidak! Jangan diingat-ingat lagi!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, berusaha melupakan ingatannya itu. Rona merah masih menempel di wajahnya.

'Apa perlu aku membenturkan kepalaku supaya amnesia dan kejadian memalukan itu hilang?' batin Sakura dengan kesal. Rona merah tadi sudah tak tampak di wajahnya yang cemberut.

'Baiklah aku berlebihan. Aku juga pernah dengar perkataan adalah do'a. Kami-sama aku hanya bercanda. Jangan sampai aku dapat musibah semacam itu.' Sakura bergidik sendiri membayangkan dirinya yang amnesia.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela. Banyak anak kecil bermain di luar sana. Tapi pikiran Sakura tak disana.

Ia kembali teringat kejadian lainnya. Saat ia menangis di pelukan Sai. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

'Tak kusangka Sai bisa sebaik itu. Apalagi saat memelukku dia juga... ah! Lupakan! Jangan berpikir macam-macam!' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

'Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi... aku merasa begitu nyaman waktu itu, lega sekali. Dan ... aku bisa dengar degup jantungnya Sai waktu itu. Jangan-jangan dia...akh! aku mulai lagi.'

'Baiklah! Sakura Haruno, jangan berpikir macam-macam lagi! Sai bertindak begitu karena ia **teman** yang baik. Ya, teman yang baik. Tidak lebih. Lagipula mungkin saja ia mempelajari cara itu dari buku. Ya. Pasti begitu.' Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia setengah yakin.

Sasuke-kun

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat pada Sasuke. Ia berhenti berpikir sejenak. Terdiam.

'Kenapa sulit sekali menghapus perasaan ini?' tatapan Sakura berubah sendu.

'Aku akan berusaha jadi sahabatmu saja Sasuke-kun. Bagiku sudah cukup. Aku... tak mau sakit lagi.' Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Ia menutup matanya yang sudah memanas. Menarik nafas panjang dan mngeluarkannya perlahan.

'Yang pertama harus bisa bersikap biasa.'

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari apartemennya menuju perpustakaan. Ia membawa buku-buku tebal yang didekapnya. Dari buku pengobatan sampai novel remaja.

'Baru jam 9.10... perpustakaan buka jam 9.30. Pergi kemana dulu ya?' Sakura berpikir sambil berjalan.

Pandangannya menangkap sebuah bangku panjang yang diatapi pohon tua yang rindang.

"Tempat yang strategis." Gumam Sakura diiringi tawa kecil. Ia berjalan menuju bangku itu tanpa tahu ada orang lain yang sedang menikmati keteduhan pohon yang sama.

Tanpa ragu Sakura duduk di bangku itu dan mulai 'menyeleksi' bukunya.

"Aku sedang malas baca pelajaran. Baca novel saja. Untung saja aku jadi meminjam ini kemarin." Sakura berkata pelan sambil membuka novelnya dengan semangat.

Dari 5 buku yang dipinjam Sakura dari perpustakaan, hanya satu yang diluar kategori 'ilmu pengetahuan'. Sakura pun jarang meminjam novel romance seperti ini, ia lebih suka membaca buku-buku kesehatan.

Sakura dulu sama seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Menyukai hal-hal yang berbau romantika cinta remaja. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda. Ia tak mau lagi membaca fiksi-fiksi romance itu.

Kenapa? Karena Sakura merasa semakin terpuruk jika membaca kisah percintaan yang kebanyakan berakhir bahagia, sedangkan kisahnya? Tragis begini. Itu semua seperti cambuk bagi Sakura yang kisah cintanya, yang merupakan kenyataan lebih pahit dari pada kisah-kisah bohongan itu.

Cintanya yang tak terbalas oleh Sasuke itu benar-benar menghancurkannya. Siapa yang tahu dengan perasaannya? Mungkin banyak yang berpikir Sakura menyukai Sasuke karena ketampanan dan kekuatan pemuda itu saja. Yah, memang awalnya dua hal itulah yang menumbuhkan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia makin banyak mengetahui kehidupan kelam Sasuke. Dan apa ia masih menyukai Sasuke dengan keadaan terpuruk oleh dendam begitu? TIDAK! Ia tak lagi menyukai Sasuke. Tapi... rasa suka itu tergantikan dengan rasa cinta.

Rasa cinta yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya yang baru saja mengenal indahnya masa remaja. Dan sekarang cintanya yang tak terbalas telah menimbulkan trauma baginya untuk mencoba merebut hati pemuda Uchiha itu lagi.

Maka dari itu, novel yang dibacanya sekarang adalah novel bergenre romance/angst/tragedy. Membaca kisah yang tragis seperti kisahnya merupakan obat tersendiri bagi hatinya yang terluka. Meskipun bukan obat yang terlalu manjur bagi rasa sakitnya. Setidaknya bukan kisah yang terasa mengejeknya dengan akhir yang begitu bahagia.

Sakura mulai membaca novelnya dengan serius. Tanpa tahu seseorang memperhatikannya dari pohon diatasnya.

"Ah! Tidak seru." Sakura langsung menutup novelnya dengan wajah kesal. Baru saja ia membaca adegan romantis di novel tersebut. Yang membuatnya juga sedikit 'tercambuk'.

Ia langsung beralih ke buku kesehatan yang berjudul 'Penanganan Penderita Kerusakan Organ Penghasil Cakra Tingkat Lanjut.'

Wajahnya berubah sumringah. Kemudian mulai serius membaca buku yang tebalnya hampir 7cm itu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kutu buku?" suara yang familiar itu mengagetkan Sakura. Tentu saja ia mengenalinya. Dia...

"Sa-sasuke!" Ujar Sakura kaget saat mendapati Sasuke yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke yang wajahnya kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura seramah mungkin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang tajam ke emerald Sakura.

"Ma-maaf." Sakura berkata pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

'Cih! Bukankah biasanya ia tak peduli dengan sikapku? Kenapa gadis ini jadi begitu cepat menyerah sekarang?' Batin Sasuke yang jadi gusar dengan tingkah Sakura sekarang. Ia sendiri menyadari kalau ia menyukai sifat pantang menyerah Sakura dulu.

Dan kini, Si bocah Uchiha kena batunya. Apakah ia menyesal meninggalkan konoha? Ya, sedikit. Tentu saja terbilang sedikit dibandingkan harga dirinya yang (sangat) tinggi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tak jelas maksud dan artinya.

"Eh? Apanya?" Tanya Sakura yang kini mulai berani menatap Sasuke. Meski belum berani menatap langsung mata onyx yang begitu menusuk itu.

"Sasuke? Tch..Sejak kapan kau memanggilku begitu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kembali menatap tajam tepat ke mata emerald Sakura. 'Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke-kun?' Sasuke bertanya-tanya akan sikap aneh Sakura.

"Ngg... entahlah. Sejak kau pulang sepertinya. Maaf aku lancang. Aku akan merubahnya menjadi Uchiha-san." Balas Sakura yang kini sudah mendapat keberanian lebih. Ia menjawab sambil balas memandang tatapan menusuk itu dengan tatapan yang 'diusahakan' sebiasa mungkin.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura. Rasa kesalnya makin bertambah.

"Tidak." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sepertinya kata 'Jangan' pun menjadi kata terlarang bagi ego Sang Uchiha muda.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Jadi harus bagaimana aku memanggilmu sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum palsu.

'Bersikap biasa. Bersikap biasa. Bersikap biasa.' Berulang kali kalimat itu berdengung di pikiran Sakura.

"Berhentilah membohongiku dengan senyum memuakkan seperti itu!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mulai kehilangan kontrol.

Sakura menghilangkan senyumnya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, jadi ia hanya diam dan memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau jadi sama memuakkannya dengan bocah pucat yang kau peluk dengan mesra kemarin!" Sasuke kini mulai berteriak. Ia menjadi benar-benar panas mengingat kembali pemandangan di pinggir sungai kemarin sore.

Mata Sakura membulat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke melihatnya bersama Sai.

"Kau... melihat kami?" tanya Sakura setengah tak yakin. Raut wajahnya kini terlihat khawatir.

"Cih! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas! Melihat Haruno Sakura menangis di pelukan pria yang TAK SEHARUSNYA!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

Api cemburu benar-benar membakar habis pasokan kesabaran Uchiha Sasuke. Menguasainya hingga membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"APA YANG SALAH? TAK SEHARUSNYA? Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku Tuan Uchiha?" Balas Sakura yang juga ikut berdiri dan berteriak. Ternyata amarah sudah menjalar di hati gadis Haruno ini.

Sasuke terlihat akan mulai berteriak lagi saat Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tak seharusnya? Kau bilang tak seharusnya? Ah! Yang mana yang seharusnya? Apa kau mau bilang 'Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha'?" ejek Sakura yang entah dapat ide dari mana meledek seorang Uchiha dengan seberani itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Membuat Sakura terpancing untuk merasa menang atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ya." Gumaman pelan itu cukup membuat Sakura terdiam dan kaget.

"Kau dengar? YA! Akulah orang yang seharusnya disana! Bukan si brengsek itu!" Jawab Sasuke kembali berteriak. Balasan yang tak terduga bagi Sakura tentu saja.

Sakura terdiam. Masih kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ia sulit menerima pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Baginya terlalu aneh untuk mengartikannya "**Sasuke Uchiha cemburu.**"dan pada akhirnya menjadikan suatu kesimpulan '**Sasuke Uchiha mencintai Sakura Haruno.**'

Kalimat yang terlalu sulit diterima logika Sakura yang sudah terlanjur diberi asupan anggapan bahwa '**Sasuke Uchiha membenci Sakura Haruno.**'

"Hai." Sai muncul diantara dua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka ini.

"Sai?" Ucap Sakura yang makin kaget atas kehadiran teman pucatnya di saat yang tak tepat ini.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke kasar yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

'Bagus! Sekarang ia sudah bisa memandangku seperti itu.' Gusarnya dalam hati. Ia menyalahkan Sai atas tatapan Sakura kali ini.

"Sekarang apa? Kau membelanya huh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mengejeknya.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak? Dia TEMANKU!" Jawab Sakura yang kembali naik darah.

"Jangan bercanda! Teman? Apa kau benar-benar menganggapnya **hanya** teman? Dan aku yakin ia tak hanya menganggapmu teman!" Balas Sasuke yang makin marah dengan perlawanan Sakura.

"Sakura-san. Apa kau ingin ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Sai yang tak bisa membaca situasi.

"Ya. Aku mau mengembalikan buku." Jawab Sakura dengan cepat sebelum memulai perdebatan kembali dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau kubilang teman, ya teman! Kalau pun kami bukan hanya teman! Tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Sakura menjawab dengan nada menantang.

"Tent—" Sasuke terhenti saat Sai menarik Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama saja. Aku juga ingin ke perpustakaan." Ucap Sai yang langsung menarik Sakura dan membawakan semua buku Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Seru Sasuke yang tak terima dengan kelakuan Sai yang seenaknya menarik lawan bicaranya. Apalagi itu Sakura. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura yang satunya. Sharingan kebanggaan Uchihanya pun turut tampil menandakan keadaan pemiliknya yang sedang panas.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya datar. Tak ada amarah lagi yang terlihat seperti tadi.

"Maaf Uchiha-san. Aku permisi." Ucap Sakura dan mengisyaratkan Sai untuk segera berlalu dari tempat itu saat ini juga.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke-san." Sai memberi Sasuke senyum palsunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

Ia tersenyum pada Sakura, senyum tulus bagi cintanya itu. Walaupun belum diketahuinya perasaan itu. Kemudian dikaitkannya jemarinya pada jemari Sakura. Menggandengnya erat.

Sakura memandang Sai kaget. Ia kemudian terdiam. Tak dibalasnya gandengan itu, tapi tak juga ditepisnya jari-jari ramping Sai yang dingin di jemarinya.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa akan meledak saat itu. Ia mematung di tempat seraya memandang kepergian Sakura-nya. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan geram.

Saat dua sosok itu tak tampak lagi dipandangannya, aliran listrik mengalir di sepanjang lengan Sasuke. Dengan tenaga penuh amarah dilancarkannya chidori itu pada bangku kayu yang tadi didudukinya bersama Sakura.

Baru ia akan menghancurkan target berikutnya—pohon rindang didekatnya—suara seseorang menghentikan gerakannya.

"Wah. Bisa-bisa kau menghancurkan separuh keindahan kawasan Konoha hari ini juga, Sasuke." Ucap orang itu dengan Santai.

Sasuke memandang orang itu dan menghentikan niatnya, sharingannya kembali tersembunyi.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

####

"Sakura-san."

"..."

"Sakura!" Suara Sai naik satu oktaf dan dengan mudahnya mendapat deathglare dari pustakawan berkacamata di dekat mejanya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sai dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Sakura." Bisik Sai sembari mengguncang lengan Sakura pelan.

"A-ada apa?" jawab Sakura yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Bahkan ia tak sadar Sai hanya memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Apa kau sedang membaca?" tanya Sai dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hmm. Bisa kau lihat sendiri. Memangnya kenapa?" Ucap Sakura diiringi anggukan singkat.

"Ya. Bisa kulihat itu. Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana kau membacanya dengan terbalik." Tanya Sai. Telunjuknya merujuk para sampul depan buku Sakura yang terbalik itu.

"A-a" Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bisa ditebak ia sangat malu.

"Ehm... a-aku sedang—" jawab Sakura setelah berusaha mengusir perasaan malunya.

"Melamun?" potong Sai.

"Tidak. Maksudku.. ya aku sedang memikirkan tentang—" Kata-kata yang seharusnya 'bagaimana membuat pil penambah cakra tanpa efek samping' terpotong oleh Sai—lagi.

"Sasuke-san?" potong Sai lagi yang sukses membuat Sakura terdiam. Tak berani mengelak ataupun mengakuinya.

"Diam berarti iya." Sai menumpukan sebelah sikunya diatas meja dan berhenti membaca. Ia memandang Sakura yang terlihat gelisah dan menunduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"Bisakah kita tidak usah membicarakan itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum pilu.

Sai diam memandang Sakura dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Senyum Sakura yang seperti itu membuatnya terpancing untuk menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya, kembali menenangkannya.

Tapi tentu ia takkan melakukannya sekarang. Entahlah. Ia merasa bukan waktu yang tepat. Dan... Satu hal lagi dari Haruno Sakura yang mempengaruhi Sai, setidaknya sekarang Sai lebih bisa membaca situasi—walaupun hanya saat bersama gadis Haruno ini saja.

"Mau menangis lagi?" tanya Sai menepuk bahunya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sai tersenyum. Masih dengan wajah sendunya ia kembali menunduk. Membuat Sai berpikir keras 'Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?'

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura setelah mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum ceria.

"Baguslah. Aku juga tidak mau bajuku basah lagi." Sai memasang senyum polosnya.

Sebelah alis Sakura berkedut-kedut menahan marah. Tangannya sudah siap menggapai kamus terdekat saat ia mengurungkan niatnya membunuh pria pucat dihadapannya ini dengan memukulinya dengan kamus sampai mati.

"Huh! Cobalah bicara lebih manis lagi pada seorang gadis." Balas Sakura sarkastik.

"Maaf." Sai kembali memasang senyumnya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Mereka tak lagi bicara satu sama lain.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Sai memecah kesunyian dengan suara rendah.

"Tentu. Barusan saja kau sudah bertanya." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sai.

"Berjanjilah tak akan memberitahukan siapapun tentang apapun yang kutanyakan." Sai memandang lurus ke mata emerald bening Sakura.

"Tentu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku... merasakan sesuatu yang asing." Ucap Sai pelan.

"Lalu?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu perasaan asing apa itu." Sai menambahkan. Ia menatap kaku meja dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran.

"Aku... juga sulit mengatakannya... begitu banyak dan bercampur aduk dan ... aku jadi bingung." Sai diam sejenak. Membuat Sakura makin penasaran.

"Aku terus terbayang wajah orang itu, sampai tidak bisa tidur. Setiap apa yang kulakukan aku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Setiap memikirkannya aku jadi berdebar-debar dan tak tenang, sampai membuatku sesak." Sai mencengkram erat dadanya yang sekarang berdebar juga terasa sesak seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya saat ia bersama Sakura.

"Dan entah mengapa aku jadi suka mengingat-ingat semua tentangnya. Senyumnya, mata indahnya, gerakannya, bahkan gerak bibirnya saat bicara. Juga semua ekspresinya." Sai kembali terbayang segala tentang Sakura seperti yang ia sebutkan. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Sebisa mungkin ia tak memandang Sakura.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih merasakannya. Aku juga tak mampu memandangnya sekarang, aku takut tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuhnya lebih dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa aneh saat dia menangis, aku juga tak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Dan saat melihatnya bersama laki-laki lain aku menjadi gusar sendiri. Aku... selalu ingin menemuinya. Apa ini yang namanya gila? Apa aku... sakit?" Tanya Sai di akhir penjelasannya. Tangannya terkepal menahan diri untuk tidak memandang Sakura. Nafasnya kembali memburu.

"Kau tidak gila. Tapi tergila-gila." Sakura terkekeh memandangi Sai yang menunduk.

"Selamat! Kau jatuh cinta, Sai." Sakura menyentuh tangan kiri Sai sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

'Dan aku baru melepaskan cintaku.' Tambah Sakura dalam hati. Air mukanya kembali sendu.

GREEB!

"Siapa?" Tanya Sai saat membalikkan wajahnya melihat ke belakang, ke arah orang yang memeluk lehernya.

"I-Ino!" Ucap Sakura kaget.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kaget melihatku?" Tanya Ino dan melepas pelukannya di leher Sai dan memandang Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kau sudah pulang?" Sakura menghampiri Ino.

"Kenapa? Kau rindu padaku?" Tanya Ino yang langsung saling berpelukan sebentar dengan Sakura.

"Ya. Sudah pasti kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kupikir kau akan senang tidak ada aku. Jadi tidak ada wanita cantik yang menutupi mata para pria dari jidat lebarmu?" Ejek Ino. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hah? Jangan besar kepala dulu Ino gendut. Aku tentu benar-benar merindukan juniorku yang payah. Kalau kau tidak ada siapa lagi yang mau kuhukum?" Sakura balas mengejek. Kali ini Ino tak membalas. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya lagi dengan jengkel.

"Sai. Apa kau ada misi lusa nanti?" Tanya Ino yang sudah mengambil tempat disamping Sai. Ia merapat. Memperkecil jaraknya dengan Sai.

Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya dan memandang dua temannya dengan bosan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Bagus! Kau mau menemaniku ke festival?" Tanya Ino penuh harap.

Sai menatap Sakura. Kemudian tersenyum lagi pada Ino.

"Maaf. Aku sudah janji pergi dengan Sakura-san." Sai tersenyum ke arah Ino yang menampakkan ekspresi kaget bercampur kesal.

Sedangkan Sakura? Ia melongo mendengar jawaban Sai. 'Kapan aku dan dia berjanji?' batin Sakura.

"Begitu?" tanya Ino pada Sakura dengan wajah sebal.

"Benarkan, Sakura-san?" tanya Sai dengan senyumnya.

Sai terus tersenyum menunggu ia menjawab. Sedangkan Ino terus menatapnya penasaran. Perlakuan dua temannya itu membuatnya jadi 'agak ' gugup.

"Y-ya." Jawab Sakura pelan dan terbata.

'Ugh! Apa yang kukatakan?' batin Sakura. Sementara senyum canggung menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku ajak Sasuke-kun saja." Jawab Ino riang.

DEG!

Ino melirik Sakura untuk melihat reaksi rival cintanya itu. 'khu khu khu.. pasti dia mengamuk. Tak dapat Sai, Sasuke-kun juga tak apa-apa.'

Sakura tersenyum ringan pada Ino. "Begitu? Uchiha-san tadi sedang duduk di bangku dekat pohon Sakura tua di sebelah penginapan Michizaku. Mungkin dia masih disana."

"Eh? begitu?" Ino jadi gugup sendiri mendapati reaksi Sakura yang jauh beda dibandingkan biasanya.

"Ya. Tadi aku dan Sai bertemu dengannya disana. Semoga berhasil Ino." Ucap Sakura dengan riang. Ino makin heran dengan sikap Sakura sekarang.

'Kenapa dengan Sakura? Dan apa-apaan dia memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan Uchiha-san? Ada yang aneh.' Batin Ino menatap Sakura penuh selidik.

"Kenapa Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang menyadari arti tatapan Ino padanya.

"Ah! Tidak. Kalau begitu aku mau mencari Sasuke-kun dulu ya. Daah." Ino melambai dan meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan tergesa.

Sakura dan Sai memandang sosok Ino hingga menghilang di balik pintu lebar perpustakaan.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menepati janjimu lusa nanti, Sakura-san." Sai memecah keheningan dengan suara pelan, diiringi senyum tulusnya.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sai tak percaya.

Sementara seseorang di balik rak didekat mereka sudah mendengarkan percakapan mereka sejak tadi, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sayu.

####

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun. Hitung-hitung kau mengenalkanku pada lingkungan Konoha." Bujuk Karin yang menempel disamping Sasuke.

"Kau. Menjauhlah sedikit." Sasuke memandang datar Karin. Ia baru selesai ngobrol—ralat—bicara 'sedikit' dengan kakashi di bawah pohon rindang tadi saat Karin menyerbunya dengan sejuta macam teknik merayu.

"Aku takkan menjauh kalau kau tak mau menemaniku." Karin memperdekat jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku sudah mengizinkanmu tinggal di rumahku. Itu sudah cukup." Balas Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sasuke-kun." Sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Karin dengan nada sinis saat memandang gadis itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Ino Yamanaka. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku hanya mau mengucapkan selamat atas kepulanganmu. Kemarin saat kau pulang aku sedang tidak di Konoha." Ucap Ino dengan senyum manis.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

'Apa artinya itu?' Tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Kau mau kan ke festival denganku?" Tanya Karin dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

'Siapa perempuan ini? Genit sekali? Jangan sampai Sasuke-kun mau pergi dengannya!' batin Ino yang juga balas menatap sinis Karin.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab tanpa memandang Karin sedikit pun.

"Kena-"

"Karena aku pergi dengannya." Sasuke menatap tajam tepat ke mata safir Ino.

'Eh?'

[To Be Continued]

**A/N : **seperti'y inilah saat-saat dimana ketahanan saia sebagai author baru di uji. Flame berdatangan dengan sadis'y. Saia mw berterimakasih pada riviewers+readers+flamers sekalian. Tapi tentu saia menghargai riviewers dan silent reader saja. Karna jujur saja saia 'agak' tersinggung dgn kata2 para flamers yang 'HEBAT'.

Buat para flamers saia acungi jempol utk keberanian kalian baca fic yang menurut kalian g bagus ini. Dan buat yang udh mau bc fic saia n yg bilang bagus, saia sangat berterimakasih dan percaya dengan pendapat yang kalian tulis sendiri dari pd yg ditulis para flamers yg sharus'y g diladeni itu.

Thanx to : **Fyo sakurasuke chan, Ichi Ryuu, ara Aphrodite, Nanako Haruna, Uchiha Sakura97, Mhaya Hatake, 4ntk4-chan, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Aishiteru FC, Azuka Kanahara, MissUchiwa, reader, Mozza Dio, Luth Melody, naoriN, Airi Hoshina, Cendy Hoseki, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Yuriesha Uchiha, reanz, coolduck, uchiha ran, dan Auntao. **Review kalianlah penyemangat saia waktu saia tertohok baca flame yg brasa angkuh itu. Makasiiiii! Saia udh g terlalu peduli ama flamers itu, yg penting jgn sampai saia ngecewain kalian semua. ^o^d. Yg dibawah g usah dibaca z yah, itu khusus untuk flamers yg 'Sombong'. Itupun kalo mereka masih lewat di fic saia. Hahaha, kan mereka g suka.

To flamers :

Yhuda-san : Kalo mual laen kali kalo bc bw kresek aja mas biar g NGEREPOTIN org lain. Ato minum ANTIMO. Yap ini fic pertama saia. Seenggak'y saia punya fic yg dgn serius saia pikirkan & buat, g Cuma ngkritik org lain doang :p . Masalah berenti jadi author sih, Saia OGAH brenti! Siapa lo nyuruh2? Jujur, saia juga jijik bc flame anda. Kalo g suka y g usah dibaca! Yg BEBAL itu kan anda, kalo bc chp. 1 udh mual knp chp. Selanjut'y masih dibaca jg? Jd pikirin z sendiri syp yg bebal!

Sinis kun chan : Iya. Menurut saia jg emang ancur, tp saia nulisnya ikhlas dan g ada maksud nyakitin hati org, seenggaknya saia g punya niat buruk. Kalo emang saia dilahirkan tanpa skill yg bagus kayak kamu, kamu mau apa? Menghina saia dg flame? Itu artinya anda menyalahkan tuhan yg menciptakan saia dgn beberapa kekurangan. Anda benar, saia emang g pernah bikin fic sebelumnya. Kalo emang fic saia sejelek yg anda bilang maap aja y. Dan masalah mw update ato nggak itu HAK SAYA sebagai author yg sah disini! G TERIMA? Kalo g terima bikin dong akun jg kalo brani! Kalo mw ngeflame sih terserah, tapi kalo mw nglarang saia update apa hak lo? Siapa lo jg g kenal tuh! Ke laut ajeeee... terserah kalo anda berpikir para reviewers bohong tentang komen mereka. Tapi saia lebih percaya orang yg sopan seperti mereka dari pada Flamer yg g punya akun macam anda :p .

Sucksusucku : Jayus? G nyadar diri tuh nulis begitu? Anda nulis begitu seolah-olah anda udh tw letak kesalahan saia. Kenapa g bikin akun kalo mw ngeflame? TAKUT ya? Kalo bc flame Sinis kun tadi saia ada sedikit pendapat yg sama dg isi flame'y. Maka dari itu saia mw bilang 'MAAF' atas kekurangan saia, tp saia jg memprotes yg tdk saia setujui. Dan tentang flame anda, Heloo? Gaje bgt sih! Kalo flame anda ditulis dengan alasan akurat saia mungkin menganggap itu kritik bkn flame. Dan sepertinya anda g suka SasuSaku yah? Saia nebak begitu dari username anda.

Buat para flamers kalo kalian punya akun, saia pengen tw. Tapi jgn brprasangka saia mw bls dendam mw nge-flame kalian seenak jidat seperti yg kalian lakukan, saia Cuma mw liat sebagus apa fic kalian sampe2 kalian bs ngeluarin kt2 sadis bgitu. Kalo bgus saia bakal blg bagus, tp kalo g bgus saia blg agak g bagus.

Kalo kalian g punya akun, saia minta e-mail kalian saja. Jujur, saia tertarik dgn pola pikir kalian yg menganggap remeh karya org lain. Ato kalo g keberatan add fb saia aja. Silahkan liat d profil. Kalo kalian g mw, saia simpulkan kalian TAKUT sama saia. Kalo masih g mw jg... saia jg g bakal gantung diri koq g bs berinteraksi dgn flamers kayak kalian! Masih byk manusia2 sosial di dunia ini! Weeeeek :p

Nah, sbg ucapan terima kasih saia balikin kata2 kalian. FLAME G PENTING BIKIN MUAL NGANTUK JAYUS MENJIJIKKAN ANCUR NYAMPAH GA MUTU NORAK LEBAY GARING ANEH.

Haha... saia udh lebih lega. Buat Yhuda-san, Dasar flamer BEBAL weeeek :p


	5. Chapter 5 : Fireworks Festival

Yeeey! Akhirnya saia bisa update juga! Uhm... gomen update'y lama. Flashdisc saia dipinjem temen, dan update-an'y ada di fd saia... yah... dia baru ngembaliin sesudah lebaran. So? Ginilah jadi'y. Saia juga baru bangkit dari keterpurukan saia karena masuk kelas reguler T.T –curhat dikit boleh ya,hehe- tapi setelah saia pikir2 lagi, g buruk jg di reguler, saia jd brasa kayak hermione granger di kelas haha. Yg bikin saia sakit hati itu waktu tes wawancara saia bisa menjawab dgn lancar n nem saia jg mencukupi, tapi ternyata ada yang nem'y rendah malah lulus dan saia gak. Rasa'y malu banget, soal'y teman2 yg lulus dominan dari kls saia waktu smp. Udah ah, maaph jadi curhat panjang lebar. Buat mhaya hatake, di chap ini ada isi perjanjiannya.

Bales riview dulu (langsung bc crita'y jg gpp, soal'y balasan riview'y kepanjangan):

UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha : boleh! –menjerit kegirangan (maklum author baru)- makasi udh ngasi semangat buat saia^^

Coldonechiibi : adududuh... saia kn masi baru, jd blm pantes d panggil senpai. Hehe. Maaf update'y g kilat. Makasi y smangat'y

Icha yukina clyne : saia udh nyisipin kissing scene sasusaku d chap ini. Tapi g tw udh bgus ato g, abis ide'y lgsg nubruk otak saia wktu lgi nulis XD. Gpp koq riview'y panjang, saia ska riview yg pnjg hehe –author aneh!- justru karena review yg panjang dari cha ini yg bikin saia tambah semangat apalagi sampai mw d fav. Makasii yah! Mw review lagi?

Uchiha Sakura97 : ampuni saia karna update lama tp semoga ska kissing scene sasusaku'y hehe

Fyo-chan : Saia senang bgt wktu bc riview dari fyo-chan. Makasi udh ngasi smangat bwt saia^o^

Rievectha Herbst : hehe... bru riview jg g papa yg penting ada, hoho. Makasi udh review. RnR lagi?

Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku : makasi saran'y utk mngabaikan para flamers. Hehe tp saia sulit bgt nganggap mereka kentut yg sngaja lewat karna saia bayangin'y jd pengen ktawa.

cherry'blossom-kawaii : Ini udh update. RnR lagi yah ^.-v

Antka : makasi udh nyemangatin! Review dari antka slalu bikin saia semangat! Smoga g bosen2 bwt RnR, hehe

aya-na rifa'i : makasi udh mw alert senpai! RnR lagi yah.

debzz-73 : saia msh bingung tamat di chap brp -.-a. Salam kenal jg debo (walopun udh kenal di fb, hoho) makasi udh riview!

Cendy Hoseki : uhm... di festival mereka misah. Silakan bc kejadian selengkap'y. Hehe.

SakuNuSasu : hiks... maaf update'y blm kilat T.T *nangis bombay*

Yuriesha Uchiha : gpp koq panggil ana-chan biar lbh akrab wah, qt sama! Saia jg siswa durhaka haha *bangga*. RnR lagi yah!

Mayura : ah! Ini M4yura senpai bukan? Makasi pencerahan'y. Saia g bkal nanggepin flamers itu lagi

iceichochac : ng? Mana e-mail'y nih? Panggil ana aja hehe. Saia panggil kamu syp?

Shard VLocasters : Makasii semangat'y! Saia jd tambah smangattt! RnR lagi, please.

Reanz+coolduck : wah! Kalian saudaraan? Apa kalian kembar? Ato kakak adik? Yg kakak syp?. Hehe (author kebanyakan cengengesan -dikemplang-) kalian dua bersaudara yg lucu

Maaph yah saia ngira kalian 1 org yg sama, manusia kn tak luput dari kesalahan *ngeles* Sinis-kun chan nyesel? Sperti'y tdk, berhubung dy ngirim PM yg brisi kalimat g sopan *sebel* tapi sayang'y g bisa dibaca smua isi'y abis'y dia g nulis tittle bwt pesan jd g bisa d bc, wkwkwk, biarin z deh tuh Psycho. Hmm, semoga suka chp ini yah! Saia tunggu review slanjut'y hoho. Engg, apa kalian keberatan balasan riview kalian saia jadikan satu?

Miyuki Izumi : makasi penjelasan'y Miyu-senpai, saia udh ngerti sekarang makasi jg udh mw alert. RnR lagi yah.

Made-kun : apa udh banyak SasuSaku'y? Makasi udh riview, saia jg heran... kenapa flamer itu g bersifat rasional kayak made-kun yg jujur n g sirik serta rajin menabung *author ngegombal* apa made-kun org bali?

naoriN : ini udh update loh. Hehe *cengengesan lagi.*

7color : udh update. Minta review'y yah.

**Who Are You?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who Are You? ©Ana**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!_alur siput/OOC/Lebay/Ancur/mis typo/garing/bikin mual/norak (menurut para Flamers yang 'SEMPURNA')**

**Previously in W.A.Y**

"Ku anggap itu tadi sebagai pujian."

"Tentu saja itu pujian, baa-san."

.

SREEEG

"Eh?"

"Sakura!"

"Mi-mizushima-san!"

.

"Ah! Tidak seru."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kutu buku?"

"Sa-sasuke!"

.

"Kau tahu? Kau jadi sama memuakkannya dengan bocah pucat yang kau peluk dengan mesra kemarin!"

"Kau... melihat kami?"

"Cih! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas! Melihat Haruno Sakura menangis di pelukkan pria yang TAK SEHARUSNYA!"

"Tak seharusnya? Kau bilang tak seharusnya? Ah! Yang mana yang seharusnya? Apa kau mau bilang 'Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha'?"

.

"Maaf. Aku sudah janji pergi dengan Sakura-san."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku ajak Sasuke-kun saja."

DEG!

**Chapter V : Firework Festival**

SLUUURP

"AH! Enaknya~. Ramen Ichiraku memang paling enak di Konoha." Naruto mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan jaketnya.

Naruto sedang makan di Ichiraku bersama Sasuke dan Karin—ia ngotot ikut Sasuke.

'Apa sih? Bagaimana bisa lelaki setampan Sasuke-kun mau berteman dengan orang jorok seperti dia?' batin Karin.

"Hei, Sasuke. Dari kemarin aku penasaran." Naruto tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius.

'Eh?' Karin langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto lagi. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto.

"Apa sih isi perjanjian yang kau setujui itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah lugu.

'Huh, kukira dia mau bilang apa!' Karin memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dengan satu jari. Sasuke menyeringai mengejek memandang Naruto.

"Apa? Bukankah wajar kalau aku tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocent.

"Karin. Jelaskan." ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali melahap ramennya dengan tenang.

"Ah, I-iya." Karin menjawab dengan gugup.

"Jadi begini." Karin memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya lagi. "Isi perjanjian tersebut adalah 1) Uchiha Sasuke dinyatakan kembali menjadi warga/shinobi Konoha yang sah. 2) Anggota Tim Taka dinyatakan menjadi warga/shinobi Konoha disertai pembubaran Tim Ninja Pelarian Taka. 3) Uchiha Sasuke memiliki hak penuh atas perumahan klan Uchiha. 4) Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menyerang Konoha. Melainkan mengabdikan diri sebagaimana ninja Konoha yang seharusnya. 5) pernyataan-pernyataan (1-4) tersebut telah disepakati bersyarat oleh Tim Taka dan Konoha. "

"Disepakati bersyarat? Syarat dari pihak mana? dan syarat apa itu?" dilihat dari wajahnya, Naruto sepertinya memikirkannya dengan sangat serius.

"Syaratnya dari Sasuke-kun. Kalau syaratnya apa... aku juga tidak tahu." ucap Karin dengan wajah sebal.

"Tidak tahu?" Naruto memandang Karin dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa? Aku memang tidak tahu. Yang tahu hanya Sasuke-kun!" Karin berkata pedas membalas respon Naruto tadi.

"Kau ini jadi perempuan galak sekali." ucap Naruto yang jadi sebal pada Karin.

"Hoi, teme! Syarat apa yang kau berikan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang baru selesai dengan ramennya.

'Bodoh! Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun mau memberitahunya. Aku saja tidak diberitahu.' sahut Karin dalam hati.

"Kau yakin mau tahu?" Sasuke menampakkan seringai tipis.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto semangat dan meraih gelas berisi teh dan meneguknya perlahan.

'Fu fu fu. Sudah kubilang—APAA?' Karin melongo mendapati Sasuke sudah bergeser bersiap membisiki Naruto. Ia tak mau ketinggalan. Ia ikut merapat pada dua pemuda itu.

Sasuke langsung menatapnya tajam. Karin langsung beringsut mundur ke tempatnya semula dengan wajah masam.

Sasuke membisik pelan di telinga Naruto, diselingi kilatan aneh di matanya onyxnya.

BRUUSH!

"Uhuk... uhuk. J-jangan bercanda!" Naruto tanpa sengaja menyemburkan tehnya dari mulut, dan dengan indahnya membuat Karin menampakkan ekspresi jijik. Ia kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan.

"Kau pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin Tsunade baa-chan menyutujui syarat yang merugikan 'dia' begitu!" bantah Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai samarnya. Ia kemudian menjauh dari Naruto.

"Jangan lupakan kalau itu menjadi impiannya sejak dulu. 'Dia' takkan rugi apapun." Sasuke melangkah keluar kedai dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Naruto terdiam, memandang mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. 'Memang harus merelakannya ya.'

"Seandainya aku memang mengajukan syarat itu. Mungkin akan lebih mudah."

####

"Sai!" Sakura hampir terlonjak kaget mendapati wajah Sai yang sedang tersenyum muncul saat ia baru saja keluar dari ruang obat.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kalau mau periksa ruangannya disebelah sana." Sakura menunjuk ruangan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berniat memeriksakan kesehatanku." Sai menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Sakura bertanya kembali dengan wajah berkerut.

"Apa kau pulang masih lama?" tanya Sai tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Yah... tidak terlalu. 30 menit lagi mungkin. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi, merasa pertanyaannya belum terjawab sejak tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan. Kau bisa ikut aku setelah pulang nanti?" wajah Sai kali ini kembali datar. Sesuai dengan perubahan hatinya yang terasa 'sedikit' gugup sekarang.

"Kurasa bisa. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" Sakura bertanya lagi. Tak dapat diragukan, rasa ingin tahu selalu mengiringi pemikiran gadis Haruno ini.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri nanti. Aku akan menunggumu pulang." Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah terserah kau." Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu ke arah ruang periksa.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berlalu, ia berbalik lagi dan mendapati Sai masih bergeming di tempat yang sama.

"Hmm... kau bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu pasien kalau kau mau, Sai." Sakura menunjuk koridor dengan plang 'ruang tunggu' pada dindingnya.

"Baiklah." Sai langsung beranjak menuju ruang tunggu dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Sakura tersenyum sebelum berbalik lagi dengan map yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Mizushima-san." Sakura menyapa Mizushima yang baru saja memeriksa nenek tua di ruang periksa.

"Pagi Sakura-san." Mizushima tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengambil daftar obat yang habis. Yuuha bilang ada dengan Mizushima-san ya?" Sakura bertanya, mengutarakan niatnya memasuki ruang periksa tersebut.

"Ah! Memang ada denganku. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku Mizushima-san lagi. Panggil Ryuu saja. Kita kan sudah berteman lama." Ryuu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tentu. Dan kau juga bisa memanggilku cukup dengan Sakura saja." Sakura tersenyum canggung. Sedangkan matanya terus tertuju pada lantai dibawahnya.

"Ini." Ryuu menyodorkan beberapa carik kertas pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Sakura menuju pintu dengan tergesa.

"Sakura." Ryuu memanggil sebelum Sakura menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Ya." Sakura menjawab cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat.

"Datang ke festival nanti malam?" Ryuu bertanya masih dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Sakura terdiam.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat.

"Dengan?" Ryuu kembali melempar pertanyaan.

"Sai. Kau sendiri?" Sakura benar-benar membalikkan badannya sekarang.

"Yah... mungkin sendiri. Atau dengan baa-chan kalau kakinya tidak sakit." Ryuu mengangkat bahunya.

"Begitu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Sakura tersenyum sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" Sakura mengikuti di belakang Sai dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yang jelas ada hubungannya dengan festival nanti malam." Sai menjawab datar tanpa memandang Sakura.

Cklek.

"Masuklah." Sai membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya diluar saja." Sakura menolak halus.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkannya kalau kita diluar. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang lihat." Sai langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Sakura menurut juga. Sai menyuruhnya duduk di sofa kecil di ruang tengah sementara Sai mengambil sesuatu di kamarnya.

"Lama menunggu?" Sai datang membawa sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Tidak." Sakura menghampiri Sai.

"Apa isinya? Ini yang mau kau perlihatkan?" Sakura memandang kotak itu penasaran.

"Ya." Sai meletakkan kotak itu di meja dan duduk di sofa. Sakura mengikutinya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku punya permintaan." Sai menatap Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Permintaan? Apa?" Sakura balik menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku ingin kau memakai ini nanti malam." Sai membuka kotak yang dibawanya tadi.

"Apa itu?" Sakura memandang kain putih dengan beberapa corak dalam kotak.

"Aku ingin kau memakai yukata ini nanti malam." Sai mengeluarkan yukata itu dan tersenyum.

Sakura memandang yukata itu dari atas ke bawah. Yukata berwarna soft pink dengan corak berwarna hitam dan biru yang menyerupai kembang api, atau mungkin bunga?. Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Sakura saat mengamati yukata itu. Indah.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Sakura masih menatap yukata itu penuh takjub saat bertanya pada Sai.

"Dari kakakku." Sai menjawab datar.

"Bukankah kakakmu laki-laki?" Sakura berpaling dengan wajah heran ke arah Sai.

"Ya. Aku juga tak tahu darimana ia mendapatkannya." Sai menyodorkan yukata itu pada Sakura.

"Cobalah dulu." Sai tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Dimana?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kau bisa pakai kamarku." Sai menunjuk kamarnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki kamar Sai yang beraroma melati. Ruangan yang cukup sederhana namun nyaman. Sakura menyempatkan memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

'Cukup rapi untuk kamar laki-laki.' Sakura tertawa dalam hati.

'Apalagi dibandingkan dengan Naruto.' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat temannya yang satu itu.

Cklek.

Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan yukata yang diberikan Sai.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku manis?." Sakura memutar-mutar badannya sambil tertawa ringan.

Sai terdiam. Ia memandang Sakura lekat-lekat dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Sakura berhenti tertawa memandang Sai yang terdiam. Tatapan mereka bertaut sebelum Sakura menyadari tatapan intens Sai pada dirinya. Wajahnya ikut bersemu kemerahan.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

Sai seperti baru mendapatkan kembali nyawanya. Tak perlu waktu lama ia sudah dapat memperbaiki ekspresinya. Sebagai anggota Ne ia harus bisa mengatur ekspresinya dengan baik.

"Maaf." Senyum palsunya kembali muncul.

"Lupakan saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu bisa memakai ini. Apalagi mengikat simpul obi." Sakura menarik-narik _datejime_nya, berusaha mengencangkan kearah punggung.

"Begitu?" Sai tersenyum penuh arti dan berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Biar aku bantu." Sai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura—menarik bagian yang longgar ke arah perut dan mengencangkan datejimenya. Sakura hanya terkaget dalam diam.

"Kau salah menariknya. Bagian yang longgar di tarik ke arah perut dengan datejime, bukan ke arah punggung." Sai berucap pelan. Kini ia sudah beralih ke obi—mengikat simpulnya dengan lihai membentuk simpul bunko.

"A-aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa." Sakura berucap terbata dengan wajah memerah.

"Hmm..." Sai menggumam pelan. Jarak mereka benar-benar dekat sampai Sakura dapat merasakan deru nafas Sai di lehernya.

"Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau." Sai berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura—yang entah bagaimana jadi merinding dibuatnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Sakura langsung keluar dari posisi tidak nyaman itu dan langsung mengganti yukatanya di kamar Sai.

Sakura keluar dari kamar Sai dengan kotak tadi di tangannya.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Sakura berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar tanpa menunggu respon Sai.

Tangannya hampir menyentuh kenop pintu saat...

GREB

"Tunggu." Sai menahan lengan Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura sengaja tak memandang Sai. Ia menjawab sambil memunggungi Sai agar wajahnya yang merona tak terlihat.

"Aku bisa menjemputmu lebih awal kalau kau bermasalah dengan obinya." Sai melepas pegangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku pakai simpul yang sudah jadi saja." Sakura menjawab ketus dan langsung bergegas pergi.

BLAM

Suara debam pintu yang cukup keras menyentak Sai.

"Apa aku... salah?" Sai memandang datar pintu.

####

Sakura menyusuri jalanan lengang sambil menunduk. Wajahnya masih memerah karena kejadian di rumah Sai tadi.

'Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa harus sedekat itu?' Sakura menggerutu dalam hati sambil memeluk kotaknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar marah pada Sai. Ia hanya bingung mau bersikap seperti apa, ya terpaksa marah lah salah satu yang terlintas di pikirannya waktu itu.

Ia terus saja berjalan sambil menunduk dan menggerutu dalam hati. Tak sadar ada yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

DUK

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak melihat jalan ta..." Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya. Bukan tabrakan yang keras, tapi cukup membuat Sakura tak enak hati.

"..di." Sakura sedikit kaget mendapati orang yang ditabraknya adalah... Sasuke—orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Sasuke melirik kotak yang terjatuh dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura memungut kotaknya dengan tergesa. Kemudian berdiri lagi menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Maaf." Sakura mengulang pelan mendapati Sasuke tak menjawabnya samasekali sejak tadi. Dan kali ini tak ada jawaban (lagi) dari Uchiha di hadapannya.

Hening. Begitu lama keduanya tak menghasilkan suara apapun. Kondisi seperti ini lama-lama membuat Sakura risih juga.

"Hmm... aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Sakura kembali bergegas pergi. Langkahnya tertahan oleh alunan kalimat yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar." Kalimat itu sukses menghentikan langkah Sakura. Bahkan nafasnya terhenti untuk sepersekian detik.

"Tentu." Sakura berbalik dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Mereka berdiri bersisian dalam diam. Mengacuhkan semilir angin yang menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut mereka yang seolah mengajaknya menari bersama angin. Disana. Tempat yang sama dengan dua hari lalu saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu lagi setelah kepulangan Sasuke. Dibawah pohon Sakura itu mereka seakan mengadu kebisuan. Disuasana yang terasa sama canggungnya.

"Senang akhirnya... kau memilih kembali." Sakura memecah keheningan dengan senyum kecil.

Sasuke hanya diam bersandar di batang pohon sakura yang kokoh. Ia memandang gadis disampingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dipahami.

"Apa kau pergi ke festival nanti malam?" Sakura berusaha menghangatkan suasana.

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Dengan Karin?" Sakura bertanya lagi. Jangan tanya kapan ia tahu nama gadis berambut merah itu. Ia bertemu Karin saat pulang dari perpustakaan tempo hari.

"Tidak. Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke menjawab acuh.

"Oh." Tak bisa Sakura bantah bahwa ia merasa sedikit kecewa saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana pun rasa itu masih ada. Dan mungkin akan sangat sulit membunuhnya. Bahkan terkadang ia ragu akankah bisa.

Hening lagi untuk beberapa saat. Angin pun masih dengan senang hati menemani saat-saat bersama mereka.

"Apa... semua akan sama seperti sebelumnya?" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapan mereka bertautan, lama. Kali ini Sakura tak berusaha menghindar.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yang jelas..." lanjutnya. Menghentikan sakura yang berniat mengambil giliran bicara. Sakura diam, membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tak menyesal kembali lagi." Ia berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. Kelihatan menikmati suasana tenang disekitarnya. Memancing Sakura untuk memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. Sakura yang tak siap dengan tatapan yang tiba-tiba itu berusaha mencari objek pandang lain. Ia mulai merasa gugup.

Sekilas Sakura bisa melihat keyakinan dari sorot mata itu.

"Aku takkan membuang waktu dan kesempatanku. Aku takkan membiarkan satu-satunya yang kumiliki pergi dariku. Satu-satunya yang akan kujaga. Dan aku takkan menyerahkannya begitu saja pada orang lain. Tidak yang satu ini." Sasuke menatap nanar dengan sedikit emosi yang tertangkap mata Sakura.

"Kau jadi lebih terbuka sekarang ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Membuat Sakura kembali gugup.

"Maaf. Hanya bercanda." Sakura berusaha memperbaiki keadaan.

" Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau jaga itu 'Sasuke-kun'?" Panggilan itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura begitu saja. Sakura tersentak. Berpikir mungkin Sasuke akan menatapnya tak suka.

Tanpa ia ketahui justru Sasuke merasa amat lega saat mendengar ia menyebutkan kata indah itu.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Sasuke berbisik rendah. Tatapannya melembut. Menimbulkan gemuruh aneh di dadanya saat memandang teman satu timnya itu.

"Ya." Sakura terhanyut saat memandang suatu emosi yang terdengar saat mendengar bisikan Sasuke. Ia sadar ia tak boleh berharap. Tapi sisi lain dirinya membuatnya tetap bertahan dengan perasaannya.

Sasuke mendekat. Mempersempit jarak mereka. Membiarkan perasaan benar-benar mengambil alih dirinya saat ini. Membuat rasa yang memacu jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Hal yang sama terjadi pada gadis yang kini dihadapannya. Mereka sama-sama terhanyut. Membiarkan kehangatan menyelimuti hati masing-masing dengan hanya saling memandang.

Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Menekannya lembut—berusaha menyampaikan rasa tanpa menyakiti gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu. Terus begitu untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke terus berhati-hati agar tak merusak saat-saat seperti ini.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak keatas. Ia meraih wajah Sakura. Mengelus pipinya pelan. Lama mereka terhanyut sampai akhirnya Sakura tersentak. Ia tersadar.

'I-ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Sakura mendorong pundak Sasuke menjauh.

"A-aku..." Sakura memandang kaget Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri terlihat tenang, seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku pulang." Sakura dengan cepat menyambar kotaknya dan beranjak pergi. Awalnya ia ragu. Tapi perlahan ia mulai berlari dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'apa maksudnya itu tadi? Aku tak mengerti!' Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia biarkan air matanya terus mengalir. Ia terus berlari menuju rumahnya.

Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam di tempat yang sama. Ada sesuatu yang terasa seperti terbakar dalam dirinya. Ia merasa begitu senang. Jantungnya berdetak liar.

Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dipejamkannya matanya. Ditariknya nafas perlahan, dan mengeluarkannya melalui mulut.

Masih dengan bibir sedikit renggang ia bergumam "Cherry."

####

"Sudah siap?" Sai tersenyum melihat Sakura menghampirinya.

"Ya. Ayo pergi." Ia berjalan mendahului Sai. Sai menyusul Sakura dan menyamakan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan obinya?" tanya Sai perhatian. Sekilas ia melihat semburat merah di pipi putih Sakura.

"Aku pakai simpul yang sudah jadi." Sakura berusaha menjawab sebiasa mungkin.

"Rambutmu bagus." Sai tersenyum lagi memandang rambut Sakura yang diikat sebagian ke belakang dan sengaja disisakan sedikit di kedua sisi wajahnya. Terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku menghabiskan waktu agak lama dengan yang satu ini." Sakura balas tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Sai! Disini!" Naruto berteriak sambil melambai dengan semangat. Disebelahnya berdiri Hinata dengan Yukata ungu cerah. Ia tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Hai." Sakura menyapa keduanya. Sai hanya tersenyum sopan dibelakangnya.

"Dimana teme? Kalian tidak pergi dengannya?" Naruto melihat sekeliling, berharap matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke.

"Itu dia." Sai menunjuk ke kiri. Ke arah Sasuke dan Ino yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sai! Menunjuk-nunjuk orang seperti itu tidak sopan!" Sakura menurunkan lengan Sai yang masih mengarah pada Sasuke dan Ino. Entah apa respon Sasuke disebelah sana.

"Maaf." Sai tersenyum innocent seperti biasa.

"Dia datang dengan Ino. Mereka serasi ya." Sai menggumam. Diliriknya Sakura. Sekilas ia dapat melihat tatapan kecewa saat mata emerald itu mengamati dua sosok yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura pelan.

Naruto terlihat memicingkan matanya saat tak sengaja mendapati sorot aneh dimata Sai saat memandang Sakura. Berbeda seperti biasanya. 'Terlihat begitu... aneh. Apa yang dipikirkannya?'

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sai, sampai Sasuke dan Ino bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ah! Jadi semua sudah berpasang-pasangan ya? Aku juga tadi lihat Neji dan Tenten." Ino menyapa duluan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam.

"Jadi dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mereka menolak ikut bersama kami. Mereka bilang 'mungkin kami pergi terpisah saja'." Ino menjelaskan sementara tangannya memeluk lengan Sasuke. Tanpa ada yang tahu Sasuke sedikit berjengit.

"Hah... kau tidak mengerti ya? Mereka kan baru saja resmi pacaran. Pastinya ingin berduaan saja." Jawab Sakura.

"B-benar juga. Tadi sebelum pergi juga, Neji-nii terlihat se-sedikit gugup. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya." Hinata turut ambil bagian dalam obrolan.

"Kalau begitu hebat juga Tenten. Bisa membuat Neji seperti itu." Naruto menimpali dengan semangat.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita pergi bersama-sama atau terpisah saja?" Ino menatap bergantian temannya satu persatu.

"A-aku dan Naruto-kun ikut-ikut saja." Hinata yang menjawab duluan. Ia terlihat malu-malu saat perlahan tangannya meraih tangan Naruto. Tak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Naruto sendiri.

"Kami pergi terpisah saja." Sai menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan sigap tatapan Sasuke beralih pada genggaman itu. Ia kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang menatap ke arah lain.

Ekspresinya terlihat datar saja namun matanya tak lepas dari Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan." Sai menuntun Sakura pergi dengan tangannya yang masih mengait tangan Sakura.

"Daah." Sakura tersenyum pada yang lain. Ia melirik Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat ia berpaling.

Seolah tak mau kalah Sasuke menarik lengan Ino asal-asalan. "Ayo." Cara bicaranya terdengar biasa saja. Tapi Ino dapat menangkap sesuatu yang seperti tertahan didalamnya. Entah apa itu, tapi Ino merasa itu bukan hal yang baik.

Dan benar saja. Sasuke sedang menahan amarahnya saat itu.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kita." Naruto memandang Hinata disampingnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hinata. Tatapannya begitu hangat hingga membuat Hinata merona.

"Kau cantik dengan yukata itu Hinata-chan." Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya yang biasa. Dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata lebih memerah lagi.

"T-trima ka-kasih. Naruto-kun juga." Hinata menunduk.

"M-aksudku bukan begitu. Ma-maksudku—" Hinata gelagapan saat menyadari kalimatnya yang rancu.

"Aku mengerti. Nah, ayo kita ke kedai ramen!" Naruto berjalan semangat dengan Hinata disisinya.

"Ya." Hinata tersenyum disampingnya. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata hingga posisi mereka lebih dekat.

####

'Ugh! Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku jadi pergi dengannya.'

"Uwaa!"

GREB

"Hei jelek! Perhatikan jalanmu." Suigetsu terkekeh pelan saat menangkap lengan Karin yang hampir terjatuh karena menginjak yukatanya sendiri.

Karin menepis tangan Suigetsu dengan kasar. "Berisik! Ini gara-gara kau tahu!" Karin berteriak pada Suigetsu yang masih asik terkekeh sendiri. Orang-orang disekitar mereka teralihkan pandangannya mendengar teriakan Karin.

"Gara-gara aku? Memangnya a—"

"Sudahlah! Kau membuatku malu baka!" Karin menarik kerah yukata Suigetsu dan menyeretnya pergi.

####

Sakura dan Sai sudah mengunjungi banyak stand. Mulai dari kedai takoyaki, sampai tempat memancing ikan. Mereka cukup bersenang-senang malam ini. Kelelahan, mereka memutuskan beristirahat.

"Disitu saja. Kelihatannya cukup nyaman." Sakura menunjuk kursi taman.

"Tidak usah. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus." Sai menarik Sakura lagi agar mengikutinya.

.

.

"Disini? Naik ke atas?" Sakura Memandang tak yakin bukit kecil dihadapannya.

"Ya." Sai tersenyum.

"Lebih baik di tempat tadi. Untuk apa ke atas? Kita kan mau istirahat. Lagi pula kembang apinya sebentar lagi dinyalakan." Sakura berbalik, ingin kembali ke tempat mereka tadi.

"Di atas bagus sekali. Kau pasti menyukainya. Lagi pula ada tangga disebelah sana." Sai menunjuk tangga batu tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sampai dibuat tangga ke atas? Apa di atas ada kuil?" Sakura bertanya saat dilihatnya dua pilar merah disisi anak tangga pertama.

"Ya. Ada kuil kecil di atas." Sai menarik Sakura menaiki bukit itu—lewat tangga tentunya.

.

.

Sakura dan Sai berdoa sebentar di kuil itu. Mereka berlutut dan merapatkan kedua telapak tangan mereka. Berdoa pada Sang Kami.

"Apa isi doamu Sai?" Tanya Sakura.

Sai terdiam sebentar. "Aku berdoa... semoga gadis yang aku cintai juga mencintaiku." Ucap Sai. Tatapannya tampak menerawang.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Sai. "Semoga Kami-sama mengabulkan doamu."

"Lagipula... kurasa gadis itu akan menyukaimu." Sakura tersenyum lagi. Sai menoleh pada Sakura. Menunggu penjelasan.

"Kau orang baik Sai. Dia pasti menerimamu." Sakura berkata tulus.

"Dia menyukai orang lain." Suara Sai terdengar begitu dingin saat mengucapkannya.

"Oh. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Sakura berkata pelan.

Hening sesaat...

"Bagaimana kau tahu ia menyukai orang lain? Apa kau sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Sakura memecah keheningan. Awalnya ia merasa canggung untuk menanyakannya.

"Aku tahu. Ia sudah lama menyukai orang itu. Padahal ia samasekali tak pernah dianggap oleh laki-laki brengsek itu." Sai terlihat kesal saat mengatakannya. Dan kini, kelihatannya Sai mulai banyak menggunakan perasaan. Hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai anggota Ne.

"Dan... aku memang masih belum mengatakannya." Suara Sai sedikit lirih mengatakannya. 'Ya. Aku belum mengatakannya padamu.'

"Itu artinya kau masih punya harapan!" Sakura berusaha menyemangati Sai.

"Kau bilang orang yang disukai gadis itu tak pernah menggubrisnya kan? Dan lalu... kau bahkan belum mengatakan perasaanmu padanya, kau juga belum tahu perasaannya padamu." Sakura berkata lagi.

"Lagi pula. Kalau ia sudah tahu kau mencintainya, dan pemuda yang disukainya masih saja acuh padanya. Jika ia gadis yang pintar, pasti nantinya ia akan sadar dan menerimamu." Sakura berkata dengan begitu semangat.

Sai memandang takjub pada Sakura. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa begitu bersemangat saat gadis yang dibicarakan itu adalah dirinya? Tentu saja. Karena ia tak tahu.

"Jadi aku harus mengatakannya?" Sai tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja! Atau kau bisa kehilangan dia nantinya." Sakura masih terlihat bersemangat. 'Tentu saja. Aku yang sudah mengucapkannya berulang kali saja kehilangan **dia**. Apalagi kalau kau tak mengatakannya.'

"Baiklah." Sai tersenyum lagi.

Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju ke dekat pohon maple di sisi lain bukit. Kemudian duduk dibawahnya beralaskan rumput. Angin malam pun tak terlalu menusuk malam ini.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Sai.

"Apa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Tak mengerti akan apa yang ditanyakan Sai.

"Kembang Apinya. Apa masih lama?" Ulang Sai.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak lama lagi." Sakura memandang ke atas. Ke arah langit luas yang agaknya cerah malam ini.

Sai ikut memandang ke atas.

SYUUUU...BLAAAAR!

Kembang api pertama telah dinyalakan. Disusul kembang api lainnya.

####

"Hhhh... Sasuke-kun. Ayo kita lihat kembang api." Ino menarik-narik lengan yukata Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke menarik lengannya dari Ino.

"Kalau begitu jalan-jalan berkeliling saja. Bagaimana?" Ino masih tak menyerah. Tapi kali ini ia tak lagi menyentuh Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke meneguk Sakenya.

"Hhhh..." Ino akhirnya menyerah dan hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja panjang didepannya.

Sasuke terus meneguk Sakenya. Entah sudah berapa cawan ia habiskan.

####

SYUUUU...BLAAAAR!

"Indah ya?" Sakura bergumam kagum saat kembang api yang lain ikut diluncurkan.

"Ya. Aku sudah bilangkan. Disini bagus sekali." Sai menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura sepertinya tak mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Sai terdiam. Sakura tersenyum manis memandang keindahan didepan matanya.

Sai kembali berdebar-debar melihat senyuman Sakura yang seperti ini. Tangannya pun terasa basah oleh keringat. Perlahan diletakkannya telapak tangannya ditangan Sakura. Ia tak menggenggamnya. Hanya menyentuhnya saja. Dan itu saja sudah membuat dadanya bergemuruh keras.

"Eh?" Sakura memandang tangan Sai. Wajahnya memerah.

"T-tanganmu dingin Sai." Sakura langsung menarik tangannya. Salah tingkah.

Sai tetap diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sakura..." Sai berkata tenang.

"Hmm?" Sakura masih asik memandang sekitarnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang sempat hinggap di wajahnya.

"Tolong lihat aku." Sai berkata lagi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa mengatur ekspresinya kembali.

"Sudah. Lalu?" tanya Sakura bingung saat mendapati Sai hanya diam saja sambil menatapnya.

"Tidak begitu. Aku... ingin kau..." Sai terlihat ragu.

"Ingin aku apa?" Sakura menatap Sai penasaran. Menurutnya Sai sedikit misterius. Dan ia berniat membuat Sai lebih terbuka padanya. Dan sedikit banyak sepertinya ia telah berhasil, mengingat Sai bahkan sudah tak segan bercerita padanya dalam banyak hal.

"Aku ingin kau benar-benar melihatku. Maksudku melihatku tidak sebagai teman dekatmu atau rekan satu tim. Aku tidak mau kau menganggapku begitu." Sai berkata mantap. Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang, sementara jantungnya terus berdebar-debar.

Sakura kaget mendengar perkataan Sai. Dan Sai menyadari keterkejutan itu. "Maaf." Sakura berucap pelan sambil menunduk. Hati Sai mencelos melihat respon Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura sudah terlanjur beranggapan lain tentang penuturannya barusan.

"Bukan begitu. aku—" Sai mendadak menjadi gugup dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan... dengan sikapku. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi teman yang baik saja. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau merasa risih denganku. Maaf." Sakura memotong Sai, masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Sai memegang sebelah bahu Sakura. Di ulurkannya tangan pucatnya ke sisi wajah Sakura. "Lihat aku." Sai berkata pelan. Sakura yang setengah terkejut hanya menurut saja. Ia menatap Sai dengan pandangan bersalah. Sakura terlihat akan berbicara lagi. Tapi Sai memotongnya.

"Dengar. aku tak menyalahkanmu dengan perlakuanmu padaku, Sakura. Aku justru merasa... nyaman didekatmu." Sai menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya diam menunggu Sai kembali bicara.

"Lalu apa maksudmu tadi? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Kali ini wajah Sakura terlihat penuh kekhawatiran.

"Maksudku... aku... aku tak bisa berteman denganmu dengan perasaan seperti ini. Aku..." kalimat Sai menggantung begitu saja. Ia kembali merasa ragu. Ada sedikit rasa takut dalam hati Sai tentang tanggapan Sakura nantinya.

Sakura tidak bodoh. Dan mau tak mau otaknya memaksanya memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak-tidak.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tanpa Sakura sadari, tiba-tiba saja Sai sudah memeluk pinggangnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam bahunya erat. Sakura terdesak ke pohon disampingnya. Sai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

Sakura tak dapat bergerak saking kagetnya. Bahkan sekarang sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sai di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura." Bisik Sai lirih di telinga Sakura. Sakura terdiam mematung.

Sakura berjengit saat merasakan bibir dingin Sai menyapu garis rahangnya. Ia mendorong dada Sai menjauh. Tidak terlalu kuat, karena ia tak ingin menyakiti temannya.

"Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Sakura masih mendorong Sai sementara Sai terlihat tidak sadar dan terus saja menelusuri wajah Sakura.

'Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!' Sakura membatin. Bibir Sai hampir mencapai sudut bibir Sakura, kemudian...

ZRAAAK!

Sakura mendorong Sai sedikit lebih kuat. Sai terdorong sekitar dua meter darinya. Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Bagaimana pun ia masih shock dengan tindakan Sai. Sementara Sai seolah baru tersadar dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sai berdiri dengan sedikit limbung.

Baru dua langkah Sakura beranjak dari tempat itu, ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Sai memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi kaget. Ia bahkan kaget sendiri dengan tindakannya. Bahu Sakura terlihat sedikit bergetar.

"Aku kecewa padamu." Ucap Sakura dingin. Dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sai tersentak mendengar suara Sakura yang terasa menyakitkan baginya. Rasa bersalah perlahan merambat menggantikan kekagetannya.

Sai tersungkur di rerumputan dibawahnya. Merasakan tubuhnya melemas seiring rasa tegang dan perasaan menyakitkan lain berkecamuk makin menjadi dalam dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Berbeda dengan sakit saat ia terluka dalam misi. Sakit yang ini benar-benar terasa sakit—disini—di dadanya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku... Sakura."Ia berbisik lirih di tempat yang sunyi itu

.

Sakura terus berlari dengan air mata berlinang. Pandangannya pun sedikit mengabur karena air matanya sendiri. Ia tak dapat menghentikan airmatanya. Ia merasa begitu sedih dengan perbuatan Sai padanya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan festival. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah cepat-cepat kembali ke apartemennya. Ia merasa lemah karena masih saja menjadi gadis yang cengeng seperti dulu.

####

"Sasuke-kun. Jangan minum lagi. Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak!" Ino dengan susah payah menghalangi Sasuke meneguk Sakenya untuk kesekian kali. Tapi tetap tak digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari arah depan kedai.

'Perempuan genit ini lagi!' batin Ino saat memandang sinis gadis berkacamata yang menghampirinya bersama seorang pemuda.

"Astaga! Kau mabuk Sasuke-kun!" Karin menjerit saat berdiri di dekat Sasuke.

"Kau. Berisik!" Sasuke berucap pelan entah pada siapa. Namun, terdengar begitu berbahaya.

"Ini pasti ulahmu!" Karin menuduh dengan nada sarkastik pada Ino.

"Apa kau bilang? Jaga mulutmu!" Ino langsung berdiri dan memandang sengit Karin.

"Harusnya kau yang jaga mulutmu perempuan jalang!" Karin langsung mencerca Ino yang tak terima dengan tuduhannya.

"Sombong sekali kau! Dasar perempuan penggoda tak tahu diri! Kau itu masih orang baru di Konoha! Ingat itu!" Ino membalas lagi.

"Kau—"

Dua gadis itu terus saja adu mulut. Bahkan tak segan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor. Para pengunjung lain melihat dengan penuh tanya, ada juga yang kelihatannya merasa terganggu.

Sementara Suigetsu memandang kedua gadis itu dengan bosan, tak berniat sedikit pun melerai mereka. Matanya menatap tempat Sasuke duduk. Dahinya berkerut.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Suigetsu entah pada siapa.

####

Sakura berhenti berlari. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu cepat lelah. Belum sampai di apartemennya nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Padahal saat menjalankan misinya ia tak mendapat masalah saat berlari berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Airmata terus saja mengalir, di pipinya yang memerah karena menangis. Tapi air mata itu hanya mengalir sesekali, tak sederas tadi.

Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menghentikan airmatanya. Nafasnya sedikit-sedikit makin teratur kembali, tapi airmatanya tetap saja tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan dua lengan kokoh yang tiba-tiba melingkupi dirinya dari belakang. Sebelah tangan orang itu memeluk pinggangnya, sementara tangan lainnya melingkar memeluk bahunya. Sakura bisa merasakan deru nafas orang itu di tengkuknya.

Ia terdiam lagi. Belum hilang kekagetannya dengan kejadian tadi. Sekarang ia dikagetkan lagi dengan dua lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit serak. Entah mengapa ia menjadi takut memandang kebelakang.

[To Be Continue]

Thank's to :

**A/N : **Obi = kain yg dililitkan dipinggang untuk mengencangkan yukata.

Datejime = kain sabuk pengikat untuk merapikan bagian yukata yang sedikit longgar di badan.

Simpul bunko = simpul obi yg berbentuk kupu-kupu.

Saia mw tanya, apa balasan riview'y mengganggu? Kalau cukup mengganggu entar saia ganti letak'y jadi di akhir crita z, jd readers smua bs lbh nyaman bc. Saia mw bls via PM bagi yg punya akun jg g bs karna saia publish lwt hp , jd agak susah ngbales riview'y (Hiks... ibu saia g mw beliin modeeem! *nangis pilu*) a-apa adegan SaiSaku di atas masih pantas utk rated T? *blushing* abis'y itu bukan'y tindakan tak senonoh kan? emm... kalau ada yg bikin g nyaman jgn sungkan blg k saia yah, jd saia bs perbaiki lagi hehe.

**Thanks to : UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha, coldonechiibi, Icha yukina clyne, Uchiha Sakura97, Fyo sakurasuke chan, Rievectha Herbst, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, cherry'blossom-kawaii, 4ntk4-ch4n, aya-na rifa'i, debzz-73, Cendy Hoseki, SakuNuSasu, Yuriesha Uchiha, Mayura, iceichochac, Shard VLocasters, reanz, Miyuki Izumi, coolduck a.k.a hazuqie, Made-kun, naoriN.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Who are you?

Err... gomen update'y lama. baru aja menghadapi ulangan yang bertubi-tubi. Belum lagi saia g sengaja ngbuang konsep W.A.Y chapter 6 ini ke tong sampah sekolah, coba aja tong sampah rumah, pasti udah saia ubek-ubek itu tong sampah. Yahh... dengan berat hati saia terpaksa konsep ulang. Salah saia yang dgn cerobohnya nulis konsep'y di coretan dan waktu piket asal sobek kertas aja. Sebenarnya di chapter inilah konflik yang sejak awal ga sabar untuk saia perlihatkan muncul, yang mungkin nyangkut ama judul fic'y Who Are You? Emm... saia g bisa balas riview, abis buru-buru bgt. Mohon maklum juga kalau banyak typo'y. Saia g sempat ngbaca ulang soal'y ,

**Thanks to :**

**Rievectha Herbst, 4ntk4-ch4n, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan, Hikari Meiko Eunjo, Yuna mikuzuki, harunaru chan muach, Made kun, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Andromeda no Rei, Icha yukina clyne, michi no shiroyuuki, naoriN, Sasusaku forever, 7color, SakuNuSasu, Reandz, OraRi HinaRa, Uchiha Sakura97, Yusha'chan Higurashi,kaina, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, Rinie PinkTom, the portal transmission. **kalo ada yang ketinggalan nama'y silakan lapor lewat riview yah X**)**

Dan makasih juga kalau ada silent reader yang baca fic saia. Buat yang udh pada review makasih ya :D. Setiap semangat ngilang kalau baca review dari kalian entah mengapa bisa langsung semangat lagi XD, sekali lagi saia mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update'y. Saia akan berusaha update cepat untuk yang berikutnya.

Happy reading all!

**Who Are You?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who Are You? ©Ana**

**Rated: T**

"Jangan lupakan kalau itu menjadi impiannya sejak dulu. 'Dia' takkan rugi apapun."

'Memang harus merelakannya ya.'

**.**

"Pagi Mizushima-san."

.

"Ah! Memang ada denganku. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku Mizushima-san lagi. Panggil Ryuu saja. Kita kan sudah berteman lama."

.

Aku takkan membuang waktu dan kesempatanku. Aku takkan membiarkan satu-satunya yang kumiliki pergi dariku. Satu-satunya yang akan kujaga. Dan aku takkan menyerahkannya begitu saja pada orang lain. Tidak yang satu ini."

.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

.

"Hei jelek! Perhatikan jalanmu."

"Berisik! Ini gara-gara kau tahu!"

.

"Harusnya kau yang jaga mulutmu perempuan jalang!"

"Sombong sekali kau! Dasar perempuan penggoda tak tahu diri! Kau itu masih orang baru di Konoha! Ingat itu!"

**Chapter 6 : Who are you?**

"Si-siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit serak. Entah mengapa ia menjadi takut memandang kebelakang.

Sakura bisa mendengar orang itu mendengus keras. Pundak kirinya terasa berat, ia merasakan deru nafas hangat di lehernya. Sakura tahu orang itu pasti sedang menumpukan kepala di bahunya. Diliriknya orang itu melalui ekor matanya.

Sakura tersentak. Pencahayaan yang minim membuatnya tak berani menyimpulkan siapa orang itu. Samar-samar ia melihat rambut orang itu yang sedikit terjuntai di bahunya. Rambut raven itu sudah pasti membuatnya teringat akan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tapi... apa itu memang dia?

Sakura bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri saking kerasnya. Dengan ragu ia mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura menggumam pelan masih dengan suara sedikit serak. Ia agak ragu harus memanggil Sasuke bagaimana sekarang. Apa Sasuke-san? Atau Uchiha-san? Atau Sasuke saja? Yang jelas bukan 'Sasuke-kun' lagi.

"Mendengarmu... membuat-tel..ngaku sakit."

DEG!

Suara itu... benar suara Sasuke. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan cara bicaranya. Sakura tak bergerak sedikit pun. Airmatanya pun sudah tak menetes lagi.

"Maaf ka-kalau begitu. Tolong le-lepaskan aku agar aku b-bisa menjauh dan tidak mengganggumu l-lagi Uchiha-san." Sakura berkata gugup. Ia bahkan bingung saat berbicara. Sudah pasti posisi seperti ini membuat jantung Sakura berdebar keras. Mau tak mau Sakura kembali teringat kejadian tadi siang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura bergerak gelisah, berusaha membebaskan dirinya. Bukannya melepas pelukannya. Sasuke malah makin mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang Sakura. Tangannya yang lain mencengkram bahu Sakura makin erat. Bahkan nafasnya terasa lebih cepat di leher Sakura.

"K-au bermim-pi a'ku akan melepas hhh... mu begitu saja, huh?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan aneh. Sakura memandang heran pada Sasuke yang masih bertahan di bahunya. Ia masih mencoba melepaskan diri perlahan. Namun, semakin ia bergerak semakin Sasuke merapatkan dirinya.

"T-tentu saja." Sakura menjawab cepat. Ia tak mau berlama-lama dengan keadaan begini bersama Sasuke. Ia masih takut untuk kembali berharap. Baginya sekarang, memiliki Sasuke adalah hal mustahil.

"Kalau begitu-berhenti...lah bermim 'pi." Sasuke masih berbicara dengan aneh. Sakura tak pernah mendengar Sasuke berbicara seperti itu sebelumnya.

Sasuke makin merapatkan pelukannya hingga membuat Sakura sedikit sesak. Kepalanya bergerak di pundak Sakura, seolah ingin mencari posisi paling nyaman. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya mulai teratur kembali.

Jantung Sakura kini makin berdebar. Ia berpikir mungkin saja jantungnya akan meledak jika dalam keadaan begini lebih lama. Sakura berjengit saat hidungnya menangkap bau sake yang begitu menyengat menguar dari Sasuke. Ia tak menyadarinya tadi saking gugupnya. 'Pantas saja bicaranya aneh.' Sakura membatin.

"Uchiha-san k-kau mabuk." Sakura kembali bergerak perlahan.

Sasuke kembali mendengus keras dan mendekap Sakura lebih erat sebagai protes atas gerakan Sakura.

Sakura bingung harus bagaimana. Ia berniat melepaskan diri bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia sedikit tidak rela mengakhiri saat-saat seperti ini. Rasa sesak akibat dekapan Sasuke yang terlalu keras membuat Sakura makin tidak nyaman. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal pada dirinya yang tak bisa konsisten atas perasaannya sendiri. Saking kesalnya air mata bergulir lagi dari emeraldnya.

'Kenapa aku selalu jadi cengeng?' ia membatin dengan gusar.

"U-uchiha-san. Se-sesak." Sakura melepas paksa dekapan Sasuke padanya. Sakura berdiri menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia berpegangan pada pohon Sakura di dekatnya, ia tak sadar itu tempat yang sama dengan tempat Sasuke menciumnya tadi siang. Sakura kembali tersengal. Airmata kekesalannya pun masih setia membasahi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah karena menangis dan kelelahan.

Sakura memandang lemah Sasuke yang berjalan agak limbung ke arahnya. 'Dia benar-benar mabuk berat.'

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan tanpa antisipasi Sakura, Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga punggungnya membentur pohon Sakura dengan keras. Sebelah tangannya mencekik leher Sakura.

"Ugh!" Sakura memandang mata Sasuke yang sekarang sudah digantikan dengan Mangekyou.

'A-apa? Dia ingin membunuhku?' Sakura membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ia tahu Sasuke tak pernah mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Dan Sasuke juga menganggapnya menyebalkan. Tapi Sakura tak habis pikir Sasuke sampai berniat menghabisinya. Apa salahnya?

Sakura tak bisa membaca apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat menatap matanya. Sakura tahu adalah hal bodoh menatap mata Sasuke saat ia sedang menggunakan mangekyou jika Sasuke berniat menyakitinya. Namun, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menatap mata itu dan berharap mendapat sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sasuke langsung melepas cekikannya dan tanpa aba-aba mendekati wajah Sakura yang masih kesulitan bernafas. Tangannya yang semula mencekik Sakura naik ke atas dan menahan wajah Sakura agar tak menjauh.

Refleks Sakura tak kalah cepat. Ia menahan dada Sasuke menjauh dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ap-ha yang k-au laku..kan?" Sakura masih berusaha menahan Sasuke dengan nafas yang tersengal. Airmatanya masih menetes sesekali.

Sakura mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Sakura berniat kabur, namun tubuhnya kembali terdorong membentur pohon dibelakangnya.

'Apa? Benang cakra?' Sakura mendapati dirinya terikat di pohon. Ia melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai dan melempar kedua ujung benang dengan kunai pada tanah.

Sasuke kembali mendekat dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada batang pohon disamping kepala Sakura. Ia memandang Sakura yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Sakura menatap marah pada Sasuke. Emosinya sudah terpancing kelihatannya.

"Mauku?" Sakura mendengar Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan suara pelan. 'Apa dia sudah sadar?' Sakura memandang Sasuke yang menatap ke bawah.

"Menu-rutmu ngh... apa?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai tipis dan menatap Sakura dengan mangekyounya.

'Dia belum sadar. Bicaranya masih aneh.' Sakura malah terdiam.

Sasuke tertawa tertahan. Sakura tetap diam. Sasuke kembali memajukan wajahnya, Sakura pun kembali menghindar. Tapi tangan Sasuke kembali beraksi. Tangannya merayap diantara rambut-rambut Sakura dan menahan kepalanya agar tak bergerak.

Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura. Bibirnya menyapu sepanjang jejak airmata di pipi kiri Sakura.

"B-berhenti." Sakura berucap pelan dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke terhenti sebentar. Namun, ia kembali menjarah pipi kanan Sakura.

"Aku bilang berhenti!" Sakura menjerit dengan suara parau.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar berhenti. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dengan wajah tak bersalah. Segaris rona merah pada wajah putih Sasuke terekspos jelas dihadapan Sakura. Entah itu efek sake atau tindakannya barusan.

"Yang kuinginkan..." Sasuke menatap Sakura tepat dimatanya.

Seketika Sakura terpaku. Pandangannya kosong tertuju pada mangekyou Sasuke.

Sakura merasa dirinya seperti melayang. Namun, terasa begitu gelap dan dingin. Ia berusaha memandang sekelilingnya yang hanya tampak satu warna, hitam. Sakura berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, ia sendiri tak ingat kapan dia terduduk seperti itu.

'Dimana Sasuke?' Sakura berjalan cepat tanpa arah yang jelas. Tak ada apapun yang bisa dilihat. Tapi Sakura terus saja berjalan tanpa ragu.

Duk.

Sakura tersungkur di permukaan yang tak terlihat itu. Seperti ada yang menjegal kakinya. Dan saat ia mendongak dan bangkit, pemandangan di depan sudah berbeda, tidak lagi kekosongan yang terlihat.

"Apa itu sakit?" sebuah suara yang terkesan dingin itu menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruang yang kini berlatar merah darah.

Mata Sakura membulat menatap sosok di hadapannya. Pemuda itu dengan santainya duduk di sebuah kursi batu seraya menumpukan satu sikunya di lengan kursi dan bertopang dagu.

Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah sepasang lilin di puncak punggung kursi yang juga baru saja muncul, seperti halnya pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di depan sana.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya yang kini hanya dipenuhi warna merah dan abu-abu gelap. Berbeda dengan keadaan tadi. Yang tadinya tak ada apapun di sekelilingnya, kini ia seperti berada di suatu ruang tak berdinding. Tanah tempat ia berpijak berwarna keabuan, begitu juga dengan sosok di depannya. Semuanya terlihat berwarna keabuan dengan langit yang berwarna merah.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan terkaget saat mendapati tubuhnya juga sewarna dengan pemuda yang Sakura ketahui adalah Sasuke.

"Kaget?" Suara itu sekali lagi menggumamkan tanya.

"D-dimana kita?" Sakura berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Tak ada inisiatif untuk mendekat pada pemuda di seberang sana.

"Kau ingin tahu kan?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan. Sakura refleks mundur selangkah—padahal jarak mereka masih sangat jauh. 'Apa ia benar-benar sudah sadar sekarang?'

"Akan kutunjukkan." Dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura dan menarik tangannya hingga Sakura terpaksa berbalik.

Kejadian selanjutnya membuat semuanya terlihat jelas bagi Sakura. Ruang disekitar mereka seolah meleleh. Menyerupai lapisan cairan yang luntur akibat gravitasi. Sudah pasti. Sakura tahu ia terkena genjutsu.

.

Kini Sakura sudah berada di lapangan luas tempat team tujuh berlatih untuk pertama kalinya. Masih seperti tadi. Hanya merah dan kelabu yang terpeta di matanya.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah pakaian yang biasa digunakannya saat menjalankan misi. Dan pakaian itu pun hanya terlihat berwarna hitam keabuan.

Ia kemudian memandang dua sosok yang berjalan dari arah yang berbeda menuju arah yang sama. Keduanya berhenti saat jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter. Dua orang itu... dirinya dan Sasuke. Sakura menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. **Dirinya **yang satu lagi bergerak memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura dapat melihat bahu**nya** bergetar saat memeluk Sasuke. **Dia **menangis. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sasuke balas memeluk**nya ** tak kalah erat.

'I-ini?' Sakura menatap tak percaya adegan di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, membuat dadanya sakit.

"Bukankah kepulanganku seharusnya disambut seperti ini?" Suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Ia mencoba bergerak sedikit pun tak berhasil. Sakura merasakan orang yang berbicara itu memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Dan ia tahu siapa oarang itu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Sakura berusaha melirik ke arah Sasuke. Namun, percuma, lehernya tak dapat bergerak samasekali.

"Ya? Senang mendengarmu kembali mendengar memanggilku begitu." Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia memejamkan mata, tangannya terangkat. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha membentuk segel, dan berhasil.

"Kai." Sakura membuka matanya dan kaget saat mendapati genjutsu Sasuke yang tak terpatahkan. Pemandangan disekitarnya masih sama, didominasi merah dan kelabu. Namun, di tempat yang berbeda lagi. Disini. Di gerbang utama Konoha.

"Perlu kau ketahui ini bukan genjutsu biasa. Inilah Tsukuyomi." Sosok Sasuke tak lagi terlihat. Namun, suaranya terdengar oleh Sakura.

'Kumohon. Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun.' Sakura yang lain berucap ditengah isakannya. Berharap dapat membujuk Uchiha yang termakan dendam yang berdiri membelakanginya.

'Sakura...' seketika sosok Sasuke yang dulu sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura.

'arigatou.' Dengan itu **Sakura** kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tangis Sakura meleleh. Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya selepas menyaksikan kenangannya dulu. Kenangan yang menyakitkan.

"Dan yang kulakukan saat itu adalah salah." Sasuke kembali muncul dan menyeka air mata Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Ia masih berdiri di belakang Sakura. Sakura kembali tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Berhenti. Kumohon!"

####

Sasuke berjalan dalam diam di koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha. Bau obat yang menyengat hidungnya disepanjang koridor tak mempengaruhinya sedikitpun.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan salah satu kamar pasien.

204

Sasuke menatap nomor yang tertera di pintu dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

Perlahan tangannya terulur dan mendorong gagang pintu tersebut. Tanpa suara ia memasuki ruang rawat yang sepi itu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah tempat tidur bersprai putih tak jauh dari pintu. Ia terdiam memandang seseorang yang terbaring disana dengan selang infus di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia melangkah lagi, mendekati seseorang yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Ia masih saja diam saat berdiri disisi tempat tidur itu. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah pucat dihadapannya.

Tak ada emosi yang tersirat dari wajah Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak mendekati rambut soft pink yang terjuntai di ujung bantal, ia merundukkan wajahnya. Menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan rambut lembut sebahu gadis yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Entah apa maksudnya melakukan hal itu.

"Maaf." Hanya bisikan pelan itu yang terucap sesaat sebelum Sasuke menarik kepalanya. Ia melirik setangkai Lili Putih di buffet sekilas.

Ia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang rawat itu.

"Sasuke." Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Sasuke saat ia baru saja keluar dari ruang pasien.

Sasuke hanya diam, namun ia menatap pemuda yang memanggilnya itu sebagai tanda kalau ia mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Naruto yang ternyata memanggilnya. Ia berbicara dengan mimik serius. Disebelahnya berdiri Sai dengan ekspresi datar, tak ada senyum palsunya kali ini.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam pertanda setuju. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Sementara Sai langsung melesat ke ruang rawat.

.

.

"Kau mempersulit keadaan." Naruto berucap dengan sedikit kesal.

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke yang hanya menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kalau memang tidak. Katakanlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Naruto terlihat mulai tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Aku sudah bilang. Tak ada yang harus kukatakan." Sasuke masih acuh dengan nada bicara Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala!" Naruto menggeram sambil berlalu dengan tangan terkepal.

'Ya. Kau benar.'

####

"Bagaimana kondisi Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya pada Shizune yang baru saja selesai mengecek keadaan Sakura.

"Keadaannya terus berangsur membaik. Tapi aku tak tahu kapan ia akan sadar. Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga Sakura cepat sadar." Shizune memandang khawatir Sakura yang terbaring.

"Baiklah. Aku masih ada tugas dari Tsunade-sama. Sampai jumpa." Shizune meninggalkan ruang rawat Sakura dengan tergesa.

"Sakura-chan. Cepatlah sadar. Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Naruto berucap pelan seolah-olah Sakura dapat mendengarnya. Dan Sai, ia hanya menatap wajah Sakura dengan wajah datar. Tak terlihat kalau ia sedang berpikir keras saat itu.

####

"Apalagi yang perlu kukatakan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin. Sepertinya gelar hokage yang dimiliki wanita itu tak membuatnya gentar sedikit pun.

"Banyak. Masih banyak yang perlu kau jelaskan. Bahkan penjelasan yang sudah kau berikan pun tak membantu samasekali." Tsunade menjawab dengan tenang.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi. Hanya itu yang kutahu." Sasuke masih menjawab dengan intonasi yang sama.

Tsunade terlihat menghela nafas berat. Tak mudah baginya bersikap sabar seperti sekarang ini. Apa boleh buat, menurut Shizune ia tak boleh gegabah menginterogasi Sasuke dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Dan ia setuju dengan itu.

"Sakura koma selama 13 hari. Aku butuh penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum kau membawanya ke rumah sakit, agar aku dapat mendiagnosanya secara maksimal. Dan kau... tidak bisa membantu sepertinya?" Tsunade berusaha menyampaikan sehalus mungkin. Ia sedikit merasa konyol dengan sikap begini sebagai hokage.

"Dan itu kenyataannya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi untuk kalian." Masih tak ada perubahan mimik wajah saat Sasuke kembali membantah Tsunade.

"Untuk kalian?" dahi Tsunade berkerut saat mengulang ucapan Sasuke.

"Untuk Sakura. Semuanya kulakukan untuk Sakura. Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan kenyataanya... yang kau tahu hanya 'kau sedang mabuk sepulang festival, dan kemudian kau membawa Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya ke rumah sakit tanpa tahu apa yang menyebabkannya begitu dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi'? Darimana saja kau anak muda?" Tsunade berteriak seraya berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya penuh emosi. Tahu apa yang terjadi pada mejanya? Tentu... rusak parah.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menatap mata coklat madu yang juga menatapnya. Masih saja ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti.

Tsunade kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini dengan kegusaran yang terlihat jelas. Ia kembali menghempaskan diri pada kursinya. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, kali ini terlihat lelah dengan 'obrolan kecil'nya dengan Sasuke.

"Dia rekan satu timmu. Aku tak bisa membiarkan keadaannya seperti ini dan menunggu hingga ia sadar dari koma. Tak mungkin hidupnya terus ditopang dengan cairan infus dan suntikan nutrisi saja. Itu akan merusak tubuhnya." Tsunade bicara dengan nada yang lebih pelan namun tetap tegas.

"Itu sama saja membiarkannya mati perlahan." Tsunade menyipitkan matanya saat mengatakannya dengan suara tercekat.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa waktu.

"Aku hanya berharap kau memikirkannya dengan baik. Aku tahu kau tahu lebih banyak dari yang kau katakan. Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Tsunade kembali bersuara.

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik pergi. Dan menghilang dibalik pintu ruang hokage.

Tsunade menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi sambil memijit-mijit dahinya.

"Bocah yang menyebalkan."

####

Hawa yang dingin menyelimuti malam Konoha. Tidak banyak yang mau keluar dengan udara yang dingin seperti ini. Di perumahan gelap dan sepi itu—perumahan yang dulunya ditinggali klan Uchiha, hanya satu bangunan yang terlihat sedikit lebih terang.

DUK!

"Tidak berguna!" Sasuke meninju lantai kayu di kakinya dengan tangan bergetar. Nafasnya terlihat memburu, dan lagi-lagi sharingannya aktif bersama cakranya yang kacau. ia bahkan tak menyadari ada seseorang dibalik pintu geser kamarnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat lagi.

'_Berhenti. Kumohon!' _

_Sasuke seolah baru tersadar. Ia menatap Sakura yang menunduk dengan sebelah mata tertutup. Entah mengapa mata kirinya terasa berdenyut._

_Dilihatnya Sakura yang kini mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata dan matanya sudah demikian bengkak dan merah. Dan... darah mengalir turun dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Sasuke sedikit terkesiap. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung membopongnya._

"_Bertahanlah." Sasuke berkata dengan suara berat. Diliriknya Sakura yang ada dalam dekapannya, mata emarald itu tertutup. Sasuke langsung menggunakan Shunshin no jutsu untuk sampai ke Rumah Sakit Konoha lebih cepat._

'Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelumnya?'

Sasuke terus berusaha mengingat. Ia tak tahu seorang kunoichi kini tengah memperhatikannya disela pintu.

####

Hari kembali berganti. Masih dengan suasana yang sama, Konoha berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya setelah diserang Akatsuki.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari perumahan Uchiha. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya, Karin sudah berjalan disampingnya. Kelihatan berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Karin menyapa dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Seperti biasa, Karin berusaha menjerat Sasuke saat tak ada siapa pun disekitar mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam. Bahkan melirik pun tidak.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Karin masih bicara dengan nada memuakkan yang sama bagi Sasuke.

"Rumah Sakit." Sasuke menjawab dengan datar. Ia masih tidak memandang Karin sedikit pun.

"Eh? Kau sakit Sasuke-kun?" Karin bertanya dengan nada yang masih saja dibuat-buat. Kali ini terdengar 'terlalu' khawatir.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab sama datarnya. Bahkan sekarang lebih terdengar dingin.

"Jadi?" Karin memandang Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. Ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Sakura. Dan berhentilah menggangguku." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin.

"Tapi—" Karin menarik lengan kimono Sasuke.

"Jauhkan tanganmu." Sasuke berkata dengan nada berbahaya.

Karin langsung melepas pegangannya. Sasuke langsung berlalu meninggalkan Karin yang cemberut.

Tak!

Karin mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia melirik batu yang jatuh di kakinya, di pungutnya batu itu.

"Siapa yang melempar?" Karin bertanya pada udara kosong sambil celingak-celinguk, berusaha mencari pelaku.

"Kurasa penolakkan Sasuke lebih menyakitkan daripada sentuhan batu itu di kepalamu." Sebuah suara yang diiringi kikikan mencapai jarak pendengaran Karin. Ia menoleh pada pemuda yang menyeringai seraya menyandar pada sebatang pohon.

"Sentuhan? Kau melemparku dengan batu ini baka! Kau pikir tidak sakit hah?" Karin langsung emosi melihat wajah puas pemuda itu. Sementara pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tahu seberapa 'halus'nya batu ini menyentuh kepalaku." Karin balas menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan seberapa halusnya. Ah! Bahkan akan kulempar lebih lembut lagi." Karin mengangkat batu kerikil dalam genggamannya. Pemuda tadi—yang ternyata adalah Suigetsu, seketika berhenti terkekeh.

.

.

CKLING!

"Selamat datang di Yaman—Sasuke?" Ino yang beru saja berbalik saat mendengar gemerincing lonceng terpasang di atas pintu toko bunga keluarganya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gumamannya yang biasa. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru toko.

Ino sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Tentu saja, tak pernah terbersit di pikirannya Sasuke datang ke toko bunga. Tentu saja yang membuat takjub adalah niat Sasuke yang sudah pasti ingin membeli bunga.

"Mencari bunga seperti apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Lili putih." Sasuke berhenti menyisiri penjuru toko dengan matanya. Ia menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh. Yang ini kan?" Ino menunjuk sekumpulan lili putih masih dengan senyumnya.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menggumam pendek.

"Mau berapa tangkai Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino yang kini berjongkok dengan gunting di tangannya.

"Dua." Sasuke mengulurkan 5 ryo pada Ino yang sudah memotong salah satu Lili Putih untuk Sasuke.

"Ini dia. Semua 5 ryo, uangmu pas. Terima Kasih." Ino mengulurkan dua tangkai Lili Putih yang sudah dikemas dengan plastik pembungkus.

"Ya." Sasuke meninggalkan toko Yamanaka tanpa basa-basi.

'Hhh... masih saja dingin ya.' Ino menghela nafas memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dari tokonya.

####

Tap tap tap.

Langkah kaki tersebut menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang hening. Ini masih pagi dan belum banyak pasien yang datang.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan menuju ruang rawat 204 dengan sebuket Lili Putih di tangannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka. Ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu.

.

Ryuu membuka jendela ruang rawat Sakura dan membiarkan udara pagi yang segar menyeruak memenuhi ruangan yang bercat putih itu. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis yang terbaring di ranjang ruang rawat itu. Ia pun mengganti Lili Putih yang ada di vas dengan setangkai yang baru.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Ryuu menyapa gadis yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu dengan senyum lembut yang biasa diberikannya. Ia menatap wajah tenang Sakura yang tak merespon sapaannya.

"Waktu itu aku melihatmu di perpustakaan, bersama dengan salah seorang anggota Ne. Kulihat kalian akrab, kalau aku boleh bertanya ... kalian ada hubungan apa?" Ryuu bertanya dengan lembut.

"Mungkin aku terlihat bodoh jika bertanya saat kau sedang tidak dapat mendengarku seperti saat ini. Tapi... dengan keadaan inilah aku sanggup menanyakannya padamu." Ryuu masih saja bicara pada Sakura.

"Aku juga melihat saat kau dan Sasuke Uchiha sedang..." kata-katanya terputus. Ia tertawa hambar.

"Dan tidak sepantasnya aku merasa tidak rela seperti saat ini. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya rekan kerja kan?" Kali ini Ryuu tersenyum miris.

Tangannya bergerak perlahan, terlihat sedikit gemetar. Ia menyentuh pipi Sakura yang hangat. Pandangannya pun makin melembut. Ia langsung menyingkirkan tangannya ketika seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Selamat pagi, ingin menjenguk Sakura?" Ryuu tersenyum ramah.

"Ya." Figur itu membalas dengan senyum yang terlihat tulus.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Ryuu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan figur itu berdua dengan Sakura.

Senyum pemuda itu menghilang setelah sosok Ryuu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Mata onyxnya menatap Lili Putih yang baru saja diganti Ryuu dengan yang baru. Tangan pucatnya meraih tangkai Lili itu dan menyingkirkannya dari vas, melempar keluar jendela dengan santainya.

Matanya menatap Sakura yang masih bergeming. Kemudian senyum kembali terpatri di wajah pucatnya, senyum yang berbeda dengan senyumnya untuk Ryuu tadi.

"Sakura takkan membutuhkan satu Lili Putih lagi. Karena pangeran sudah membawa sebuket bunga untuk puteri tidurnya." Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga Lili yang masih segar di buffet.

####

Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit saat langkahnya terhenti oleh seseorang yang menyapanya di jalan.

"Hai. Sasuke-san." Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon mahoni besar.

Sasuke menghentikannya. Namun, ia tak berbalik. Ia berdiri dengan kepala yang hanya ditolehkan sekitar 30⁰ dari posisi awal.

"Ingin ke rumah sakit?" sosok itu kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang terasa hambar.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tak bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu, juga tak merespon layaknya ia mengobrol dengan pemuda pucat yang menyapanya.

Pemuda yang menyapa tadi—Sai, membuang senyumnya dan menampilkan wajah datar. Ia melirik Lili Putih yang ada di genggaman Sasuke.

"Lili putih ya? Untuk Sakura? Sayang sekali." Sai bertanya. Ia tak lagi menggunakan embel-embel 'san' pada nama Sakura.

"Apa urusanmu dengan aku memberikannya pada siapa?" Sasuke membalas dengan nada dingin, nada yang tak bersahabat.

"Mungkin—" Sai membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Senyum palsu kembali tersungging di bibirnya yang terlatih untuk menunjukan kepalsuan.

"—memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi... kalau memang untuk Sakura. Seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Sayang sekali." Sai masih tersenyum.

"Puteri tidur tak membutuhkan bunga lain lagi. Karena pangerannya telah membawakan bunga yang lebih indah dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak." Sai terus tersenyum seakan tak merasa pegal dengan lengkungan bibirnya yang tak bergerak sejak tadi. Hanya membentuk senyum palsunya.

"Jadi... sepertinya bunga itu akan terbuang sia-sia." Sai berjalan menjauhi pohon mahoni.

Dengan satu kedipan mata Sasuke sudah berada tepat di belakang Sai. Kusanaginya sudah bersiap mengelus permukaan kulit leher Sai.

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng." Sasuke menyeringai. Sementara Sai tetap terlihat tenang dengan posisi yang sebenarnya berbahaya bagi dirinya, bahkan ia masih saja tersenyum.

Dan kini, masih dengan kecepatan yang sama, Sasuke sudah kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Dapat kujamin, Sakura takkan bisa lepas dariku." Sasuke seketika itu juga menghilang dari pandangan Sai.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruang rawat Sakura tanpa suara, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sejak 14 hari yang lalu.

Sasuke memandang dua tangkai Lili Putih yang dibawanya. Ia mengeluarkan setangkai dari plastik pembungkusnya, perlahan bunga itu ia sisipkan pada vas kecil di buffet yang terlihat menganggur. Setangkai lainnya ia letakkan di atas buffet begitu saja.

Ia membalikkan badannya, hingga kini ia menghadap Sakura yang masih koma. Tangannya refleks bergerak ke wajah damai gadis itu. Menyibakkan rambut yang sedikit menghalangi wajah Sakura. Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengelus pipi gadis itu yang terasa hangat.

Perasaan yang tak karuan kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Ia merasa begitu bersalah dengan keadaan Sakura, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus merasa bahwa ia yang salah dengan Sakura yang koma. Perasaan bersalah itu bercampur aduk dengan perasaan mengganggu lainnya. Ia merasa begitu bersemangat menemui gadis pink ini, tapi ia juga merasa cemas akan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Bahkan rasa rindu masih melandanya setelah ia kembali.

Pergerakan cakranya kembali kacau, jantungnya berdetak liar. Namun, tetap saja ia tampak begitu tenang dari luar. Ia menunduk. Mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah gadis yang tengah tidur panjang. Nafas hangatnya menyapu wajah damai sang gadis yang tak merespon sedikit pun. Ia menutup matanya. Berharap sensasi yang seperti membakar organ-organ dalam tubuhnya itu kembali ia rasakan seperti saat ia menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan lembut tempo hari.

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka, ia segera menarik wajahnya. Matanya melirik sebuket Lili Putih yang juga tergeletak di buffet. Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke yang bebas segera menggapai buket bunga itu. Ia berjalan keluar ruang rawat, dan menjauh menuju ujung koridor.

SREEK

Segera saja bunga yang segar itu terkontaminasi oleh sampah-sampah yang mengelilinginya. Sasuke langsung kembali ke ruang rawat setelah membuang bunga yang ia ketahui pemberian 'pangeran'.

.

Sasuke mendapati Ino sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidur Sakura saat ia memasuki ruang rawat.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Sasuke saat Ino memandang kaget dirinya yang tadi baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela dan berdiri seraya menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kusen jendela.

Ino kemudian terdiam sambil memandang khawatir ke arah Sakura. Walaupun, mereka adalah rival. Tapi Ino masih menganggap Sakura sahabatnya. Walaupun Sakura tak membutuhkan perlindungannya lagi seperti dulu. Sakura telah lebih kuat sekarang.

Mata Ino membulat saat didengarnya erangan kecil dari Sakura. Dan mata emerald itu perlahan terbuka.

"Sakura!" Ino langsung berdiri dan meremas tangan Sakura yang menghangat. Sasuke yang juga melihatnya langsung mendekat.

"I-ino?" Suara Sakura terdengar serak. Sakura yang matanya terasa berat berusaha duduk. Namun, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" Ino berkata dengan gemas lalu langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

"Aku akan memanggil Shizune-senpai. Sasuke-kun tolong jaga Sakura sebentar ya. Tolong beri ia minum." Ino langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura mengernyit memandang Sasuke. Pandangannya masih agak buram. Sementara Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air dari atas buffet perlahan.

"Minumlah. Perlahan." Sasuke bergumam tanpa ekspresi. Ia membantu Sakura duduk bersandar.

Sakura yang pandangannya sudah makin jelas menatap Sasuke yang sedang membantunya meminum air dari gelas. Sakura seolah tersihir saat manatap onyx Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa sedikit takut pada Sasuke. Ia akui ia langsung tertarik saat menatap Sasuke, tapi... ada sedikit rasa takut yang mengusiknya. Tapi segera ditepisnya rasa takut itu.

'Tampan.' Batinnya dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Sasuke yang melihat pipi Sakura yang merona menyeringai tipis.

"Uhuk..uhuk." Sakura langsung tersedak saat Sasuke menampilkan seringai tipisnya.

"Aku bilang pelan-pelan." Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan yang tadi ada di bawah gelas kemudian menyapukannya di dagu Sakura yang basah.

Sakura tak sengaja kembali menatap mata Sasuke. Dan pandangannya lagi-lagi tak bisa lepas dari tatapan Sasuke.

Cklek.

"... aku juga kaget sekali saat mendengarnya mengerang. Benar kan?" Ino kemudian berpaling menatap Sakura yang terduduk menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Di belakangnya Shizune, Naruto, dan Sai mengekor memasuki ruangan.

Shizune yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura seolah tak menyadari kehadiran mereka berdeham. Sai memandang tak suka saat mereka saling menatap. Sementara Naruto dan Ino hanya bisa bengong.

"Sakura. Biar aku periksa keadaanmu." Shizune berjalan mendekat dan mengecek keadaan Sakura.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kenapa aku disini?" Sakura bertanya pada Shizune yang baru selesai memeriksanya.

"Justru itu yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu setelah kau sadar." Shizune menjawab dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku pingsan?" Sakura bertanya lagi dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau koma Sakura-chan. Selama 14 hari." Ino menjawab dengan wajah yang tak kalah cemas dari Shizune.

"E-empat belas hari?" Mata Sakura membulat saat mendengarnya.

"Tapi sekarang yang penting kau sudah sadar Sakura-chan!" Naruto berucap dengan semangat dan menghambur ke arah Sakura.

GREP

"Sakura baru saja sadar. Jangan bertindak aneh-aneh." Ino menahan kerah belakang jaket Naruto.

"Apa sih?" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Ino dengan wajah sebal. 'Mengganggu saja. padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa memeluk Sakura-chan.'

"Begitu? Maaf ya. Pasti aku merepotkan sekali." Sakura tersenyum tak enak ke semuanya.

"Bicara apa kau jidat? Kami tulus membantumu." Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tidak merepotkan samasekali." Shizune berkata lembut sambil tersenyum. Naruto nyengir, Sai tersenyum, dan Sasuke... masih saja diam.

"Hmm... lalu apa yang terjadi hingga aku koma selama itu?" Sakura memandang mereka satu-persatu.

"Kalau itu juga kami tak tahu. Itulah sebenarnya yang ingin kami tanyakan setelah kau sadar. Tapi sebelum pingsan dan koma Sasuke-san bilang kau bersamanya. Dan Sasuke juga yang membawamu ke rumah sakit saat malam festival itu." Semua memandang ke arah Sasuke sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Sakura

"Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Ya." Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Sakura kemudian tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Sasuke-san." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan Sasuke-san. Panggilan itu membuatnya jengah.

"Dan salam kenal. Aku Haruno Sakura, aku juga temannya Ino. Kau teman Ino kan?" Sakura bertanya masih dengan senyumnya.

Seketika mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. Namun, ekspresinya kembali datar. Ia kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura yang seolah tak mengenalinya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka semua kaget dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Sakura?"

[To Be Continue]

Saia g bakal bacot lagi... tapi, tolong riviewnya yah. Dan thx yang udh baca \(^o^)/

_Just Ana_


	7. Chapter 7 : Maybe I Like You

**Sesi Obrolan :** Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malem (tergantung readers baca fic ini kapan). Sebelumnya saia minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya karena lama (banget) update'y. Sungguh saia g niat telat, tp emang dasar waktu'y g memungkinkan buat saia nulis. Kalau g keberatan dengerin alasan saia yaahh... sekalian curcol gt, boleh? Bagi yg g ngijinin silakan skip aja yah, langsung bc fic'y aja XD.

yg pertama awal'y saia niat'y update awal November, tp langsung diserang dg PR yg segunung mendekati ujian semester.

yg kedua, tp saia bru dpt tanggung jawab ngewakilin kelas di Pensi tahun 2010. Saia bukan panitia Pensi'y, Cuma peserta sebenar'y. Yeah, sebenar'y saia g punya niat ikutan Budis SMANSA 2010 (BUDIS=Bujang Gadis, yahh.. kayak AbangNone gt lah kira2). Cuma saia ditunjuk wali kelas n temen2 lain. Awal'y saia nolak abis2an waktu temen saia nyaranin saia sbg kandidat dr kelas. Ya apa g gila coba. Saia? Yg g pernah ikut2 begituan, belum lagi tampang dan otak pas2an disuruh ikut kontes kayak begitu? Belum lg abis ujian lgsng pensi, saia g mau konsentrasi saia pecah menjelang ujian. Tp pd akhir'y pas wli kelas yg minta saia Cuma bisa ngangguk pasrah doang T.T . dan yg g disangka saia dpt peringkat dua XD. Yg peringkat satu n Jadi gadis smansa kandidat dr kls INTER (pasti'y -_-" kalo mereka g menang pasti malu bgt.)

yg ketiga, ini yg paling saia sayangkan. Libur selama 2minggu lebih dan saia g bisa nulis satu kalimat pun. Kenapa? Bukan, bukan kena WB. Tapi kakak saia menginvasi(?) laptop saia selama liburan. Dan saia Cuma bisa bengong ngeliatin dia yg seharian minjem laptop saia. Yahh, maklumlah, di asrama'y boleh bw laptop tp harus dipegang sama ibu asrama, n Cuma boleh d pake d kampus (Hellooo? Niat bw laptop kn juga biar bs ngerjain tugas d asrama!).

dan terakhir fic ini selesai tgl 14-01-2011, dan saia g bs lgsg publish karena g sempat k warnet T.T (menyedihkan sekali bukan?) maklumi sajalah saia yg g punya akses i-net dirumah *nangis pilu* belum lg kabel data saia rusak jd g bs publish lewat hp.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini saia bikin lebih panjang dari chap yg lain.

Okey guys! Maaf g bs bales review lg.

This is iiit! Enjoy! ^O^ d

**Who Are You?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who Are You? ©Ana**

**Rated: T**

**Previously in W.A.Y**

"Mendengarmu... membuat-tel..ngaku sakit."

DEG!

**.**

"Bukankah kepulanganku seharusnya disambut seperti ini?"

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Ya? Senang mendengarmu kembali mendengar memanggilku begitu."

.

"Untuk Sakura. Semuanya kulakukan untuk Sakura. Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan kenyataanya... yang kau tahu hanya 'kau sedang mabuk sepulang festival, dan kemudian kau membawa Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya ke rumah sakit tanpa tahu apa yang menyebabkannya begitu dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi'? Darimana saja kau anak muda?"

"Dia rekan satu timmu. Aku tak bisa membiarkan keadaannya seperti ini dan menunggu hingga ia sadar dari koma. Tak mungkin hidupnya terus ditopang dengan cairan infus dan suntikan nutrisi saja. Itu akan merusak tubuhnya."

.

"Sentuhan? Kau melemparku dengan batu ini baka! Kau pikir tidak sakit hah?"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tahu seberapa 'halus'nya batu ini menyentuh kepalaku."

"Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan seberapa halusnya. Ah! Bahkan akan kulempar lebih lembut lagi."

.

"Puteri tidur tak membutuhkan bunga lain lagi. Karena pangerannya telah membawakan bunga yang lebih indah dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak."

**Chapter 7 : May be I like You.**

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Sasuke-san." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan Sasuke-san. Panggilan itu membuatnya jengah.

"Dan salam kenal. Aku Haruno Sakura, aku juga temannya Ino. Kau teman Ino kan?" Sakura bertanya masih dengan senyumnya.

Seketika mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. Namun, ekspresinya kembali datar. Ia kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura yang seolah tak mengenalinya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka semua kaget dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Sakura?" Ino membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Sakura yang menurutnya melantur. Sakura hanya memasang tampang bertanya pada Ino.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab "Ya. Aku temannya."

"Aku akan panggil Tsunade-sama." Shizune berucap panik dan menghambur ke luar ruangan.

"Ada apa dengan Shizune-nee?" Sakura bertanya lagi pada Ino yang malah menggeleng lambat dengan keterkejutan masih di wajahnya.

"Sakura. Kau tak ingat Sasuke-kun?" Ino menatap tak percaya pada Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat pada Sasuke, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan setengah berteriak. Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng.

"Ingat? Maksudnya aku mengenal Sasuke-san?" Sakura malah bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tentu saja! jangan bercanda lagi Sakura-chan! Kau tak mungkin—Arggh!" Naruto mendelik kesal pada Ino seraya mengangkat kakinya. Ia terlihat menahan sakit.

"Ini rumah sakit, baka. Jangan berteriak seperti orang gila." Ino balas mendelik pada Naruto.

Semua terdiam, menyisakan tanda tanya besar bagi Sakura. Sasuke sendiri memilih memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi kosong.

Cklek. Blam.

Suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup beruntun itu mengundang perhatian seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sakura. Baguslah kau sudah sadar." Tsunade memasuki ruangan dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Arigatou, sensei." Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat gurunya, Sang Godaime Hokage, yang langsung melihat keadaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tsunade segera menempatkan dirinya di kursi di sisi Sakura.

"Saya merasa sedikit pusing dan belakang kepala saya terasa berdenyut." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade dengan keluhannya. Sebagai sesama medic-nin ia tahu, pertanyaan tadi bukan sekedar untuk berbasa-basi.

"Masih wajar. Apa kau merasakan ada yang janggal?" Tsunade kembali bertanya.

"Emm... sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi, saya merasa melupakan sesuatu. Tapi saya tidak ingat." Sakura mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hmm... begitu. Beristirahatlah lagi." Tsunade tersenyum tipis dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Tsunade-sama, sepertinya ada yang salah denga—" Ucapan Shizune terpotong oleh Tsunade.

"Kita bicarakan di kantorku." Tsunade langsung berlalu keluar diikuti Shizune.

Naruto, Sai, Ino, Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya menatap kepergian dua wanita itu dengan perasaan aneh. Ya, mereka merasa aneh dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa ada—" Sakura yang baru saja mau bertanya pada teman-temannya terhenti saat pintu ruangan kembali terbuka.

"Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke. Tolong ikut aku sebentar. Tsunade-sama ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Shizune berbicara di ambang pintu dan langsung pergi. Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke dengan patuh keluar mengikuti Shizune.

"Hei, Ino." Sakura menyeru saat sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan di antara ia dan Ino.

"Apa?" Ino menyahut. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Aku merasa aneh." Sakura berucap sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan tadi pada Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Ino yang menghela nafas dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Bukan yang seperti itu maksudku. Aku... rasanya melupakan sesuatu yang penting." Sakura berucap dengan kening berkerut. Ia kelihatan sedang berpikir.

Ino menatap sedih Sakura. 'Aku tahu seberapa pentingnya bagimu Sakura.' Ya, Ino tahu pasti seberapa penting apa yang sudah Sakura lupakan.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Ino dengan wajah bosan.

"Sasuke-san itu boleh juga." Sakura mengatakannya dengan wajah merona.

"Boleh juga? Dia itu sangat keren tahu!" Ino mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas. Melihat wajah Sakura yang merona saat membicarakan Sasuke serasa de javu bagi Ino. Ia jadi teringat saat Sakura pertama kali mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke.

"Apa sih, Ino-pig!" Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Ino dengan wajah sebal. Mau tak mau senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Ino. Ia baru tersadar kalau Sakura yang ada di dekatnya sekarang tidak lagi seperti Sakura kecil berjidat lebar yang cengeng dulu. Ia berbeda sekarang. Tapi satu yang Ino rasa tidak berubah... perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Ino tahu perasaan Sakura pasti masih sama walaupun ia tak mengingat Sasuke.

"Kau itu sombong sekali, jidat. Kata-katamu itu seolah-olah Sasuke-kun itu laki-laki biasa saja!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya. Sementara Sakura terlihat masih sebal dengan ulah Ino.

"Hei. Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya Ino." Sakura memicingkan matanya saat bertanya, berusaha menangkap reaksi Ino yang mungkin saja barusaha ditutup-tutupi.

"Eh?"

####

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi Shizune?" Tsunade duduk bersandar pada kursi di balik meja kerjanya.

"Tentang keadaan Sakura. Entah bagaimana ia tak mengingat Sasuke-san?" Shizune menjawab dengan nada cemas sambil memeluk ton-ton. Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto hanya berdiri dan mendengarkan.

"Tidak ingat?" Tsunade bergumam kecil dan memajukan kursinya.

"Hanya tak ingat nama atau benar-benar tak ingat dengan keberadaannya?" Tsunade bertanya pada Shizune, ia sempat melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Sakura benar-benar tak mengingat Sasuke-san. Ia bahkan berpikir Sasuke-san adalah temannya Ino." Shizune masih menjelaskan dengan wajah cemas.

Tsunade terdiam sebentar. Ia terus mentap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dingin.

"Nah, Sasuke. Kalau sudah begini, apa kau masih mau mangatakan kau tak tahu apapun lagi?" Tsunade bertanya dengan tenang.

"Memang tak ada yang perlu kujelaskan." Sasuke menjawab dengan datar.

Naruto sedikit heran, Tsunade ternyata bisa bersikap tenang saat bicara dengan Sasuke. Kenapa dengan dirinya tidak? Aneh. Itulah yang ia pikirkan. Sedangkan, Sai terus menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tsunade terlihat menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar sama saja di telinganya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Sai. Tolong kau sampaikan ini pada Danzou." Tsunade mengangsurkan sebuah gulungan di mejanya.

"Setelah Danzou membalasnya. Baru aku dapat memutuskan posisi Sasuke dan Kau, Sai. Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian." Tsunade kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi.

"Lalu, apa alasan sebenarnya aku ikut kesini?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara setelah ia bungkam sejak ia memasuki kantor hokage. Jujur saja, hal sulit bagi Naruto untuk terus berdiam diri saja seperti tadi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut kemari, Naruto?" Tsunade mengerutkan alis tipisnya.

"Eh? Maaf ya, Naruto. Sepertinya aku salah." Shizune tersenyum menyesal pada Naruto yang sudah cemberut.

"Hahh... merepotkan!" Naruto berlalu keluar seraya menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepala. Sai dan Sasuke juga mulai beranjak dari ruangan hokage.

"Cukup Shikamaru saja yang membuatku pusing dengan kata sia-sia seperti itu." Tsunade makin mengerutkan alisnya. Shizune lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Blam.

"Tsunade-sama, bukankah Sakura tidak mengingat Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang bagus?" Shizune bertanya serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade masih setia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku rasa akan lebih bagus Sakura tak mengingat Sasuke agar ia tak perlu merasa sedih lagi." Shizune berucap yakin.

"Tidak." Tsunade bergumam pelan. Shizune menatap bingung Tsunade.

"Aku rasa... Sakura justru akan merasa sedih jika ia sampai melupakan Sasuke." Tsunade tersenyum tipis.

####

Di bangunan yang pencahayaannya tak terlalu benderang itu, seorang pemuda berambut kelimis hitam berlutut, menumpukan sebelah kakinya di lantai sebagai wujud penghormatan atas sosok lain yang berdiri sekitar 4 meter dihadapannya.

"Katakan Sai." Ucap sosok itu dengan nada memerintah.

"Saya punya permintaan." Sai menjawab dengan wajah datar, tak ada senyum palsunya bagi sosok itu. Ia tentunya sudah diperingatkan sebelumnya oleh lelaki tua itu untuk tidak memasang senyum palsunya saat menghadap.

"Permintaan?" lelaki tua itu bertanya pelan, masih dengan nada tegas dalam suaranya.

"Ya. Saya ingin meminta waktu lagi untuk tetap menjadi bagian dari team tujuh." Sai masih berbicara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau sudah meminta permintaan yang sama sebelumnya. Tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Aku punya tugas untukmu." Danzou—lelaki tua itu menjawab dengan dingin.

"Kalau boleh tahu. Tugas apa yang harus saya jalankan?" Sai bertanya.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke. Laporkan padaku apa saja yang kau dapatkan." Danzou berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sai.

"Dan untuk itu kau akan tetap menjadi bagian dari team tujuh untuk mempermudah mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke. Dan berikan gulungan ini pada Tsunade." Danzou berhenti sejenak sekedar untuk menunggu Sai mengambil gulungan di pegangannya. Dan langsung beranjak lagi setelahnya.

"Baik." Senyum palsu kembali menghiasi wajah pucat Sai.

####

Kriit.

Tempat tidur itu berderit seiring dengan pergerakan sosok di atasnya. Seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda tengah terjaga di atas tempat tidur bersprei putih itu. Sejak beberapa jam lalu ia terus merubah posisi berbaringnya, berusaha mencari posisi paling nyaman. Ia mengantuk, namun kelopak matanya seolah tak mau diajak kompromi, ia samasekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia terus saja berpikir. Berusaha mengingat, mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di rumah sakit ini. Dan juga... mengingat 'sesuatu' yang rasanya juga terlupakan olehnya. 'Sesuatu' yang rasanya begitu penting. Namun, tak sedikit pun dapat diingatnya.

Pikirannya berubah jalur ke arah pembicaraannya tadi pagi, saat ia baru sadar dari koma. Entah mengapa ingatan yang masih baru itu sedikit mengusik hatinya.

.

.

"_Hei. Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya Ino." Sakura memicingkan matanya saat bertanya, berusaha menangkap reaksi Ino yang mungkin saja berusaha ditutup-tutupi._

"_Eh?" Ino terlihat kaget._

"_Benar kan?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sorotan menyelidik masih terlihat jelas di matanya._

_Ino terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela nafas, dan memandang Sakura. Yang dipandang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Ya. Puas?" Ino menjawab dengan malas._

"_Apa sih? Aku kan cuma bertanya." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya._

"_Aku tahu. Kau pasti juga menyukainya kan?" Ino kali ini bertanya dengan wajah serius._

_Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Ia menyukai Sasuke? Ia baru saja mengenal Sasuke. Apa ada orang yang menyukai orang asing yang baru saja ia kenal? Sakura akui Sasuke memang tampan. Ralat, amat sangat tampan. Dan ia berdebar saat berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Tapi... bukankah itu hal yang wajar dan umum dirasakan seorang gadis yang bertemu pemuda tampan?_

"_Kau aneh Ino. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Sakura bertanya dengan pandangan aneh._

"_Yahh... kau tahu kan Sasuke-kun itu keren. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika banyak yang menyukainya. Termasuk kau, jidat." Ino menekan pelan dahi Sakura dengan telunjuknya, dan tersenyum jahil._

"_Dan kukatakan padamu. Kau salah Ino. Aku tak menyukai Sasuke-san!" Sakura menepis jari Ino dari dahinya sambil mendelik._

"_Dan berhenti memanggilku jidat!" Sakura melempar pandangan sebal._

_Ino terkekeh pelan melihat pandangan sebal Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan persahabatannya dengan Ino._

"_Dasar! Ino gendut!" Sakura melakukan serangan balasan dan membuat Ino terdiam. Tapi tak sampai 2 detik setelahnya, mereka berdua tertawa bersama._

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Ia sungguh merasa mengantuk, dan sangat menyiksa terus terjaga seperti ini. Saat menjawab pertanyaan Ino ia merasa begitu yakin bahwa ia tak menyukai Sasuke. Tapi ia merasa 'tak menyukai' Sasuke bukanlah jawaban yang tepat. Namun, 'menyukai' Sasuke malah lebih tidak tepat lagi. Ia sendiri bingung. Ia merasa sedikit sedih saat tahu Ino menyukai Sasuke. Mungkin ia mulai sedikit menyukai Sasuke? Entahlah. Sakura sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sendiri.

Kriit.

Sakura merubah posisinya lagi. Pikirannya makin kacau saja. Ia teringat saat sadar dari koma, Sasuke memberinya minum. Wajahnya kembali merona. 'aduuh! Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi? Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar menyukainya.'. Sakura duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Kini ia sudah menyerah. Walaupun rasa kantuk terus menggerayanginya, ia sudah bosan berusaha untuk tidur.

Kriit.

Tempat tidur kembali berderit saat Sakura bergerak lagi. Kakinya kini sudah menapaki lantai yang dingin. Ia melirik setangkai lili putih di vas. Ia tersenyum. 'Mizu—Ryuu ternyata masih menggunakan bunga itu.'. Sakura mengira Ryuu lah yang meletakkan bunga itu di vas. Ia tak tahu, bunga Ryuu sudah teronggok di luar jendela sana. Dulunya Ryuu sering meletakkan anggrek di setiap vas di rumah sakit, tapi sejak melihat Sakura meletakkan setangkai lili putih di salah satu vas, Ryuu menirunya. 'Kurasa lili putih lebih tepat daripada anggrek'. Ucap Ryuu seraya tersenyum. Mata Sakura bergerak ke tangkai lili putih lainnya yang berada di luar vas.

"Apa tertinggal satu?" Sakura mengernyit meraih lili itu. Ia pun meletakkan lili putih itu ke dalam vas untuk menemani setangkai lainnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan ranjangnya dan berjalan perlahan keluar ruangan. Ia berniat berkeliling rumah sakit sebentar tanpa memedulikan malam yang semakin larut. Ia terus menyusuri koridor dan melihat seseorang diujung koridor tengah duduk di kursi tunggu. Seketika bulu kuduknya meremang, ia hanya melihat sosok itu samar. Pikiran horror mulai menyelimuti pikirannya. Langkahnya terhenti.

'"S-siapa disana?" Sakura bertanya ragu. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sosok itu. Rasa ngeri makin menggelayuti Sakura.

Baru saja Sakura ingin beranjak kembali ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba sosok diujung sana telah menghilang dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. Jarak mereka bahkan kurang dari 20cm. Awalnya Sakura ingin berteriak ngeri. Namun, saat matanya mendongak dan mendapati wajah sosok itu. Teriakan itu seolah tertelan masuk kembali melalui kerongkongannya. Ia refleks mundur satu langkah karena jarak yang terlalu dekat.

"Sasuke-san?" Sakura menatap kaget Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dari atas hingga kakinya.

Sakura yang mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang terhenti sontak merona. Ia merasa malu bertelanjang kaki.

"A-ano... kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah merona dan salah tingkah.

"Hanya mencari udara segar." Sahut Sasuke seraya mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang merapat dengan dinding di sepanjang koridor. Sakura bengong mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Awalnya ia berpikir Sasuke sedang bercanda, namun setelah beberapa waktu hening ia jadi tak yakin Sasuke sedang membuat lelucon.

"Di larut malam begini?" Sakura bertanya lagi dengan wajah heran.

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dan menatap tepat di manik mata Sakura.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar." Sakura menjawab cepat dan menatap mata Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia merasa terjerat oleh mata itu.

"Di larut malam begini?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan Sakura dengan seringai tipis. Yang mengingatkan Sakura dengan kejadian tadi pagi saat Sasuke menampilkan seringaian yang sama. Dan sukses membuat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah. Hanya sedikit.

"Y-yahh..." Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah dan kehabisan kata-kata.

Dengan kikuk Sakura beringsut ke kursi di sebelah Sasuke. Tidak benar-benar duduk disebelah Sasuke. Kursi mereka dipisahkan satu kursi kosong diantara mereka.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang hanya memandang nanar ke depan. Ia menatap rambut Sasuke. Dari rambut depannya yang menjuntai hingga bagian belakang yang mencuat seperti... Sakura hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya saat menyamakan bentuk rambut Sasuke dan salah satu bagian tubuh ayam.

Matanya dengan antusias kembali menelusuri rupa Sasuke. Dari alisnya, matanya, pelipisnya, hidungnya, hingga bibirnya yang tipis. 'Sungguh tak bercela!' batin Sakura kagum. Saat memandang bibir Sasuke entah dirasuki setan apa hingga pikiran Sakura jadi melenceng.

.

"_Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Sasuke bertanya seraya berlutut dihadapan Sakura yang sudah merona hebat._

"_A-aku mau Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum amat sangat manis._

"_Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sakura dengan hangat._

"_Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dan balas menatapnya lembut._

_Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Melihat itu Sakura memejamkan matanya. Saat jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan ikut menutup matanya. Dan, ciuman lembut didaratkan Sasuke di bibir Sakura. Mereka berciuman tepat di bawah pohon rindang di tepi danau yang indah._

.

"Apa memandang orang dalam waktu lama tanpa izin adalah kebiasaanmu, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah datar. Sementara dalam hati ia menyeringai. Sakura tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapnya tertunduk malu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memandang Sakura yang tertunduk. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat pertanyaannya terdengar biasa dan hanya berupa basa-basi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sakura menjawab cepat. Ia mendongak menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya, yang ternyata juga menatapnya.

Mereka terdiam dengan pandangan yang saling berpautan. Sakura kembali berdebar dengan wajah merona. Ia langsung mengakhiri kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Lanjutnya dengan lirih.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang." Sahut Sasuke yang terdengar begitu datar dan sarat emosi.

Sementara tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah Sakura.

"K-kau benar." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh.

BET.

Tangan Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura. Dan membuat Sakura menoleh kaget dan semburat merah tipis terpeta di pipinya.

"Oyasuminasai." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan sedikit tarikan di sudut bibirnya. Hanya sedikit hingga Sakura tak menyadarinya.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-san." Sakura tersenyum simpul. Dan Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya.

'Kupikir dia mau apa!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Sepertinya ia sudah berpikir terlalu jauh.

Sasuke mengawasi punggung Sakura yang menjauh menuju ruang 204 hingga gadis itu benar-benar telah didepan pintu. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis dan ia segera berbalik dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti di depan kamarnya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut raven yang berjalan menjauh. Sebuah senyum menghiasi parasnya sebelum ia memasuki pintu di depannya.

'Sepertinya aku memang mulai menyukaimu, Sasuke-san.'

####

Dua hari berlalu sejak Sakura meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dua hari telah Sakura lalui seperti biasa. Dua hari Sakura kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya yang biasa. Dua hari Sakura melupakannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dua hari lamanya ia tak lagi tersiksa karena perasaannya pada Sasuke. Dua hari lamanya ia dan Sasuke gelisah tentang perihal yang berbeda. Sakura dengan ingatannya. Dan Sasuke dengan 'perasaan'nya. Sedikit rancu kata Sasuke dan perasaan disatukan dalam suatu kalimat.

Sakura sedang di rumah sakit saat Ryuu menghampirinya dan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Sakura." Panggilnya saat ekor matanya menangkap kepala pink diantara beberapa anak-anak yang berkerumun.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum kecil. Anak-anak yang berkerumun di sekitar Sakura tadi teralihkan perhatiannya pada Ryuu. Ryuu berjalan mantap ke arah Sakura.

"Apa itu pacar Saku-nee?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang pada Sakura dengan nada antusias.

"Hei. Anak kecil mana boleh bertanya begitu." Sakura berkata lembut dan mencubit pelan pipi gadis kecil yang tangannya digips itu.

"Waa~h. Kalau jawaban Saku-nee begitu berarti benar ya?" seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik menimpali jawaban Sakura dengan cengiran jahil. Mau tak mau Sakura jadi teringat Naruto jika melihatnya.

"Apanya yang benar?" Ryuu bertanya dengan senyum ramah khasnya.

"Itu! Tadi kami bertany—hmmbh!" Ucapan gadis kecil berambut coklat tadi terpotong karena mulutnya yang dibekap oleh bocah jabrik tadi.

"Hm?" Ryuu menatap mereka heran.

"Ano... kami tadi bertanya apa Saku-nee sudah sarapan. Saku-nee bilang ia sedang tidak lapar." Jawab Bocah jabrik itu dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

"Wah. Mana boleh berbohong dengan wajah meyakinkan begitu." Sakura terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah bocah jabrik itu.

"Nee-chan diam saja." Bocah itu berbisik dengan telunjuk di bibirnya memberi isyarat agar Sakura tutup mulut.

"Ini jadi rahasia kita saja ya, Saku-nee. Jangan beritahu Ryuu nii-chan." Gadis berambut coklat itu ikut-ikutan berbisik pada Sakura dengan wajah polos. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan mengulum senyum menahan tawa.

"Ne, Saku-cha—Sakura." Ryuu terlihat gugup saat hampir saja selip lidah memanggil Sakura dengan 'Saku-chan'.

"Godaime-sama memanggilmu ke kantornya sekarang." Ryuu berucap setelah mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih Mizush—."

"Cukup Ryuu saja." Ryuu memotong kalimat Sakura.

"Ya. Terima kasih Ryuu. Aku titip anak-anak padamu." Sakura tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

"Ryuu-nii-chan! Ayo main di taman." Dari kejauhan Sakura bisa mendengar teriakan antusias anak-anak itu. Ia pun tersenyum penuh arti.

####

Tap tap tap

Tok tok!

Cklek.

"Ah! Masuklah Sakura-chan." Shizune membukakan pintu ruang hokage dengan senyum terkembang.

"Iya. Terima kasih." Sakura berucap pelan dan melenggang ke dalam.

Di dalam ruangan dilihatnya keadaan yang 'cukup' ramai. Di depannya sudah berdiri Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin. Mereka berdiri membelakangi Sakura. Sakura berjalan canggung ke arah mereka yang memandangnya sejak memasuki ruangan tadi.

"Ehm... gomen. Ada apa Tsunade-sensei memanggil saya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sopan.

"Memanggil kita tepatnya." Suigetsu ikut andil.

"Aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk memberitahukan secara langsung posisi kalian sebagai shinobi Konoha." Tsunade berucap tenang.

Tok tok tok!

Cklek

Sekali lagi ketukan pintu terdengar. Dan pintu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda dengan mata onyx dan senyum palsu di wajahnya.

"Maaf, saya sedikit terlambat." Pemuda itu, Sai, tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk garis tipis.

"Hm. Tak apa Sai. Kau bawa suratnya?" Tsunade bertanya dengan nada tegas. Seperti biasa.

"Ya." Jawab Sai singkat. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju meja Tsunade dan meletakkan sebuah gulungan disana.

Tsunade meraih gulungan itu dan membentuk segel untuk membuka gulungan tersebut. Matanya dengan lambat menelusuri tulisan dalam gulungan tersebut dengan alis berkerut, ia terlihat serius.

"Dari surat ini, Danzou menyerahkan keputusan seutuhnya padaku." Tsunade menatap remaja di hadapannya satu-persatu.

"Walaupun sulit dipercaya ia melakukannya." Tsunade memberikan gulungan itu pada Shizune.

"Saya mengerti. Anda pernah mengatakan tentang ini kalau tidak salah." Sakura berbicara dengan lambat. Entah mengapa sesuatu terasa menggangunya.

"Keputusanku." Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat atmosfir di ruangan itu lebih menegang.

"Sai tetap di tim tujuh. Diketuai Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade tersenyum tipis. Senyum palsu terulas lagi di bibir Sai. Sasuke meliriknya dengan mata menyipit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara menggelegar. Seperti biasa, sulit bagi Ninja Penuh Kejutan nomor satu Konoha ini untuk bungkam.

"Kau diam dulu!" Tsunade menggebrak mejanya. Naruto menyedekapkan tangannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dan untuk Karin, Suigetsu, dan juga Juugo. Kalian kubentuk menjadi tim 11. Diketuai Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade menyambung kembali pernyataannya yang sebelumnya diinterupsi oleh Naruto.

'Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kuuuun! Kita memang berjodoooh!' Jerit Karin dalam hati.

"Tapi... ehm... ada apa dengan Sai? Bukankah dia memang di tim tujuh?" Tanya Sakura. Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura sekarang.

Untuk sesaat hening. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ya, sebelumnya Sai memang di tim tujuh untuk menggantikan anggota tim tujuh yang sebenarnya, dalam arti ia hanya anggota sementara saja. bukankah begitu?" Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan pertanyaan pula. Ia ingin memancing ingatan Sakura sepertinya.

"Ya. B-benar." Sakura terlihat linglung saat mengucapkannya. Tsunade tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu siapa dulunya partnermu di tim tujuh sebelum Sai?" Tsunade bertanya lagi. Naruto tersenyum sumringah saat Tsunade menanyakannya pada Sakura.

"A-aku..." Sakura terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin mencari jawaban pertanyaan Tsunade. Dan anehnya. Ia merasa ia tahu jawabannya. Tapi ia tak mengingat apapun. Ia sepertinya tahu namun tak bisa menemukan apa yang ia ketahui, jawaban dari pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Saya tak tahu." Sakura berucap lirih. Keheningan kembali merayapi ruangan itu. Tsunade menghela nafas berat.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mengingatnya Sakura." Tsunade berucap dengan lembut. Berbeda dari biasanya, ia terdengar lebih keibuan.

"Untuk selanjutnya aku akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut pada tim 11 di lain waktu. Kalian bisa kembali sekarang." Tsunade kembali pada cara bicaranya yang tegas. Shinobi-shinobi muda Konoha itu pun meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

####

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. Ia terus berpikir keras tentang siapa rekannya dulu di tim tujuh sebelum Sai. Tak pelak kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin ia terlalu memaksakan diri, padahal baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas berat dan memijit-mijit dahi lebarnya.

"Sakura." Sakura berbalik perlahan mendengar sapaan seseorang yang sepertinya di belakangnya.

"Ryuu?" Sakura tersenyum dan berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik menghadap Ryuu yang balik tersenyum padanya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Ryuu bertanya dengan wajah serius. Kali ini tak seperti biasanya, tak ada lagi senyum ramah khasnya.

"Tentu." Sakura berusaha mengabaikan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

Ryuu terus menatap Sakura dengan sorotan yang begitu dalam. Sakura sendiri lebih memilih diam dan menunggu.

"Aku—" Ryuu terlihat ragu.

"Kau?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya saat memotong perkataan Ryuu.

"Biarkan aku selesai dulu, Sakura." Ryuu terlihat sedikit lelah saat mengatakannya.

"M-maaf." Balas Sakura dengan wajah polos. Yang tanpa ia ketahui membuat Ryuu berdebar setengah mati.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Ryuu dengan tenang dan tersenyum tipis. Mata Sakura membeliak kaget dengan dua kata itu. Bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"K-kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Wajahnya merona. Hal yang umum bagi gadis yang sedang dalam situasi seperti ini. Belum lagi pemuda yang menyatakan perasaan padanya bukanlah pemuda bertampang pas-pasan.

Ryuu sebenarnya cukup terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis Konoha karena ketampanan, keramahan, dan karismanya. Bahkan sampai ada banyak rumor yang beredar tentang dirinya. Seperti 'Ketampanan Mizushima Ryuu mengalahkan ketampanan Hatake Kakashi menurut beberapa wanita yang mengaku pernah melihat wajah Kakashi tanpa masker.'

Atau 'Ada yang bilang Ryuu adalah buah cinta terlarang Kakashi dan seorang wanita penghibur di desa pinggiran negara Hi.' Padahal jika dilihat dari umur, mustahil Ryuu adalah anak Kakashi. Belum lagi orang tua Ryuu sudah diketahui dengan pasti adalah Mizushima Yaogi dan Mizushima Saori. Kemungkinan Ryuu sering dikaitkan dengan Kakashi karena warna rambut mereka yang keperakan terlihat begitu sama dan juga rumor bahwa dibalik masker yang dikenakannya, Kakashi memiliki wajah yang rupawan seperti halnya Ryuu.

"M-maksudku, e.. bukannya a-aku terlalu percay-ya diri. Tap-tapi, maksudku, kau m-menyukaiku?" Sakura bertanya gugup dengan rona merah yang makin menjadi di pipinya.

"Benar-benar menyukaiku?" Sakura menambahkan dengan cepat.

"Ya." Ryuu tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, boleh aku tahu perasaanmu?" Ia bertanya pada Sakura, masih dengan senyumnya. Sementara dalam hati begitu harap-harap-cemas.

Beberapa detik sebelumnya otak Sakura menyuarakan dengan keras bahwa ia sangat senang mendengar pernyataan Ryuu. Tapi belum ia menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, perasaan galau merambat di hatinya. Perasaan yang seperti melarangnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang mendukungnya untuk bersama Ryuu. Sesuatu yang terasa begitu kuat menahan kinerja otaknya untuk mengatakan yang sama dengan yang Ryuu katakan. Dan seketika ia menjadi tak yakin akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu. Maafkan aku." Sakura berucap pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Senyum Ryuu perlahan mengendur. Rasa kecewa tersirat dalam sorot matanya saat memandang Sakura yang menunduk. Ia tahu ini masih belum apa-apa. Kemungkinan terburuk Sakura mengatakan sebaliknya. Tapi saat ini Sakura sendiri belum bisa mengatakan dengan tegas apa yang ia rasakan. Itu artinya... ia masih bisa berharapkan?

Ryuu kembali tersenyum lembut. Tangannya bergerak perlahan ke atas. "Tak apa jika kau masih bingung." Ryuu menepuk lembut pucuk kepala pink Sakura. Sakura mendongak menatap Ryuu. Ia bisa melihat sedikit kekecewaan yang disembunyikan Ryuu dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan mencari tahu bagaimana." Sakura tersenyum miris penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tolong jangan perlihatkan senyum yang seperti itu padaku Sakura." Ryuu berusaha menghibur Sakura yang terlanjur tak enak hati.

"Ya." Sakura kembali menampakkan senyum cerianya.

"Aku berjanji." Sakura meninggalkan Ryuu dengan senyum penuh makna.

####

Sakura kembali berjalan sendirian menuju apartemennya. Entah bagaimana rasanya jarak dari kantor hokage tadi menuju apartemennya terasa makin jauh saja. Ia begitu sibuk berpikir, dari siapa partnernya dulu hingga pembicaraannya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan Ryuu. Ryuu. Ia pemuda yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Tapi kenapa ia merasa bingung hanya untuk menjawab dengan 'Ya' saja, atau 'Aku juga menyukaimu.'

Ia tak mengerti. Apa lagi yang membuatnya ragu? Kalau masalah mengenal satu sama lain, tidak diragukan lagi. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Masalah kriterianya, sudah jelas. Ryuu itu dipuja cukup banyak gadis di Konoha (Bahkan Sakura pernah di TKP saat seorang janda muda berusaha merayu Ryuu di rumah sakit. Sakura tersenyum geli saat mengingat ini). Sakura sungguh tak mengerti, rasanya seperti ada sisi hatinya yang melarangnya untuk bersama Ryuu. Dan ada lagi perasaan lain yang membuat Sakura merasa galau. Seperti... perasaan ingin menunggu. Tapi menunggu apa? Lagi-lagi pertanyaan rumit muncul di benak Sakura.

Kepalanya yang sejak tadi memang sepertinya sedang tidak stabil makin berdenyut-denyut mengganggu. Berusaha mengabaikan sakit kepalanya, ia mempercepat langkahnya. 'Mungkin butuh istirahat sebentar.' Sakura membatin.

Matanya yang awalnya menatap tanah di bawah kakinya, kini mendapati sepasang kaki lain di hadapannya. Ia mendongak. Menatap wajah orang yang berdiri di jalannya, jelas orang itu lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya. Tinggi mereka kira-kira selisih satu kepala. Jadi pucuk kepala Sakura hanya mencapai dagu orang itu.

"Sasuke-san?" Dahi Sakura berkerut bingung. Sementara Sasuke tetap diam, tak mengucapkan sapaan ataupun berbasa-basi. Sakura segera menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Ah! Maksudku, kebetulan sekali bertemu disini." Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak. Aku sengaja mencarimu." Sasuke menjawab dengan ekspresi sarat emosi.

"Apa?" dahi Sakura berkerut lagi. Sakura merasa kehidupannya sekarang terasa makin tidak jelas dan membingungkan saja, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku."

####

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Mengekor Uchiha Sasuke di koridor rumah Sasuke yang... penuh debu. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar. Cukup sederhana. Terlihat sekali tempat ini lama tak ditinggali.

"Ehm... darimana kita mulai?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Kamarku." Sasuke berucap tanpa berbalik. Sakura yang berjalan dibelakangnya diam-diam menjadi merona.

Sreeg.

Pintu salah satu ruangan terbuka tepat saat Sasuke dan Sakura melewatinya.

"Wah. Wah. Ada tamu ternyata." Karin berucap dengan nada dibuat-buat. Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang. Karin? Aku tak tahu kau tinggal disini." Sakura masih tersenyum. Sedangkan Karin terlihat kurang senang saat menatap Sakura. Sasuke menatap curiga pada Sakura. 'Ia mengingat Karin.' Sasuke mulai menganalisis keadaan. 'Dan kenapa aku tidak? Ini aneh.'

"Aku, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke-kun memang tinggal bersama disini. Lucu sekali mendengarmu berkata begitu, " Karin menjawab dengan nada merendahkan.

"Oh. Aku tidak menyangka kalian bertiga akrab dengan Sasuke-san. Kalau begitu hal bagus kalian berempat dibentuk menjadi satu tim." Sakura berujar lagi. Ia berusaha mengabaikan cara bicara Karin yang sedikit... menyebalkan, mungkin?

"Yah. Tentu saja. jangan lupakan tentang Tim Taka." Karin berujar sombong. Sakura yang mendengar itu, mulai mengingat-ingat. 'Tim Taka? Ah ya! Tim ninja pelarian itu.' Namun, Sakura tak mengingat siapa ketua Tim itu, bahkan tak terlintas di pikirannya sama sekali untuk mengetahui, atau pun terpikir tanpa sengaja tentang ketua kelompok itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" Sakura bertanya heran. Otak jenius Sasuke ternyata sudah menyadari bahwa Sakura tak mengingat bahwa ia pernah mengetuai Tim Taka.

"Tentu saja, ketua kami ituka—" Karin menjawab dengan wajah sinis.

"Diamlah, Karin." Suara tegas Sasuke memotong ucapan Karin. Ia menatap Karin dengan pandangan berbahaya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Sakura bertanya bingung mendapati suasana yang tiba-tiba menegang.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang Sakura." Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Sakura lagi dan berjalan kembali.

"B-baik." Sakura menjawab sambil menyusul Sasuke.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Karin beranjak dari pintu.

"Ke... kamar Sasuke." Sakura entah mengapa merasa malu mengatakannya. Dua kata terakhir terdengar begitu pelan.

"A-Apa?" Karin membelalak mendengar jawaban Sakura. 'Mau apa mereka? Kalau memang mereka mau melakukan 'itu' bodoh sekali Si Pinky ini mengatakannya padaku. Huh! Tak akan kubiarkan!' Karin membatin penuh emosi.

"Mau apa kalian di sana?" Tanya Karin dengan sengit. Jelas sekali pertanyaannya itu menjurus pada suatu tuduhan.

Wajah Sakura memerah menyadari apa yang ada di otak kotor Karin. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang memerah. Seringai puas terpeta di wajah tampannya. Entah mengapa ia senang melihat Sakura memerah karena dirinya. Karin yang melihat reaksi keduanya makin yakin dengan perkiraannya.

"Ka-kalian—" Karin tergagap dengan wajah panik.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Karin." Sasuke memotong ucapan karin dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku hanya mau membantu merapikan rumah ini." Sakura berucap cepat. Takut Karin berpikiran makin jauh.

'Apa? Huff... Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hmm, benar juga. Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun tergoda dengan yang tidak seksi begitu.' Karin menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menilai.

"Mau kubantu?" Karin kembali memasang gaya soknya. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia masih sedikit was-was. Ia pernah beberapa kali memergoki Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke kembali berjalan. Membuat Sakura yang sebelumnya ingin bilang 'Tentu saja, lebih ramai lebih cepat selesai, kan?' terdiam kaget.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terdiam. "Cepatlah sedikit." Ucap Sasuke. 'Ternyata Sasuke-san lumayan menyebalkan juga.' Tanpa ada yang tahu nilai Sasuke sedikit menurun di mata Sakura.

Karin? Ia menyentak kasar pintu kamarnya dengan wajah memerah karena kesal.

####

"Tak disangka. Debu di rumah ini sangat tebal, ternyata debu di kamarmu jauh lebih tebal lagi, Sasuke-san." Sakura bergumam pelan. Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, ia terlalu jengah mendengar Sakura memanggilnya 'Sasuke-san'.

"Baiklah aku mulai dari sudut sana dulu. Kau di bagian lainnya saja ya, Sasuke-san." Sakura terlihat bersemangat. Sepertinya kepalanya sudah tak bermasalah lagi. 'Apa karena aku sedang bersama Sasuke-san ya, aku jadi senang dan melupakan sejenak semua yang membuatku bingung?' Sakura membatin seraya mengelap debu di jendela. 'Ah! Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ino sudah naksir Sasuke-san lebih dulu. Aku tak seharusnya menyukainya juga!' Sakura menggeleng pelan. 'Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Ino. Aku terpesona padanya'. Tanpa disadarinya segaris tipis semburat merah mampir di pipinya. 'Hhh... jangan sampai aku makin menyukainya. Hei, sepertinya Karin juga menyukai Sasuke-san.' Wajah Sakura menjadi makin murung saja. 'Ino, kau punya saingan berat tuh. Karin sepertinya dekat dengan Sasuke-san.' Sakura mendengus lelah.

"Kenapa kau?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Sakura langsung menoleh kaget.

"Apanya?" Sakura malah balik bertanya dengan bingung. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menghampirinya. Mata obsidian itu lagi-lagi menatap tepat ke manik matanya. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura merasa tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sorotan onyx Sasuke.

"K-kenapa kau?" Sakura bertanya gugup karena Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Bukankah itu pertanyaanku?" Sasuke menutup ruang gerak Sakura dengan menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada kusen jendela di belakang kepala Sakura. Ia menorehkan tatapan dingin pada Sakura yang juga masih menatapnya. Posisi seperti ini membuatnya teringat kembali saat-saat sebelum Sakura pingsan dan koma akibat ulahnya. Ya. Ia. Uchiha Sasuke telah mengingatnya. Mengingat semua yang ia lakukan saat mabuk.

"Maaf." Gumaman pelan itu terdengar begitu berat keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Err... ya, tak apa. Tapi bisa kau menyingkir sekarang?" Sakura bertanya dengan agak ketus. Ia sedikit kesal dengan tindakan Sasuke yang membuatnya harus setengah mati berusaha mengontrol kerja jantungnya yang sudah kelewat berlebihan. Dan sepertinya Sakura tidak tahu kemana arah permintaan maaf Sasuke itu ditujukan.

Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya semula dan kembali membongkar lemari tua yang dulunya milik ibunya.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu. Hatinya berderit menyakitkan. Ia tak tahu atas alasan apa rasa sedih itu menggerogoti hatinya, yang ia yakin, ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa hubungannya tim Taka dengan timmu sekarang, Sasuke-san?" Sakura memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Ia jadi penasaran akan ucapan Karin tadi.

"Kau tak tahu?" Sasuke bartanya tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Tidak." Sakura menggelang pelan.

"Kau tahu siapa pemimpin Tim Taka sebelum dibubarkan?" Sasuke berbalik dan berdiri menghadap Sakura.

"Ketuanya ya? Tunggu sepertinya aku tahu... ehmm... dia. Ugh!" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut menyakitkan lagi. Bahkan kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan hingga Sakura pikir mungkin kepalanya akan meledak atau apa. Ia menekan belakang kepalanya dan terduduk di bed-queensize di kamar itu. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan terseok dan hampir limbung jika tidak segera meraih dinding.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"A-aku ingin ke—Ugh! Toilet sebentar." Sakura berjalan masih dengan memegangi kepalanya.

Tepat ketika tubuh Sakura limbung di depannya, Sasuke menahannya agar tak terjatuh. Selama beberapa saat ia terdiam dengan posisi kepala Sakura tersandar di dadanya—karena Sakura jatuh tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura, sedangkan yang lain menyangga punggung Sakura agar tak jatuh merosot ke lantai. Ia menatap Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

'Dia pingsan. Terlalu memaksakan diri sepertinya.' Dengan sigap Sasuke memindahkan pegangannya di lengan Sakura ke lipatan antara betis dan pahanya. Ia menggendong Sakura keluar, menuju kamarnya yang sesungguhnya—yang tadi sebenarnya bekas kamar ayah dan ibunya.

.

'Cih! Dugaanku benar! Tak akan kubiarkan.' Karin menggeram dalam hati melihat Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya.

Baru saja ia ingin mengikuti Sasuke. Namun, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"K-kau?" 'Bagaimana mungkin aku tak merasakan kedatangannya?' Batin Karin tak percaya.

.

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya. Kamar itu jauh berbeda dari yang tadi. Sangat bersih dan rapi. Tak mungkin ia membaringkan Sakura di tempat kotor seperti tadi.

"Kau merepotkan." Sasuke berdiri di samping ranjangnya, memandang Sakura dalam diam.

Sorot matanya tiba-tiba saja berubah lembut. Tangannya terulur, mengelus pelan pipi Sakura yang hangat. Sesuatu yang menjalar lagi-lagi terasa membakar organ-organ dalam tubuhnya. Ia menelan ludah. Perasaan ini yang ia suka saat bersama Sakura. Ya. Ia tahu. Perasaan apa ini. Perasaan ingin memiliki. Perasaan ingin dicintai. Terlalu lama sejak ia merasa tak ada lagi oarang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Ia membutuhkannya, sekarang. Tak ada yang tahu. Dibalik hatinya yang membeku seperti es, Uchiha Sasuke sungguh haus akan cinta.

Dan ia tahu pasti. Ia bisa mendapatkannya dari Sakura. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan sekarang. Satu-satunya ambisinya saat ini. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia ingin Sakura mengingatnya, ia ingin Sakura menginginkannya. Ia ingin Sakura... mencintainya. Ternyata hati Uchiha Sasuke tak beku seutuhnya. Darahnya kembali dipompa dengan kencang. Ia merasakan sesak yang tak tertahankan. Ia telah menunggu lama untuk kesempatan seperti ini. Hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa pipi Sakura, bahkan hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menyesap dalam-dalam wangi khas Sakura dengan mata terpejam. Aromanya tak berubah sejak terakhir mereka bersama dalam satu tim dulu. Ia tak tahu parfum apa yang Sakura pakai, dan ia tak peduli. Yang ia tahu, ia menyukai semua yang ada pada gadis itu. Semuanya.

Sreeeg.

Zuuut!

Pintu tergeser membuka, serentak dengan kusanagi Sasuke yang memanjang kearah pintu yang siap menyambut siapapun yang berani mengganggunya. Semudah Sasuke mengulurkan pedangnya, orang itu menghindari gesekan pedang Sasuke di lehernya. Obsidian Sasuke mendadak menyoroti tatapan dingin berbahaya mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangan pribadinya tanpa permisi.

[To Be Continue]

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review agar saia makin semangat update yah XD. Ada yg tw g gmn caranya bikin direct link di profil? Maklum saia masih tergolong penduduk baru di Ffn. Apa ada yg penasaran dg Mizushima Ryuu? Kalo ada kasi tw z yah, nama kalian d fb, ntar saia tag d fto'y mizushima. Sekalian deh promosi. Tolong follow saia d twitter yah _anna31lvc_, ntar saia follback, Saia miskin followers soal'y (menyedihkan sekali ,) lagian saia pengen byk kenal ank ffn :D. Thanks yg udah mau bc ^^

Thanks to:

SucksuSucku

(maaf, kalo emang g suka SasuSaku g usah bc aja, ntar anda cuma nambah dosa)

**Special Thanks to:**

**UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha**

**Kiyora Yamazaki**

**Younii D3ViLL**

**Rievectha Herbst**

**Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls**

**Uchiha Sakura 97**

**7color**

**harunaru chan muach**

**Red Flower Iki-chan**

**Black-wingked reaper**

**YUKI SNOW 21**

**HikaruShinz**

**Akera Raikatuji**

**Musuko-kun**

**Nagi Kuran 'Uchiha Sasuke**

**Yoelachan**

**Pecinta Sakura Haruno**


	8. Chapter 8 : S vs S

**Cuap-cuap author: **Hai! ^.^ *muncul dg aneh'y dan senyum2 inosen*

Gomenasai! Saia lebih dari 3 bulan g update. Saia g bakal ngeles gmn2, g penting jg kok alasan'y XO

Ini penyebab Saku koma saia selipin lg, soal'y kmrn ada bbrp reader yg g ngerti karna saia yg ngejelasin'y berbelit-belit dan scene'y keseringan lompat2(?).

Sekalian promosi yah hihihi, follow twitt saia _anna31lvc_ yah ,

Ntar saia follback. Jangan kacangin saia dooong kayak chap kmrn yah? O.o g enak loh dikacangin *tampang horror* saia pengen punya byk temen ffn, kan jd enak sharing soal SasuSaku #mataBerbinar

Uhm, bales riview dulu lah. Udh lama g bls review, kangen para readers 3

Saia minta maaf kalo SasuSaku'y dikit dsini dan jika ada kekurangan lain bs masukin saran di kotak review. Kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan ,

Semoga g ada typo... amiiiin :D

**Mayu akira** : hmm, seperti'y Sai g bakal mundur "'^.^a

**vvvv : **khu khu, silahkan dilihat 'syp Si Nyamuk'

**UchihaSasuna** : makasi udh dukung saia :D, maaf update'y lama

**PECINTA SAKURA HARUNO** : Ryuu itu-Ryuu itu OC yang kereeeen bgt (bagi saia) /Ryuu senyum ke author/ kalo mau ntar saia tag d fb, jadi mn akun fbmu? *nodong pake piso(?)* Ryuu itu medic-nin d RS Konoha kayak Saku. ^.^. dan dy naksir Saku /Ryuu merona/

**cherry SasuSaku** : iya, seandainya teme pulang ke Konoha T.T

**ayu** : maaf g bs update kilat

**rhean** : makasih udh RnR, RnR lg? /Si Coolduck kok g nongol2 lg?

**Lsa** : maap update'y bukan kilat malah update siput

**Sasusaku** : gomen ne update'y lama

**YouNii D3ViLL** : makasih review'y RnR lg? Maaf saia ngilang'y lama

**Keylan** : salam kenal jg maaf yah update'y lama, smoga chap ini g mengecewakan. Ah ya! Kamu reviewer pertama di chap 7. Makasiiiii :D

**Who Are You?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who Are You? ©Ana**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!_alur siput/OOC/typo(s)/No flame!**

**Previously in W.A.Y**

"Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-san."

.

"Dan untuk Karin, Suigetsu, dan juga Juugo. Kalian kubentuk menjadi tim 11. Diketuai Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sai tetap di tim tujuh. Diketuai Hatake Kakashi."

**.**

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

'Cih! Dugaanku benar! Tak akan kubiarkan.'

"K-kau?" 'Bagaimana mungkin aku tak merasakan kedatangannya?'

.

"Kau merepotkan."

**Chapter 8 : S vs S**

Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Kusanaginya telah kembali diselipkan. Matanya masih mengawasi sosok yang baru saja mengganggu 'aktivitas'nya. Sementara yang ditatap malah mengernyit sebal.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"Aku hanya mengantar dia ini." Gadis itu, Karin, menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Katanya mencarimu, Sasuke." Karin berkata dengan nada ogah-ogahan. Sepertinya ia mulai aksi 'sok cuek'nya di depan Sai. Yahh... ia memang sering berpura-pura tak peduli pada Sasuke saat sedang ada orang lain kan? Tapi jika hanya berdua dengan Sasuke? Lain lagi ceritanya.

Sasuke melirik sosok di sebelah Karin. Tatapan sengit dilontarkannya pada pemuda itu, Sai.

"Hn. Lain kali, ketuk pintu jika ada perlu. Pergilah." Sasuke kembali berujar pada Karin. Karin langsung memasang wajah sebal.

'Bicara apa dia? Seperti aku pembantu saja!' Batin Karin, yang biar begitu langsung melangkah menjauh.

'Setidaknya ada Si Pucat itu, jadi tak mungkin Sasuke-kun dan pinky itu melakukan macam-macam.' Karin menyeringai seraya berjalan memunggungi Sai dan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sai, kali ini tanpa emosi. Sai pun tak juga menampakkan senyum andalannya. Sai melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu ke dalam kamar. Dan... 'Ada.' batinnya.

"Aku sedang mencari Sakura. Dan ternyata benar dia disini. Aku akan membawanya." Sai dengan tidak sopannya langsung memasuki kamar Sasuke, ia bergerak menuju Sakura. Ia melewati Sasuke yang berdiri di samping pintu begitu saja.

'Cih!' Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada di samping Sakura yang masih terbaring. Ia menatap Sai dengan mata berkilat memperingatkan.

"Sampai disitu saja. **Kau tak bisa membawanya**." Sasuke berujar penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Langkah Sai terhenti. Dahinya berkerut.

"Dan kira-kira, kenapa aku tak bisa membawanya?" Sai menjawab dengan nada ringan.

"Karena aku takkan membiarkan kau membawanya." Sasuke masih tak menghilangkan sedikit pun tatapan menusuknya.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku membawanya." Sai mulai berbicara serius sepertinya.

"Kau bahkan lebih tak berhak lagi berada disini." Dengan kecepatan yang amat sangat Sasuke bergerak menuju Sai, dengan sigap mangayunkan pedangnya.

Shuut

Tep.

Pemuda pucat itu tak mengelak, namun menangkis serangan Sasuke secara langsung. Ia mengapit pedang Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Senyum palsu telah tersungging dari bibirnya sejak dua detik lalu.

"Masih sama seperti terakhir kali." Sasuke berujar dingin. Sosok pemuda itu tetap memasang senyum palsunya. Sai tahu maksudnya, terakhir dan pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalau maksudmu ingin aku mengalahkanmu dulu sebelum membawa Sakura," Sai berujar serius dan menghilangkan senyum palsunya, menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar Sai mengucapkan 'aku mengalahkanmu' memasang seringai mencemooh.

"Sebaiknya tak disini, kau pasti sama sepertiku, tak ingin Sakura terluka saat kita bertarung." Sai melanjutkan kembali, mengabaikan cemoohan Sasuke.

Dan saat itu juga keduanya hilang dari ruangan itu. Hanya ada Sakura tanpa kesadarannya.

####

Mereka berhadapan dengan saling melontarkan pandangan sengit. Bahkan mungkin jika sanggup, pohon-pohon akan saling menjerit menyaksikan pertarungan yang akan berlangsung sesaat lagi. Atmosfir di sekitar kian menegang saat Sai sudah bersiap dengan senjata khasnya—kuas, tinta, dan gulungan. Orang awam mungkin akan berpikir ia seorang idiot jika mengeluarkan benda-benda itu saat pertarungan.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sai menggores kuasnya dengan lihai di atas gulungan khusus yang dibawanya.

'Ninpou Choujuu Giga' seketika itu juga lima ekor ular hitam meringsek keluar dari gulungan di pegangan Sai. Kelimanya mendesis ganas ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri masih teguh pada sikap Uchihanya. Tetap tenang dengan kearogansiannya. Keempat ular hasil jutsu Sai dengan gesit bergerak ke arah Sasuke.

'BZZZZZT'

Ces. ZEEESH

Keempat ular tersebut luntur menjadi tinta biasa sebelum sempat mencapai tempat Sasuke berdiri. Dengan mudah Sasuke menghancurkan ular-ular tersebut dengan chidorinya.

"Kupikir kau tak cukup bodoh dengan menggunakan jurusmu itu." Sasuke berucap dengan ekspresi hampa. Sai menampilkan senyum palsunya lagi mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti tahu seranganmu takkan berguna dengan elemen petirku." Sasuke bergerak menyerang Sai. Chidori kembali terbentuk di tangan kanannya, teracung ke depan. Siap menghantam Sai.

Tangan Sai tak kalah cepat, dengan ligat tangannya kembali bergerak di atas gulungannya.

'Sumi sampoo no jutsu' tiga ekor harimau kali ini hidup dengan jutsu Sai. Ketiganya dengan bringas berusaha menyerang Sasuke yang berusaha menyerang tuan mereka.

Ketiganya pada akhirnya berakhir sama dengan empat makhluk buatan Sai sebelumnya, hancur dengan elemen petir Sasuke. Sai langsung mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

Seet.

Sasuke telah berdiri tepat di belakang Sai yang sudah mundur beberapa meter.

'Bzz' JLEB

Chidori sasuke menembus punggung hingga dada Sai.

"Dan aku pikir kemampuanmu bukan hanya sekadar jutsu ini saja." Sai masih sempat saja tersenyum—yang menurut Sasuke begitu memuakkan.

Sosok Sai meluber menjadi cairan hitam kental berbau khas—tinta. Sai kembali berdiri jauh beberapa meter dari Sasuke. Ia kembali mengeluarkan jutsu yang sama. Tujuh ular dari tinta kembali mendesis tajam pada Sasuke.

"Dengan jutsu ini saja cukup untuk menghabisimu." Sasuke kembali mengarahkan chidorinya dari tempatnya berdiri ke arah ular-ular tersebut. Hingga salah satu dari ular itu menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke sebelum chidorinya bercabang menembus enam lainnya.

'Ternyata begitu.' Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat mengetahui taktik Sai.

"Nh..." Sakura menggeliat saat kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan sedikit meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Ia memandang suasana asing di sekitarnya. Rasanya ia tak pernah berada di ruangan ini sebelumnya.

Diperhatikannya sekali lagi sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar yang rapi dengan lambang kipas besar di pintunya. Ia yakin ia masih berada di rumah Sasuke. 'Lalu dimana Sasuke-san?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia berdiri dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke.

####

Sasuke kembali menyerang Sai, kali ini kusanagi di tangan kanannya kembali terhunus.

JLEB. Kusanagi Sasuke menusuk Sai. Selang tiga detik tangan kirinya kembali mengeluarkan chidori dan mengarahkannya pada satu titik yang mengandung sedikit cakra. Kira-kira arah jam delapan sejauh 3,5 meter.

JLEB. Chidori itu menembus Sai yang lain, sementara yang tertusuk kusanagi kembali meluber menjadi tinta.

SEET. DUAGH!

Sai tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapan Sasuke, untuk sepersekian detik tatapan mereka bertemu, onyx bertemu onyx lain yang kini sudah menjelma menjadi scarlet dengan pola khas, hingga Sai menendang Sasuke tepat di ulu hati hingga Sasuke terpental agak jauh, di waktu yang hampir bersamaan sosok Sai yang tertusuk kusanagi ternyata tidaklah berubah wujud menjadi tinta biasa, namun menjadi seekor ular hitam dan berhasil merobek lengan kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak terpental dengan memusatkan cakra di kedua kakinya. Ia berdiam sejenak hanya untuk menatap Sai dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Darah menetes dari lengannya yang mendapat sobekan kecil namun dalam.

Sai kembali menggores kuasnya. Berpuluh-puluh hewan terbentuk dari goresan tinta di gulungannya. Semuanya menyerbu Sasuke dengan membabi buta. Sasuke masih berkeras hanya membutuhkan chidori untuk menyelesaikan Sai.

Segerombol harimau yang berada di depan berhasil dengan mudah dimusnahkan Sasuke dengan chidorinya. Segerombol burung hitam menyerang Sasuke dari udara. Tampaknya harimau-harimau tadi hanyalah pengecoh saja.

Jarak setengah meter kusanagi Sasuke menebas segerombol burung itu sekaligus.

JRESS. Pcak.

Tinta burung-burung itu bermuncratan hingga mengenai lengan kiri, dada, hingga perut Sasuke yang terbalut kimono. Mata Sasuke membelalak mendapati kulitnya yang terkena cipratan tinta melepuh dan mengakibatkan luka bakar parah.

"Kau." Sasuke menggeram.

"Maaf, Sasuke-san. Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu meremehkanku." Sai kembali menampilkan senyum andalannya.

"Benarkah?" Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu dingin. Kali ini Sai yang malah terbelalak mendapati kondisinya dan Sasuke yang tertukar. Ia merasakan kulit lengan dan perutnya begitu perih dengan luka bakar seperti yang didapat Sasuke tadi.

Sai tersentak. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia terperangkap dalam genjutsu Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan?" Sai berucap dengan sebelah mata menyipit menahan sakit. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum merendahkan.

"Saat kau menendangku. Aku sengaja tak menahan seranganmu." Sasuke kembali dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

Bzzzt.

Sasuke mengarahkan chidorinya tepat di jantung Sai. Sai berusaha menghindar, namun gerakan Sai sedikit terhambat karena 'senjata makan tuan' tadi. Chidori Sasuke berhasil mengenai perutnya.

Seketika darah segar mengalir dari sela bibir Sai. Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk kembali menyerang Sai saat...

"K-KALIAN—?" Suara itu sukses menghentikan niatan Sasuke.

'Cakra ini... kalau tidak salah...' Karin menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, matanya menangkap adanya sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Karin bertanya dengan nada tak bersahabat. Dahi Naruto langsung berkerut saat itu juga.

"Apa sih! Aku mencari teme. Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto tak kalah ketus.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Sasuke, dia sedang—" Karin tersentak. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa ia baru menyadari perubahan cakra ini? Cakra Sasuke? Dan... ia sedang bertarung!

"Sial!" Karin langsung berlari dengan panik.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau? Tunggu!" Naruto mengikuti Karin yang berlari masuk ke rumah Sasuke.

####

Sakura berdiri beberapa meter dari kedua pemuda yang barusan berusaha saling membunuh.

Sasuke maupun Sai tak menggubris Sakura setelahnya. Sai sudah membuat tiga ular lagi untuk menyerang Sasuke.

SEET.

Sakura berdiri di antara keduanya dengan kedua tangan terentang. Ia berdiri menghadap Sai dengan mata menyiratkan kegusaran luar biasa. Sementara kedua pemuda hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget.

Seringai kemenangan terpatri di wajah Sasuke. Jelas ia merasa bahwa Sakura membelanya dengan situasi ini. Sai sudah bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya dan kembali berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan semua ini?" Sakura berhenti merentangkan tangannya saat melihat Sai yang melepas posisi bertarungnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Sai bergantian dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik. Ia masih berdiri di antara keduanya.

"Berusaha saling membunuh begitu! Apa kalian tidak berpikir bahwa kalian akan mendapat masalah dengan berbuat begini?" Sakura membentak keduanya. Sementara kedua pemuda onyx hanya diam. Sepertinya lebih memilih memandang Sakura dengan raut yang sulit ditebak.

Sai meringis pelan menutup luka di perutnya yang terus mengalami pendarahan dengan tangan. Mata Sakura membulat saat menyadari luka Sai yang tergolong parah.

"Sai!" Sakura berlari panik ke arah Sai. Sai mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum ringan.

"Aku tak-apa." Ujar Sai tercekat.

"Bodoh! Luka parah begini kau bilang tak apa?" Sakura mengalungkan sebelah lengan Sai di lehernya dan membawanya bersender di dekat pohon. Sasuke menatap keduanya tajam.

Sakura mulai mengalirkan cakra murni pada luka di perut Sai. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Entahlah, Sakura hanya merasa sedih begitu saja melihat perseteruan kedua temannya. Itu hal wajar kan?

Sasuke tak menyukai ini. Sakura bersikap berlebihan pada Sai. Dan ia tak bisa menerimanya. Luka Sai belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan luka-luka yang pernah didapatnya selama menjadi missing-nin. Dan Sai pastinya juga tahu itu. Sasuke menatap Sai yang sedang menatap Sakura dengan wajah menyebalkan. Kalau Sakura tak datang ia pasti sudah bisa melenyapkan orang itu. Sial baginya, Sakura datang pada saat yang tak tepat.

"Teme!" Naruto berteriak saat menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di halaman belakang yang cukup luas itu. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang mengobati Sai.

"Sakura-chan? Sai?" Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat panik saat mendapati Sai yang terluka.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Naruto?" Sakura memandang kaget Naruto.

"Katakan Sakura-chan! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Naruto berucap tak sabar.

"Sebenarnya..." Sakura mulai menceritakan dengan raut sedih.

.

"Sasuke? Apa itu benar?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah tak percaya. Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya dan malah membuang muka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, HAH?" Naruto menarik ujung leher kimono Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto. Ia berbalik memasuki rumahnya tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi. Karin yang memang sudah berada disana sejak Naruto datang, mengekor di belakang Sasuke dan memasuki rumah.

"Naruto. Sudahlah." Sakura yang sudah selesai melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Sai berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Sakura kembali memijit dahinya yang kembali berdenyut.

"Sepertinya aku masih butuh istirahat sekarang." Sakura berucap dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Aku akan mengatarm-u." Sai dengan susah payah berusaha berdiri.

"Jangan bercanda! Dengan luka begitu?" Sakura mendelik pada Sai.

"Naruto, tolong kau bawa Sai ke rumah sakit ya." Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Naruto merangkulkan sebelah lengan Sai pada lehernya. Dan bergegas pergi. Begitu juga Sakura, namun tujuan Sakura tentu saja apartemennya.

.

"Sasuke-kun. Biar aku obati lukamu." Karin meraih lengan Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

Sasuke menepis kuat tangan Karin. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku." Ujarnya dingin dan meninggalkan Karin yang terdiam.

####

Sakura duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Berulang kali ia terlihat menghela nafas lelah. Sejak tadi kepalanya terasa berdenyut, sekarang ia malah mual dan merasa tidak enak badan. Tentu saja ia sudah berusaha untuk istirahat—tidur, sejak ia sampai di apartemennya yang nyaman. Dua hari terakhir, sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit, rasanya kondisi Sakura tidak terlalu merepotkan seperti ini.

Banyak pertanyaan berseliweran di pikirannya saat ini. Belum satu pertanyaan terjawab, muncul pertanyaan baru yang lebih memusingkan lagi. Ia rasa terlalu banyak hal yang—sebenarnya tidak harus— dipikirkannya. Ia masih bingung dengan pembagian team yang berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu di ruang Hokage. Ia sepertinya tahu tentang itu semua, dimana Sai sebelum menjadi bagian di tim tujuh? Sai anggota Ne, bawahan Danzou. Tentu ia tahu jika hanya itu, Sai hanya menggantikan salah satu anggota tim tujuh ia juga tahu. Tapi yang membuatnya merasa bodoh adalah ia tidak tahu—atau mungkin tidak ingat— siapa yang digantikan oleh Sai. Lucu sekali kan kalau ia tidak tahu siapa mantan rekan satu timnya?

Setiap ia membuka kotak memorinya tentang 'mantan anggota tim tujuh' ia selalu mendapatkan kilasan kejadian kecil tentangnya. Namun, tak pernah dalam ingatan yang tersisa itu sekali pun nama orang itu disebut. Wajahnya pun samar—tidak. Bukan samar, malah tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Dan yang menambah kekesalan Sakura, setiap ia merasa hampir mengingat nama'nya' kepalanya selalu terasa seperti dilempari batu besar. Kalau sudah begitu tentu saja ia tak mau melanjutkannya. Keadaan seperti ini sungguh menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

Itu baru satu dari banyak hal yang Sakura pikirkan. Belum lagi ia terus berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia koma. Sakura sedikit sangsi mengingat ia koma selama 14 hari. Yang ia harapkan ia bisa sampai menginap di rumah sakit selama 14 hari itu bukan karena sebuah alasan konyol, yah, semoga saja begitu. Shizune-nee juga pernah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mengaku sedang bersamanya sebelum dirinya koma, dan bahkan Sasuke yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia bersama Sasuke? Saat malam festival kan kalau tidak salah?

'Jangan-jangan aku dan Sasuke-san...' Sakura menggeleng kuat.

'Tidak. Tidak. Mana mungkin begitu. Ino kan menyukai Sasuke-san, mana mungkin ia membiarkan aku dan Sasuke-san berdua saja. Lagipula sepertinya aku dan Sasuke-san tak mungkin sedekat itu, lihat saja reaksi Sasuke-san di rumah sakit, kami kan tidak terlalu saling kenal sebelumnya.' Sakura sibuk memilah-milih kebenaran dari spekulasinya.

Ada sedikit rasa kesal saat ia mengingat Ino menyukai Sasuke. Aneh. Padahal saat ia bertanya pada Ino waktu itu ia tak apa, oke, mungkin ia sedikit sedih. Tapi... ah! Ya mungkin karena ia mulai menyukai Sasuke. Tapi, apa Sasuke menyukainya? Bukannya Sakura terlalu berharap atau percaya diri, tapi saat ia 'mengobrol' sedikit di koridor rumah sakit, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan cara Sasuke memperlakukannya. Tapi tentu saja ia masih sadar diri, ia tak tahu apa tanggapan Sasuke tentangnya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit... cemas. Oh! Lihatlah, ia bahkan kelihatan mulai mencintai pemuda Uchiha itu.

Tentu saja, bahkan ia sudah mencintainya sejak dulu, hingga kini... tanpa ia sadari dalam beberapa hari ini. Kepalanya makin terasa berdenyut menyebalkan. Ia meraih bantal empuk di dekatnya dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur dengan kepala tertutup bantal. Sebelum tertidur pikirannya sempat melayang pada saat-saat Ryuu menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya.

'Inilah namanya remaja, pilih mana ya? Sasuke-**kun** atau Ryuu-**kun**?' Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona.

'Hihihi, seperti Sasuke-san suka denganku saja. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana respon mereka kalau aku benar-benar menambahkan **–kun** diakhir nama mereka.' Sakura sempat-sempatnya terkikik di balik bantal sebelum terlelap. Mungkin sebenarnya lebih bagus ia terkikik aneh daripada bermelankolis-ria.

####

Naruto berdiri di samping jendela rumah sakit yang berkusen putih. Matanya menerawang jauh ke luar sana. Sekilas terlihat ia sedang menatap matahari yang mulai mundur menuju rehatannya, namun kenyataannya pikirannya jauh melayang menuju beberapa pekan lalu. Ia kembali membongkar ingatannya yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengganggunya—sebelumnya.

.

"_Hei, Sasuke. Dari kemarin aku penasaran." Naruto tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto._

"_Apa sih isi perjanjian yang kau setujui itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah lugu._

_Karin memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dengan satu jari. Sedangkan, Sasuke menyeringai mengejek memandang Naruto._

"_Apa? Bukankah wajar kalau aku tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocent._

"_Karin. Jelaskan." ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali melahap ramennya dengan tenang._

"_Ah, I-iya." Karin menjawab dengan gugup._

"_Jadi begini." Karin memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya lagi. "Isi perjanjian tersebut adalah 1) Uchiha Sasuke dinyatakan kembali menjadi warga/shinobi Konoha yang sah. 2) Anggota Tim Taka dinyatakan menjadi warga/shinobi Konoha disertai pembubaran Tim Ninja Pelarian Taka. 3) Uchiha Sasuke memiliki hak penuh atas perumahan klan Uchiha. 4) Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menyerang Konoha. Melainkan mengabdikan diri sebagaimana ninja Konoha yang seharusnya. 5) pernyataan-pernyataan (1-4) tersebut telah disepakati bersyarat oleh Tim Taka dan Konoha. "_

"_Disepakati bersyarat? Syarat dari pihak mana? dan syarat apa itu?" Naruto memikirkannya dengan sangat serius._

"_Syaratnya dari Sasuke-kun. Kalau syaratnya apa... aku juga tidak tahu." ucap Karin dengan wajah sebal._

"_Tidak tahu?" Naruto memandang Karin dengan sebelah alis terangkat._

"_Apa? Aku memang tidak tahu. Yang tahu hanya Sasuke-kun!" Karin berkata pedas membalas respon Naruto tadi._

"_Kau ini jadi perempuan galak sekali." ucap Naruto yang jadi sebal pada Karin._

"_Hoi, teme! Syarat apa yang kau berikan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang baru selesai dengan ramennya._

"_Kau yakin mau tahu?" Sasuke menampakkan seringai tipis._

"_Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto semangat dan meraih gelas berisi teh dan meneguknya perlahan._

_Naruto bisa melihat Karin melongo mendapati Sasuke sudah bergeser bersiap membisikinya. Karin tak mau ketinggalan. Ia ikut merapat pada dua pemuda itu._

_Sasuke langsung menatapnya tajam. Karin langsung beringsut mundur ke tempatnya semula dengan wajah masam._

_Sasuke membisik pelan di telinga Naruto, diselingi kilatan aneh di matanya onyxnya._

'_Haruno Sakura, sebagai gadis yang __**terkuat**__ di Konoha direkomendasikan oleh Hokage menjadi partnerku membangun kembali klan Uchiha.'_

_BRUUSH!_

"_Uhuk... uhuk. J-jangan bercanda!" Naruto tanpa sengaja menyemburkan tehnya dari mulut, dan dengan indahnya membuat Karin menampakkan ekspresi jijik. Ia kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan._

"_Kau pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin Tsunade baa-chan menyutujui syarat yang merugikan dia begitu!" bantah Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi._

_Sekali lagi Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai samarnya. Ia kemudian menjauh dari Naruto._

"_Jangan lupakan kalau itu menjadi impiannya sejak dulu. Dia takkan rugi apapun." Sasuke melangkah keluar kedai dengan seringai penuh kemenangan._

_Naruto terdiam, memandang mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. 'Memang harus merelakannya ya.'_

.

Naruto menghela nafas mengingatnya. Tidak, ini bukan lagi tentang perasaannya pada Sakura. Entahlah ia sendiri belum begitu yakin ia bisa melepas perasaannya pada Sakura begitu saja. Tapi, sebenarnya ia menyadari, ia sudah mulai dapat merelakan Sakura pada Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Sekuat apapun usahanya, sekeras kepala apapun ia untuk mencuri hati Sakura, bahkan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sekali pun, ia takkan bisa membuat Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan hanya cinta di bibir saja, hanya perasaan kasihan saja kan?

Ia yakin, ini semua terjadi bukan karena ia sudah menyerah dan lelah menunggu Sakura berpaling padanya. Bukan karena hal mustahil seperti itu. Ia tahu, mungkin ini semua karena kini hatinya mulai bercabang. Antara Sakura, dan gadis manis itu, gadis berambut indigo. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang bahkan tidak tahu jika seorang gadis memendam rasa padanya. Ia tidaklah sebodoh itu. Apalagi setelah pernyataan gadis itu saat ia sedang menghadapi Pein beberapa bulan lalu.

Namun, pikirannya kembali terusik. Ia sudah mulai bisa melepas Sakura untuk Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak tenang dan gelisah setiap melihat bagaimana Sai dan Sasuke saat memandang satu sama lain. Ada sesuatu di mata mereka. Tidak seperti pandangan sengit antara dirinya dan Sasuke dulu. Tatapan mereka terasa lebih menyiratkan rasa kebencian yang dalam. Dan Naruto khawatir ini semuanya seperti dugaannya. Seperti dugaannya bahwa kebencian itu disebabkan oleh penyebab kegelisahan Naruto yang lainnya, cara Sai menatap Sakura yang sangat berbeda dari yang lain.

Ia khawatir dengan tatapan Sai pada Sakura. Ia seolah melihat bagaimana dirinya menatap Sakura dulu—sebenarnya terkadang sampai sekarang masih begitu. Ia khawatir semuanya akan kacau jika ada perselisihan antara Sasuke dan Sai karena Sakura. Itu alasan utama kekhawatirannya atas pandangan Sai pada Sakura. Sejujurnya masih ada sebagian dirinya yang merasa khawatir karena perasaan tidak rela ada pemuda lain yang menginginkan Sakura. Ya, seperti itu, ia benar-benar sulit melupakan medic-nin kesayangannya itu.

Terkadang ia sedikit ragu dengan dugaannya bahwa Sai menyukai Sakura, mengingat seorang ANBU root macam Sai sudah lama membuang perasaannya. Tapi, tidak ada yang mustahil kan? Ia juga tak begitu yakin Sasuke benar-benar akan menjaga Sakura, ia masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura dulu, dan mungkin tetap seperti itu hingga sekarang.

Ia melirik Sai yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit, sekarang malah dia yang menginap di rumah sakit. Ia menghela nafas lagi mengingat ternyata Sai terluka pada bagian-bagian vitalnya. Ia tak menyangka mereka akan bertarung seserius itu. Dan kelihatannya ini bukan main-main. Naruto tahu memang ada sesuatu di antara Sasuke dan Sai, mereka hampir saja membunuh satu sama lain—dan Sai memang hampir terbunuh dari cerita Sakura.

'Aku harus memastikannya.' Ia membatin. Sorot matanya yang awalnya menunjukkan kegalauan kini terlihat begitu tegas dan mantap.

_Kakinya terseret dengan langkah limbung. Bau sake menguar tajam dari dirinya. Matanya bahkan setengah tertutup—terlihat setengah sadar. Tentu saja, ia mabuk. Ia, pemuda itu, Uchiha terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti di dekat pohon Sakura yang kokoh. Matanya menatap tajam pohon itu seolah-olah menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Sang pohon._

"_Kau," ia melangkah lebih dekat pada pohon itu._

"_Orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui." Ia masih menguliti pohon itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Matanya berpaling saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan—oh, bukan— berlari mendekat. Saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di radius kurang dari lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia menyeringai di tengah keremangan._

_Masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar ia menghampiri sosok tersebut, Sakura, mantan rekan setimnya dulu. Sakura tersentak saat merasakan dua lengan kokoh yang tiba-tiba melingkupi dirinya dari belakang. Sebelah tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya, sementara tangan lainnya melingkar memeluk bahunya. Nafas beratnya ia biarkan menderu di tengkuk Sakura._

"_Si-siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit serak. _

_Sasuke mendengus keras. Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya, menumpukan pipi kirinya pada bahu Sakura. Hidungnya bahkan berjarak kurang dari dua senti dari leher Sakura, dan ia menyeringai tipis akan itu. Disesapnya wangi Sakura dalam-dalam._

_Sasuke merasa Sakura tersentak dalam rengkuhannya. Ia juga sedikit mendengar detak jantung Sakura yang berdegup kencang._

"_Uchiha-san?" Sakura menggumam pelan masih dengan suara sedikit serak. Kenyamanan yang dirasakannya tadi terasa terusik saat Sakura memanggilnya. Tidak, ia tidak masalah saat Sakura memanggilnya, ia malah suka saat itu. Yang ia tidak suka adalah bagaimana Sakura memanggilnya. _

"_Mendengarmu... membuat-tel..ngaku sakit." Sasuke menggumam dengan suara terputus-putus. Sasuke merasa nafasnya terasa terjepit di hidungnya saat ia bicara, ia jadi tersendat-sendat._

"_Maaf ka-kalau begitu. Tolong le-lepaskan aku agar aku b-bisa menjauh dan tidak mengganggumu l-lagi Uchiha-san." Sakura berkata gugup. Sasuke samasekali tak menggubrisnya kali ini._

_Tiba-tiba saja Sakura bergerak gelisah, berusaha membebaskan dirinya. Bukannya melepas pelukannya, Sasuke malah makin mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang Sakura. Tangannya yang lain mencengkram bahu Sakura makin erat. Bahkan nafasnya mulai memburu._

"_K-au bermim-pi a'ku akan melepas hhh... mu begitu saja, huh?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan aneh. Ia masih merasakan Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya walaupun perlahan. Dan ia pasti tidak akan melepasnya, ia mengencangkan lagi dekapannya. Terasa hangat dan sedikit 'membakar' dirinya._

"_T-tentu saja." Sakura menjawab cepat._

"_Kalau begitu-berhenti...lah bermim 'pi." Sasuke masih berbicara dengan aneh. _

_Sasuke makin merapatkan pelukannya. Kepalanya bergerak di pundak Sakura, seolah ingin mencari posisi paling nyaman. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya mulai teratur kembali._

"_Uchiha-san k-kau mabuk." Sakura kembali bergerak perlahan._

_Sasuke kembali mendengus keras dan mendekap Sakura lebih erat sebagai protes atas gerakan Sakura._

_Rasa sesak akibat dekapan Sasuke yang terlalu keras membuat Sakura makin tidak nyaman. Air mata bergulir dari emeraldnya._

"_U-uchiha-san. Se-sesak." Sakura melepas paksa dekapan Sasuke padanya. Sakura berdiri menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia berpegangan pada pohon Sakura di dekatnya, ia tak sadar itu tempat yang sama dengan tempat Sasuke menciumnya. Sakura tersengal. Airmatanya pun masih setia membasahi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah karena menangis dan kelelahan._

_Sakura memandang lemah Sasuke yang berjalan agak limbung ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan tanpa antisipasi Sakura, Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga punggungnya membentur pohon Sakura dengan keras. Sebelah tangannya mencekik leher Sakura._

"_Ugh!" Sakura memandang mata Sasuke yang sekarang sudah digantikan dengan Mangekyou._

_Sasuke langsung melepas cekikannya dan tanpa aba-aba mendekati wajah Sakura yang masih kesulitan bernafas. Tangannya yang semula mencekik Sakura naik ke atas dan menahan wajah Sakura agar tak menjauh._

_Refleks Sakura tak kalah cepat. Ia menahan dada Sasuke menjauh dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya._

"_Ap-ha yang k-au laku..kan?" Sakura masih berusaha menahan Sasuke dengan nafas yang tersengal. Airmatanya masih menetes sesekali._

_Sakura mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Saat Sakura berniat kabur, tubuhnya kembali terdorong membentur pohon dibelakangnya. Tubuh Sakura terlihat terlilit oleh benang cakra._

_Sasuke menyeringai dan melempar kedua ujung benang cakra dengan kunai pada tanah._

_Sasuke kembali mendekat dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada batang pohon disamping kepala Sakura. Ia memandang Sakura yang juga menatapnya tajam._

"_Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Sakura menatap marah pada Sasuke. _

"_Mauku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara pelan. Sasuke menatap ke bawah._

"_Menu-rutmu ngh... apa?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai tipis dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sakura dengan mangekyounya._

_Sasuke tertawa tertahan. Sakura tetap diam. Sasuke kembali memajukan wajahnya, Sakura pun kembali menghindar. Tapi tangan Sasuke kembali beraksi. Tangannya merayap diantara rambut-rambut Sakura dan menahan kepalanya agar tak bergerak. Ia dapat merasakan halusnya helaian rambut Sakura, namun ia agak kecewa bahwa kenyataannya rambut itu tidak sehalus dulu._

_Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura. Bibirnya menyapu sepanjang jejak airmata di pipi kiri Sakura._

"_B-berhenti." Sakura berucap pelan dengan suara bergetar._

_Sasuke terhenti sebentar. Namun, ia kembali menjarah pipi kanan Sakura._

"_Aku bilang berhenti!" Sakura menjerit dengan suara parau._

_Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar berhenti. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dengan wajah tak bersalah. Segaris rona merah pada wajah putih Sasuke terekspos jelas dihadapan Sakura._

"_Yang kuinginkan..." Sasuke menatap Sakura tepat dimatanya._

_Seketika Sakura terpaku. Pandangannya kosong tertuju pada mangekyou Sasuke. Saat itu juga Sakura telah terjebak Tsukuyomi._

_._

_Sakura berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, ia sendiri tak ingat kapan dia terduduk seperti itu._

_Sakura berjalan cepat tanpa arah yang jelas. Sakura terus saja berjalan tanpa ragu._

_Duk._

_Sakura tersungkur di permukaan yang tak terlihat itu. Seperti ada yang menjegal kakinya. Dan saat ia mendongak dan bangkit, pemandangan di depan sudah berbeda, tidak lagi kekosongan yang terlihat._

"_Apa itu sakit?" suara yang terkesan dingin itu menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruang yang kini berlatar merah darah._

_Mata Sakura membulat menatap sosok di hadapannya. Pemuda itu, Sasuke, dengan santainya duduk di sebuah kursi batu seraya menumpukan satu sikunya di lengan kursi dan bertopang dagu. _

_Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah sepasang lilin di puncak punggung kursi yang juga baru saja muncul, seperti halnya Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di depan sana._

_Sakura memandang sekelilingnya yang kini hanya dipenuhi warna merah dan abu-abu gelap. Berbeda dengan keadaan tadi. Yang tadinya tak ada apapun di sekelilingnya, kini ia seperti berada di suatu ruang tak berdinding. Tanah tempat ia berpijak berwarna keabuan, begitu juga dengan sosok di depannya. Semuanya terlihat berwarna keabuan dengan langit yang berwarna merah._

_Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan terkaget saat mendapati tubuhnya juga sewarna dengan pemuda yang Sakura ketahui adalah Sasuke._

"_Kaget?" Sasuke sekali lagi menggumamkan tanya._

"_D-dimana kita?" Sakura berdiri kaku di tempatnya_

"_Kau ingin tahu kan?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan. Sakura refleks mundur selangkah—padahal jarak mereka masih sangat jauh. Sakura tak tahu saat itu Sasuke masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Tentu saja, bicara Sasuke sudah seperti orang yang sudah sadar dari mabuk._

"_Akan kutunjukkan." Dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura dan menarik tangannya hingga Sakura terpaksa berbalik._

_Kejadian selanjutnya membuat semuanya terlihat jelas bagi Sakura. Ruang di sekitar mereka seolah meleleh. Menyerupai lapisan cairan yang luntur akibat gravitasi. Sudah pasti. Sakura tahu ia terkena genjutsu._

_._

_Kini Sakura sudah berada di lapangan luas tempat team tujuh berlatih untuk pertama kalinya. Masih seperti tadi. Hanya merah dan kelabu yang terpeta di matanya._

_Pakaian yang Sakura kenakan adalah pakaian yang biasa digunakannya saat menjalankan misi. Dan pakaian itu pun hanya terlihat berwarna hitam keabuan._

_Tampak dua sosok yang berjalan dari arah yang berbeda menuju arah yang sama. Keduanya berhenti saat jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter. Dua orang itu... Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. __**Dirinya **__yang satu lagi bergerak memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura dapat melihat bahu__**nya**__ bergetar saat memeluk Sasuke. __**Dia **__menangis. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sasuke balas memeluk__**nya **__ tak kalah erat._

'_I-ini?' Sakura menatap tak percaya adegan di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, membuat dadanya sakit._

"_Bukankah kepulanganku seharusnya disambut seperti ini?" Suara Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura yang hanya membisu saat Sasuke memeluk lehernya dari belakang. _

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mendengar Sakura memanggilnya, tepat seperti yang ia inginkan._

"_Ya? Senang mendengarmu kembali memanggilku begitu." Sasuke menyeringai._

_Sakura memejamkan mata, tangannya terangkat. Ia berusaha membentuk segel, dan berhasil._

"_Kai." Sakura membuka matanya dan kaget saat mendapati genjutsu Sasuke yang tak terpatahkan. Pemandangan di sekitarnya masih sama, didominasi merah dan kelabu. Namun, di tempat yang berbeda lagi. Di sini. Di gerbang utama Konoha._

"_Perlu kau ketahui ini bukan genjutsu biasa. Inilah Tsukuyomi." Sosok Sasuke tak lagi terlihat. Namun, suaranya terdengar oleh Sakura._

'_Kumohon. Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun.' Sakura yang lain berucap di tengah isakannya. Berharap dapat membujuk Uchiha yang termakan dendam yang berdiri membelakanginya._

'_Sakura...' seketika sosok Sasuke yang dulu sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura._

'_Arigatou.' Dengan itu __**Sakura**__ kehilangan kesadarannya._

"_Apa maksudnya ini?" Sasuke melihat tangis Sakura meleleh. Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata emeraldnya selepas menyaksikan kenangannya dulu. Kenangan yang menyakitkan._

"_Dan yang kulakukan saat itu adalah salah." Sasuke kembali muncul dan menyeka air mata Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Ia masih berdiri di belakang Sakura._

"_Berhenti. Kumohon!" Sakura memekik dengan jeritan tertahan dan terdengar begitu frustasi. Alis Sasuke bertaut. Ia tak suka Sakura memperlakukannya begini, ia merasa gadis itu tak menerimanya._

'_Berhenti. Kumohon! Tolong berhenti, Sasuke-kun.' Suara Sakura melunak dari jeritan tertahannya. _

_Sasuke baru tersadar. Ia menatap Sakura yang menunduk, sebelah mata Sasuke tertutup. Entah mengapa mata kirinya terasa berdenyut. Kepalanya juga terasa sakit. Ia memandang sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya berada di bawah pohon Sakura. Seingatnya ia sedang berada di sebuah kedai minum bersama Ino Yamanaka, meneguk sake sebanyak yang ia bisa._

_Dilihatnya Sakura yang kini mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata dan matanya sudah demikian bengkak dan merah. Dan... darah mengalir turun dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Sasuke sedikit terkesiap. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung membopongnya._

"_Bertahanlah." Sasuke berkata dengan suara berat. Diliriknya Sakura yang ada dalam dekapannya, mata emarald itu tertutup. Sasuke langsung menggunakan Shunshin no jutsu untuk sampai ke Rumah Sakit Konoha lebih cepat._

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak, ia tidak dengan dramatisnya terduduk dari tidurnya hanya karena mimpi buruk. Sepasang kelopak yang menyembunyikan dua kilatan onyx itu hanya terbuka dengan tiba-tiba bersamaan nafas berat dari si empunya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya perlahan. Selimut itu menuruni dada bidangnya yang tak tertutupi di malam yang lumayan membekukan ini. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang agak menjuntai panjang di dahi dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Mimpi itu terus menghantuinya sejak dua hari terakhir, mimpi yang mendorong ingatannya bahwa setiap kejadian dalam mimpi itu memang sebuah realitas.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun..." emerald Sakura membuka perlahan seiring dengan gumaman lirih yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, dari mimpi 'aneh'nya. Ia tersentak malu saat sadar menggumamkan nama Sasuke diiringi siffiks –kun pula.

Berusaha mengabaikan mimpi aneh dan kelakuan anehnya, dengan usaha keras ia menghapus Uchiha itu dari pikirannya dan kembali tidur.

####

Kembali Sang Fajar mulai menampilkan cahaya hangatnya pada penduduk Konoha. Tepat pukul 06.41 pagi, sepasang kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha mengadaptasikan matanya pada sekitar—semua terlihat buram di matanya. Rasa haus yang amat sangat terasa amat menyiksa tenggorokannya. Ia berniat mendudukkan badannya yang entah mengapa terasa berat. Baru saja hendak menjalankan niatnya—berusaha duduk— gerakannya terhenti. Perut bagian kirinya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Ia tetap terus memaksa untuk duduk. Dan berhasil. Namun, sebagai gantinya rasa nyeri itu terus-menerus bersarang di bagian kiri perutnya.

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri itu mata onyxnya mengerling ke sofa dekat jendela. Seseorang tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang tak enak dilihat. Sebelah kaki menggantung di sandaran sofa, sementara kaki satunya agak terkulai di sisi sofa. Tangannya terentang di samping kepala. Entah bagaimana bisa orang itu melakukan posisi begitu saat tertidur. Entah kebiasaan saat tidur atau apa, mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar dengan suara dengkur halus—seperti kucing.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu—Sai, dengan masih mengabaikan nyeri di perutnya memilih berpaling menatap segelas air mineral yang terletak di atas _buffet_ dekat tempat tidurnya. Ruangan ini persis dengan ruang rawat Sakura beberapa hari lalu. Sai tak tahu, apa ia berada di ruang yang sama dengan ruang Sakura waktu itu atau di ruangan yang berbeda namun terlihat sama. Ada kemungkinan ruang rawat di rumah sakit ini semuanya terlihat sama kan?

Dengan gerakan sedikit kaku tangan pucatnya berusaha meraih gelas itu. Belum sampai tangannya menggapai gelas tersebut, sebuah tangan lain telah menggasaknya duluan—dengan sedikit kasar hingga airnya ada yang menggelak hingga tumpah.

"Ne, Sai. Merasa haus pasca pengobatan?" sosok yang tadi terlihat terlelap dengan 'nyenyak' kini berdiri di samping Sai seraya menyodorkan gelas yang tadi diambilnya dengan cengiran lebar. Tiga guratan di kanan kiri pipinya ikut melengkung bersama cengirannya.

Senyum terukir di bibir Sai. Sekilas nampak seperti senyum palsunya yang biasa, namun sebenarnya merupakan senyuman tulus yang ia tujukan pada 'teman'nya ini.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto." Sai menerima gelas itu dan meneguk airnya perlahan. Ia sedikit terengah menahan nyeri di perutnya. Diliriknya Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Si jinchuuriki kyuubi terlihat menatapnya serius, tanpa cengiran rubahnya tadi.

Sai menandaskan isi gelas itu dengan cepat dan segera meletakkan gelas itu kembali. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah serius, tak biasanya Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah begitu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sai dengan wajah datar.

"Kau masuk rumah sakit, dan saat ada teman yang menungguimu kau malah bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan disini?'. Benar-benar ya kau ini, Sai!" Naruto mencibir dengan wajah masam.

"Maaf." Senyum _innocent_ terbentuk di wajah pucat Sai.

"Ya. Tak apa." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Ia melirik canggung ke arah Sai. Sementara yang dilirik hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil menatap lurus selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal melihat kelakuan Sai—menatap selimut seolah-olah menatap Sakura yang tanpa busana—ups! Sepertinya malah pikiran Naruto yang berkelakar kemana-mana. Dan tanpa bisa dihentikan Naruto jadi benar-benar membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya secara tiba-tiba tepat saat Sai memilih untuk menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri diam—Sai mengira begitu. Onyxnya membulat saat melihat darah di hidung Naruto yang sedang berusaha menghentikan mimisannya dengan memencet hidungnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sai bertanya dengan wajah tenang. Naruto meliriknya dengan sebal.

"Kau ini! Tak bisa lebih pengertian sedikit ya jika bertanya keadaan orang!" Naruto menggerutu dengan suara bindeng karena hidungnya yang tertutup. Ia masih belum bisa membersihkan pikirannya dengan sempurna.

"Maaf. Apa kau sakit?" Sai memasang senyum palsunya dan bertanya dengan suara lembut, seperti sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Naruto yang mendengarnya merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Segera saja pikiran mesumnya buyar.

"Aku tak sakit, baka!" selanjutnya Sai melihat Naruto yang berlari melesat keluar ruangan dengan bunyi debam keras pintu.

"Dari yang kubaca, kalau bukan karena sakit, berarti dia berpikiran tentang hal-hal mesum." Sai bergumam sendiri seraya menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di sofa dengan dahi berkerut. Matanya menyipit menatap lurus ke pintu. Terlihat kedua hidungnya tersumpal bulatan kecil kapas. Mulutnya sedikit renggang agar ia bisa bernapas. Sementara Sai hanya berbaring diam menatap langit-langit. Ia disuruh berbaring saja oleh medic-nin yang baru saja memeriksanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Keduanya terus saja diam. Sai berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat kalut mengingat kejadian sehari sebelumnya. Sementara Naruto sibuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak berisik—baginya seperti di neraka saja jika harus terus berdiam diri seperti ini.

"Oi, Sai." Naruto menyeru tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Apa?" Sai menyahut dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau ini, bisa tidak sih tak memasang tampang begitu?" terlihat kini wajah Naruto kembali menyiratkan rasa kesal.

"Memang 'begitu' seperti apa maksudmu, ada apa dengan wajahku?" Sai menjawab masih dengan ekspresi datar yang sama.

"Tampangmu yang seperti itu menyebalkan tahu!" Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Terima kasih." Sai tersenyum palsu ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dengan mata menyipit. Benar-benar terlihat ia merasa aneh dengan temannya yang satu ini. Sementara yang dipandangi masih bertahan dengan senyum palsunya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak 'Itu bukan pujian _bakaaa_!'. Namun, diurungkannya niatnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Sudahlah,"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Naruto berucap dengan wajah serius.

"Apa aku sempat melarangmu untuk bertanya?" Sai bertanya dengan senyum palsu yang tak terlalu lebar. Ia tak tahu sebenarnya Naruto masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Makanya kau diam dulu, _baka_! Aku belum selesai!" wajahnya kembali menunjukkan kejengkelan.

"Ehm," Naruto berdeham, sekedar untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya yang terasa tercekat karena menahan kesal sejak tadi. "Langsung saja, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sai dengan wajah serius.

Beberapa saat Sai hanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kemudian ia menolehkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Apa itu penting?" jawabnya pelan.

"Kau tahu pasti itu sangat penting. Kalau tidak tak mungkin kalian akan berniat saling membunuh begitu." Naruto masih menatap Sai yang sepertinya tak mau menatapnya balik.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan kami melakukannya tanpa alasan?" Sai kembali memandang Naruto dengan senyum andalannya.

"Omong kosong!" Naruto berkata sinis. Ia benar-benar malas sebenarnya berbicara bertele-tele begini. Ia pemuda yang tak sabaran, ingat?

"Kalau pun itu penting. Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" Sai kembali bertanya dengan tenang.

"Sudahlah! Jawab saja!" Naruto mulai berseru agak keras. Ia benar-benar tak suka pembicaraan macam ini—begitu banyak basa-basi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau menjawabnya?" Sai kembali melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah kalem.

"Bukankah seharusnya yang bertanya disini adalah aku? Kenapa malah kau terus yang bertanya dan aku yang menjawab?" Naruto memandang kritis pada Sai.

"Entahlah. Kenapa malah kau tanyakan padaku?" Naruto terlihat ingin berbicara lagi saat Sai dengan segera menambahkan. "Mungkin karena kau **bodoh**." tambahnya sadis tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Naruto terlihat susah payah menahan amarahnya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu atau kau kuhajar!" Naruto menatap sangar pada Sai yang sepertinya tak terpengaruh samasekali.

"Baik." Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Sekarang jawab aku, apa kau bertarung dengan Sasuke karena Sakura-chan?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan wajah seriusnya.

Sai terdiam, matanya menatap kosong tepat pada kedua manik mata Naruto.

"Aku tak mau menjawab—"

"Kau menyukai Sakura-chan kan?" Naruto memotong jawaban yang sudah pasti menyebalkan menurutnya.

Sai terlihat sedikit kaget. Ia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi, "Sudah kuduga."

"Kata-kata konyol seperti itu, sebaiknya tak usah diucapkan saja," Sai mengucapkannya seraya tersenyum. "Kau jadi kelihatan makin bodoh."

"Kata-kata konyol kau bilang? Aku tahu kau menyukainya dari cara kau menatapnya!" Naruto mulai terlihat gusar dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sai dengan tingkah kekanakan.

"Kau tahu aku sudah lama membuang hal tak penting yang namanya 'perasaan'. Dan setahuku yang namanya suka itu termasuk perasaan. Jadi tak mungkin aku menyukai Sakura." Sai menjawab dengan mantap diiringi senyum palsunya.

'Ya, sungguh tak mungkin.' Sai membatin—terdengar menyedihkan berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bahkan tak lagi memanggilnya Sakura-san," Naruto menimpali dengan wajah tenang. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi, mungkin kali ini bukan senyum terlatihnya. Dan entah mengapa Naruto menangkap rasa sedih dari senyum itu.

"Kau tahu jika aku tahu," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sementara Sai hanya melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya.

"Kau sejak awal tidak sepenuhnya menghapus emosimu. Tidak ada manusia yang tak memiliki emosi Sai. Kau tak pernah menghapus emosimu, kau selalu memikirkan kakakmu." Naruto berucap lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak, kakakku sudah mati." Sai menatap dingin pada Naruto.

"Bukan berarti kau tak bisa memikirkannya." Naruto menyangkal ucapan Sai.

"Memang, tapi aku memang tak pernah ingin memikirkannya." Sai berucap dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Berhentilah berbohong Sai." Naruto berucap putus asa.

"Kau bodoh sekali jika tak tahu bahwa hidupku bahkan tak lebih dari kebohongan. Tak pernah ada orang yang sesungguhnya bernama Sai." Sai tersenyum, senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memang hanyalah makhluk bualan yang diciptakan Danzou. Sebuah senyum tak bermakna.

"KAU..." Naruto menggeram kesal dengan suara tertahan. Ia tak kesal pada Sai. Ia hanya kesal pada kekeraskepalaan makhluk yang diajaknya bicara ini. Satu yang ia rasakan, lelah.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan beritahu kamar rawatmu pada Sakura-chan. Pasti dia menjengukmu nanti, Kakashi-sensei juga." Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Teman." Sai menatap sendu selimutnya.

"Aku sungguh tak mau menjadi temanmu," kali ini untuk pertama kalinya wajah pucat itu menunjukkan emosi meluap-luap. Pertama kali sejak ia 'menganggap' dirinya telah menghapus emosinya.

"Haruno... Sakura." Dahinya berkerut, membayangkan seorang kunoichi berambut sewarna bunga Sakura dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Jantungnya, untuk kesekian kalinya, berdebam keras seolah ingin menghantam rusuknya sendiri.

**Bersambung...**

Saia minta maaf g bs update cpt, tp saia slalu mengusahakan spy update cpt kok. Jgn lupa review'y yah :D review kalianlah yg memotivasi saia utk lanjut. Dan saia ngrasa chap ini err... apa yah, pokok'y saia ngrasa aneh aja (org aneh). Uhm, anw, Ryuu g nongol sm sekali di chap ini yah? Gpp, ntar mudahan(?) peran Ryuu-kun makin byk ^.^/

SasuSaku'y g byk -.-a entah knp saia suka memposisikan NaruSai dg Naru yg mdh emosi n Sai yg inosen, rasa'y mereka jd lbh akrab dg bgitu ^^

**Thanks to : **

**Aira Q-ara Cleopatra**

**Mayu akira**

**vvvv**

**UchihaSasuna**

**Uchiha Sakura97**

**Nagi Kuran 'sunouenjeru**

**PECINTA SAKURA HARUNO**

**7color**

**gieyoungkyu**

**Natsuno Yurie Uchiha**

**DhaiNa Kaka-chan**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**cherry SasuSaku**

**Hoshi Yamashita**

**Deux Dandelion**

**ayu**

**Midori Kumiko**

**rhean**

**Lsa**

**SasuSaku**

**Red Flower Iki-chan**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**senayuki-chan**

**1stLgirlZ**

**Kiyora Yamazaki**

**Y0uNii D3ViLL**

**Rizu Hatake-hime**

**Andromeda no Rei**

**miss-Ara-chan**

**Thia Nokoru**

**Ryosuke Michi626**

**Keylan**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Heart?

Satu tahun lebih fic ini terlantar. Saya mohon maaf kepada seluruh reader yang sdh mau repot2 menunggu chap 9 ini (semoga tidak mengecewakan)

Masih suasana lebaran. Minal aidin walfaidzin. Mohon maaf lahir batin kawan-kawan :D

Selamat membaca~

**Who are You?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who are You? © Just Ana**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!_alur siput/OOC/typo maybe/**

**Previously in W.A.Y**

"_Kau pasti tahu seranganmu takkan berguna dengan elemen petirku."_

"_Dan aku pikir kemampuanmu bukan hanya sekadar jutsu ini saja."_

_._

"_Mau apa kau di sini?"_

"_Apa sih! Aku mencari teme. Dimana dia?"_

"_Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Sasuke, dia sedang—"_

_._

"_Aku tak-apa."_

"_Bodoh! Luka parah begini kau bilang tak apa?!"_

_._

"_Langsung saja, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?"_

"_Apa itu penting?"_

"_Kau tahu pasti itu sangat penting. Kalau tidak, tak mungkin kalian akan berniat saling membunuh begitu."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kukatakan kami melakukannya tanpa alasan?"_

**Chapter 9 :**

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dengan tak nyaman. Suara gaduh yang samar terasa begitu mengganggunya—yang masih dalam keadaan nyaris sadar.

'Sakura-_chaan_!' Sekarang suara cempreng mulai terdengar jelas di telinganya. Dengan agak malas ia bangkit dari _bed_nya. Ditendangnya asal selimut yang tadinya membalut setengah kakinya.

Dengan setengah cemberut dan langkah lambat ia menghampiri pintu apartemennya yang berdebum mengganggu. Ia sudah bisa menebak kira-kira 'makhluk berisik' macam apa yang ada di balik pintunya.

Krieet.

Dibukanya pintu yang sejak tadi bergetar akibat hantaman tangan seorang pemuda pirang.

"Apa?" ketusnya tak bersahabat. Sementara Naruto malah melemparkan cengirannya—walaupun tak seberapa lebar.

"_Ano_… Hanya membangunkanmu saja." ujarnya seraya menggaruk kepala pirangnya. Dengan ligat Sakura bergerak membanting pintunya.

"Aku bercanda!" seru Naruto cepat, ditahannya pintu yang nyaris terbanting.

"Nenek Tsunade memanggilmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Begitu?" Sakura melemparkan tatapan ragu. Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Sakura.

"Yang benar saja. Jam segi—" Seketika gerutuan yang baru ingin dilontarkannya tertelan kembali begitu saja ke tenggorokannya ketika matanya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.43 pagi.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar mendapati pintu di hadapannya terbanting keras diiringi suara Sakura yang setengah menjerit panik. Entah sengaja atau tidak Naruto malah terbengong-bengong dengan mulut sedikit menganga—masih di depan pintu _kunoichi_ medis didikan _godaime hokage_ itu.

####

Tok Tok

"Masuklah!" seru Tsunade. Iris madunya menatap pintu ruangannya yang baru saja diketuk.

Pintu perlahan merenggang, disusul sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang melenggang masuk dengan gestur menunduk sopan.

"Gomen, _shisou_. Saya datang agak terlambat." Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya, tak apa." balas Tsunade. Tsunade kembali bungkam setelahnya.

Sakura melirik Shizune dengan pandangan bertanya—yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum tipis.

"Ada apa _shisou_?" Sakura bertanya dengan raut agak cemas. Tak biasanya gurunya itu bersikap tidak _to-the-point _seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, eh?" Tsunade malah balik bertanya.

"Eh?" Sakura malah menatap bingung Tsunade.

"Saya baik-baik saja _shisou_." Sakura tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan _godaime hokage_. Perasaannya terasa hangat saat menangkap tatapan Tsunade yang entah bagaimana seolah menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Bagus." Senyum tipis mampir di bibir tipis Tsunade.

"Kudengar Sai di rumah sakit sekarang. Bagaimana bisa?" Tsunade kembali ke sikap tegasnya.

"Itu…" Alis Sakura berkerut saat mengingatnya.

"Ia terluka saat entah kenapa bertarung dengan Sasuke-san." Sakura menjawab dengan wajah serius.

"Apa? Sasuke?" Tsunade bertanya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Ck! Bocah Uchiha itu malah membuat masalah,"

"Lebih baik kau lihat keadaan Sai sekarang, walaupun tadi Naruto sudah menyampaikan keadaannya padaku. Mungkin saja ada yang bisa kau bantu di rumah sakit setelahnya." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Baik."

####

Cklek.

Sai menatap seorang gadis yang memasuki kamar rawatnya, Sakura. Ia segera menampakkan senyumnya yang biasa.

"_Ohayou_." sapanya dengan ringan.

Sakura, alih-alih balas tersenyum malah menghela nafas lelah.

"Kupikir tadi kau mau menyapaku dengan kalimat 'Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, jelek?'" Sindir Sakura dengan wajah masam.

"Ah! Bagaimana bisa kau menebak pikiranku, _**Sakura-chan**_?" Sai tersenyum palsu menanggapi sindiran Sakura. Sekilas Sakura merasakan tubuhnya merinding saat Sai memanggilnya dengan tambahan _**–chan **_di akhir namanya.

Bagi Sakura, Sai adalah salah satu temannya juga, tapi tetap saja cerminan 'makhluk aneh' tetap patut disandang Sai. Sai memanggilnya 'Sakura-_chan_' entah mengapa seperti pertanda buruk baginya. Walaupun sejujurnya ia memang agak berlebihan berpikir begitu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata bisa juga menghina dengan kalimat sok polos selain dengan wajah sok polosmu itu." balas Sakura dengan nada tajam, matanya menyipit tak senang.

Sai menghilangkan senyum palsunya. Ia diam, hanya diam menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Raut kesal Sakura berangsur berganti menjadi heran bercampur risih. Tadinya ia pikir Sai akan menghinanya lagi.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura setelah Sai terus saja diam menatapnya.

"Hanya menatap dahimu saja," ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Aku baru menyadari luasnya."

"Sai." Sakura menatap Sai dengan pandangan luar biasa geram. Dan…

BUUK!

"Yang benar saja! Kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku bisa menjalankan misi tingkat S sekalipun, Nenek!" Naruto berucap dengan keras, ia benar-benar kesal Tsunade tak kunjung memberinya misi.

Bletak.

Sebuah botol tinta menghantam dahi Naruto dengan keras. Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar menangkup dahinya dengan kedua tangan seraya meringis kesakitan. Agaknya Tsunade terlalu emosi untuk menakar tenaganya.

"Hwaaaa! Berdarah!" Naruto menatap kaget telapak tangannya. Wajah masam Tsunade tetap setia menemani.

"Waah, nenek kau kejam sekali! Aku hanya meminta misi dan kau menghajarku." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk dahinya yang berdarah.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak melemparkan meja ini padamu." Tsunade berseru seraya menggebrak mejanya. Shizune yang berada di sampingnya secepatnya berusaha meredam amarah Tsunade.

"Naruto, sopanlah sedikit." Shizune menasehati Naruto dengan uikan Ton-ton setelahnya. Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Dalam hati ia agak ciut juga setelah mendapat lemparan dari Tsunade.

"Kalau kau memang mau misi, aku akan berikan." Tsunade kelihatan sudah dapat meredam amarahnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, sebenarnya aku juga agak khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura-chan, dia kan belum lama keluar dari rumah sakit. Sai juga, tidak bisa ikut misi." Tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto tampak agak murung.

"Karena itu, maka kau tidak akan melakukan misi dengan—"

Tok Tok

"Masuk," Muncul tiga sosok dari balik pintu setelah seruan Tsunade. Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata segera menghadap Tsunade.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan melakukan misi bersama timmu, tapi bersama mereka." Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

"Begitu? Baiklaah! Ayo kita berjuang, Kiba, Hinata-_chan_, Shino!" Naruto kembali semangat.

"Tentu saja," Kiba menjawab disertai cengiran yang tak kalah lebar dari Naruto.

"Baik." Shino menjawab dengan gayanya yang biasa. Sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

"Ada beberapa teror di perbatasan dengan Desa Lembah Merah, untuk saat ini diketahui musuh bergerak menyerang para penebang kayu dan berusaha mengorek informasi dari mereka." Tsunade menjelaskan dengan wajah serius.

"Apa yang mereka ingin ketahui?" Shino bertanya dengan kacamata berkilat.

"Mereka sepertinya berniat mengorek info tentang masalah internal di pabrik pengolah kayu tempat para penebang itu bekerja, ada dugaan mereka adalah ninja bayaran yang disewa oleh pengusaha lain untuk menjatuhkan pengelola pabrik tersebut. Tapi sejauh ini belum ada bukti. Kalian kuperintahkan menyelidiki tentang penyerangan-penyerangan yang terjadi dan temukan modus teror itu pada pemilik pabrik."

"BAIK!"

####

Sakura berjalan menyusuri pasar desa dengan wajah masam. Dalam hati ia mendesah kecewa akan nasibnya yang dirasa kurang beruntung. Dari sekian banyak _shinobi_ tampan dan 'normal' yang ada, kenapa tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berada di timnya? Kenapa ia harus satu tim dengan orang-orang yang tidak normal? Naruto yang bodoh dan Sai yang kurang ajar.

Ia menghela nafas lelah. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai mereka. Ia bahkan menyayangi mereka sebagai teman yang sangat berarti. Namun terkadang Sakura tidak dapat memaklumi kelakuan mereka yang sungguh membuatnya dongkol, tepatnya setelah menjenguk Sai barusan.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah menyebalkan Sai muncul dibenaknya.

'Orang bilang, marah itu bisa menambah kerutan yang jelek,'

Bibirnya berkedut menahan kekesalan. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengenyahkan senyum menyebalkan Sai dari pikirannya.

'jadi kalau kau marah kau akan membuat dirimu terlihat lebih jelek lagi.'

Bukannya menghilang, ucapan Sai makin jelas di ingatannya. Kali ini Sakura mengatupkan rahangnya geram.

'Aku tidak hanya bicara soal dahimu.'

Sakura benar-benar mencapai emosi yang sama saat ia menghajar (sebenarnya ia hanya memukul kepalanya sekali) Sai di rumah sakit tadi. Napasnya memburu dengan tangan terkepal siap mencari sasaran amukannya. Matanya menjelajah sekitar.

SRIING.

Matanya berkilat menatap anak-anak yang kelihatannya masih duduk di akademi sedang mengerumuni sebuah alat pengukur kekuatan, Shikamaru berada di tengah-tengahnya.

"Shikamaru!"

.

"Aku sudah bilang ini hanya merepotkan," Shikamaru menguap lebar "ayo kembali."

"Ayolah _sensei_, sekali sajaa~" Seorang gadis cilik beriris coklat menatap Shikamaru penuh harap.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya menatap kaget saat Sakura berlari menyerbu ke arahnya.

"A-apa?" Dengan cepat Shikamaru menghindar dari posisinya. Sementara murid-muridnya hanya menatap Sakura penasaran.

Sakura menyabet kerah rompi _jounin_ Shikamaru dan tanpa berpikir panjang mendorong Shikamaru hingga _jounin_ berambut nanas itu jatuh terduduk.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Sakura?" gerutunya sambil 'menikmati' rasa sakit di bokongnya. Namun ekspresi kesal dan mengantuknya langsung berubah menjadi tatapan heran saat matanya menatap _kunoichi_ itu.

Sakura masih dengan tatapan sarat emosi menatap alat di hadapannya. Perlahan tangan kanannya bergerak mendekati palu besar yang tergantung di sisi alat tersebut.

Seiring dengan tangannya yang telah menggenggam palu besar itu dengan semangat, sebuah seringai mampir di bibirnya.

DEG

Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya. Sedangkan murid-murid Shikamaru merasakan bulu di tengkuk mereka meremang.

Tangan Sakura yang tak terbungkus sarung tangan mencengkram palu itu kuat-kuat hingga tangannya terlihat bergetar. Seringai geram masih setia di wajahnya. Dengan penuh emosi diangkatnya palu itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Matikausaaaaaaiiii!"

TIIIIINGG

DRUUK

BOOOM

.

"Sudah kuduga akan merepotkan." Shikamaru menghela napas bosan. Sakura hanya tersenyum minta maaf menanggapinya.

"Aku kebetulan saja lupa dompetku,_ gomen ne,_" Sakura merasa tak enak juga karena membuat Shikamaru mengeluarkan isi dompetnya karena alat yang telah ia rusak.

"pasti kuganti di lain waktu." Sakura tersenyum tanpa dosa kali ini.

"Lupakan saja," Shikamaru menghela napas lagi.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan di lapangan itu?" Shikamaru mengalihkan topik saat merasakan tanda-tanda akan ada yang 'merepotkan' lagi.

"Ah, Kakashi-_sensei_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang _jounin_ bermasker, Kakashi.

"Sepertinya aku tidak jadi ke sana, terima kasih bantuanmu tadi." Sakura tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?" Seorang bocah dengan wajah imut bertanya dengan nada datar pada Sakura.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Rajin-rajinlah berlatih _ne_, Kaito-_kun._" Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumnya seraya mengelus pucuk kepala bocah imut itu. Di mata Sakura Kaito amat sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah imut namun sifat cuek dan tenang tetap menempel padanya.

"Haah, sepertinya kau benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari orang-orang macam Sasuke. Sangat merepotkan." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis kali ini. Sementara Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung 'Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke-san?'

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Lupakan, merepotkan." Shikamaru menguap lebar.

Sakura memukul bahu Shikamaru agak keras, "berhentilah menguap lebar seperti itu. Itu buruk sekali!"

"Jaa~" Sakura tersenyum pada Shikamaru dan murid-muridnya sebelum menuju tempat Kakashi.

"Enak saja, seperti pengendalian emosinya baik saja." Shikamaru mencibir saat Sakura sudah agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Bzzzt. Crak!

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dengan tenang. Perlahan aliran listrik di sekitar lengan kirinya menghilang. Matanya menatap lurus pohon yang baru saja dilubanginya dengan chidori, tidak terlalu besar memang.

Ia menatap langit cerah Konoha dari bawah rimbunan daun-daun hijau yang tepat berada di atas kepalanya. Ia kini tengah duduk di sebuah dahan pohon besar dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon tersebut.

Terpikir lagi olehnya hal yang mengusiknya sejak tiga hari lalu, sebenarnya ia mengabaikannya di hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun tampaknya ia sudah tak bisa bersikap tak peduli, ia terlalu merasa terganggu sekarang.

Alisnya mengernyit terganggu, kembali ia menutup kelopak matanya. Raut terganggu itu tak bertahan lama dan tergantikan ekspresi datar. Ia selalu merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman ketika ia teringat lagi malam festival kembang api saat itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini jelas adalah kesalahannya.

Dan kenapa ia harus terganggu dengan kenyataan itu? Seharusnya itu membantunya untuk menghentikan sikap menyebalkan Sakura selama ini. Ia selalu menjadikan hal ini sebagai pembelaan bagi dirinya sendiri dalam kondisi ini. Jadi sifat menyebalkan macam apa dari Sakura yang hilang setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis itu? Sikap agresifnya layaknya dulu atau sikap anehnya setelah dirinya pulang ke Konoha?

Ia kembali menemukan jalan buntu untuk pertanyaan itu. Yang jelas keadaan Sakura saat ini bukanlah hal yang buruk―namun sadar atau tidak tetap mengganggu Sasuke.

Apa yang dilakukannya pada Sakura malam itu sungguh di luar kendalinya, dan ia amat yakin hal itu terjadi karena terlalu banyak 'perasaan' yang ia libatkan sejak ia menginjak tanah Konoha. Inilah yang membuatnya agak sungkan kembali setelah kebenciannya dan dendamnya 'terbalaskan' yang membuahkan penyesalan. Ia tak mau menaruh begitu banyak perasaan yang pada akhirnya akan membuahkan kebencian lagi.

Tetapi apa yang ia tuju di desa ini adalah mendapatkan hidupnya yang normal lagi, tanpa dendam. Ini semua untuk Itachi, untuk pengorbanannya. Ia harus bahagia demi Itachi.

Dan ia menyadari, seharusnya ia tak terpengaruh dengan kehadiran dan keadaan Sakura. Apapun yang gadis itu lakukan dan bagaimana gadis itu memperlakukannya, itu bukan masalah. Yang harus Sasuke lakukan adalah tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian atau pun memikirkannya.

.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Sasuke melirik ke bawah pohon. Kepala nanas Shikamaru mendongak menatapnya dengan wajah malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke menatap datar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan dagunya ke arah murid-muridnya yang tengah beraktivitas di lapangan berumput di depan mereka. Terlihat anak-anak perempuan yang sibuk dengan bunga-bungaan dan anak laki-laki yang sibuk melakukan berbagai aksi seolah mereka sedang dalam pertarungan.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berparas imut mendekati Shikamaru yang berdiri menyandar di batang pohon besar.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan di sini?" Ia menatap datar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menguap sebelum menjawab, "tidak ada, hari ini sengaja tidak belajar. Bermainlah."

"Aku tidak mau." Anak itu menyedekapkan kedua lengannya.

"Apa yang Sakura katakan padamu tadi? Kau melupakannya?" Shikamaru menatap bocah itu malas.

"Rajin berlatih, bukan bermain." Bocah itu, Kaito, malah mengangkat dagunya.

"Berhentilah merepotkan dan pergilah main dengan temanmu." Shikamaru duduk bersender pada pohon di belakangnya dengan raut tak peduli.

Kaito menatap _sensei_nya sebelum berbalik menuju lapangan berumput. Dengan santainya ia berjalan dan memasang wajah cuek, kedua tangan dalam saku. Belum sepuluh langkah ia perlahan berbalik lagi, menatap langsung pada sosok yang duduk bersandar di atas cabang pohon. Shikamaru menatap muridnya yang tiba-tiba saja berbalik lagi.

Kaito kembali menghampiri Shikamaru, namun pandangannya terus terarah ke atas pohon. Ia menatap seorang pemuda Uchiha itu dengan sorot mata yang entah berarti apa.

Sasuke menatap balik bocah laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan wajah cuek itu. Keduanya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, menyebabkan raut bingung tercetak di wajah Shikamaru untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Apa." Gumaman itu tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan saking datarnya Sasuke mengucapkannya.

Kaito tidak menjawab, ia beralih menatap _sensei_nya―masih dengan raut yang sama cueknya. Ia lalu melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum menatap gurunya lagi, "siapa?"

Shikamaru mendengar pertanyaan merepotkan itu dan mengeluh dalam hati tentang begitu banyaknya hal-hal merepotkan di sekitarnya. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Pertanyaan _sensei _**merepotkan**, seharusnya tinggal jawab saja." Kaito menatap gurunya dengan seringai tipis, benar-benar bukan bocah biasa.

"Sindiran seperti itu belum cocok dikatakan oleh bocah sepertimu, tahu?" Shikamaru berucap dengan alis kiri berkedut agak jengkel.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia satu tim dengan Naruto dan Sakura―dulu." Shikamaru melanjutkan. Kaito hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menilai. Sementara Sasuke masih menatap Kaito dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru menatap malas keduanya bergantian. Kaito menghela napas panjang seolah-olah beban berat sudah ditimpakan ke bahunya yang kecil. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan alis berkerut dan tatapan yang agak sinis. Jika saat ini yang ditatap bukan Sasuke, pastilah orang itu tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang bocah akademi seperti Kaito mampu mengeluarkan pernyataan-pernyataan yang agak sinis dan tatapan menohok seperti yang dilakukannya.

"Tidak ada," Kaito berbalik memunggungi kedua pemuda itu.

"aku tidak mengerti..." Shikamaru menatap muridnya tanpa pandangan malasnya. Sasuke tak terlalu memeperhatikannya lagi dan hanya kembali menatap pohon yang sempat menjadi sasaran _chidori_nya tadi. Kaito kembali melangkah menjauh.

"apa yang Sakura _onee-san_ harapkan dari patung sepertimu?"

"Heh?" Shikamaru menatap takjub muridnya yang sudah berjalan lebih jauh lagi, tak pernah ia sangka Kaito bisa mengatakan hal macam itu. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih menyandar nyaman di atas pohon yang sama tempatnya bersandar. Ia perhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tak menampakkan ekspresi terganggu sedikit pun.

"Merepotkan."

Shikamaru tak tahu, walau dengan wajah yang tampak tak terganggu itu, Uchiha Sasuke sempat tertegun dengan ucapan seorang murid akademi.

####

"_Ne_, sebenarnya kau mau kemana Kakashi-_sensei_?" Sakura menggerutu pelan saat ia mulai risih terhadap keramaian di sekitarnya.

'Tentu saja ramai, ini kan pasar!' Ia menatap rompi _jounin _Kakashi dengan agak kesal. Ia sudah mengikuti Kakashi dari tadi tapi sampai sekarang mereka masih berjalan tak tentu arah. Sedikitnya ia meyesal sudah mengikuti _sensei_nya ini.

.

_"Ah, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang jounin bermasker, Kakashi._

_Di kejauhan Kakashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membalas, "Yo."_

_Sakura lalu menghampiri Kakashi yang baru saja menyimpan Icha-Icha Paradisenya ke dalam saku. "Kau sedang menuju rumah sakit?" Kakashi menatap salah satu muridnya itu._

"_Ie," Sakura menggeleng hingga rambut pinknya agak terkibas. "aku sudah ke sana tadi."_

"_Kau sudah tahu Sai di rumah sakit?" Kakashi menanyakannya sambil berjalan, Sakura mengikutinya._

"_Sudah, aku baru saja menjenguknya tadi. Apa kau juga mau menjenguknya?" Sakura sesekali menatap Kakashi._

"_Benarkah? Aku juga baru saja dari rumah sakit. Kenapa aku tak melihatmu, Sakura?" Kakashi menjawab seraya mengeluarkan lagi Icha-Icha Paradisenya._

"_Eh?" Sakura menatap bingung Kakashi. Kemudian ia tersadar. Ia tidak benar-benar 'baru saja' dari rumah sakit. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya saat bertemu Shikamaru dan murid-muridnya cukup memakan waktu juga._

"_Ah, sepertinya sudah dari sejam yang lalu aku dari sana sensei. Sai bisa seperti itu karena bertar__―__"_

"_Aku tahu, Sakura. Ia dan Sasuke saling menyerang, kan?" Kakashi memotong ucapan Sakura sebelum kunoichi muda itu selesai bicara._

_Sakura dengan antusiasnya mengangguk mengetahui Kakashi sudah mengetahui penyebab keberadaan Sai di rumah sakit."Kau mengenal Sasuke-san, sensei?"_

_Langkah kaki Kakashi terhenti, ia menatap Sakura dengan sorot yang tak dapat Sakura pahami. Sakura menatap heran Kakashi yang terus menatapnya dengan cara yang aneh menurutnya._

_Ia baru saja akan menanyakan maksud dari tatapan itu ketika Kakashi menjawab pertanyaannya tentang Sasuke. "Ya,"_

_Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. "Aku mengenalnya." _

_...sangat mengenalnya._

_####_

_TAP_

Shikamaru menyingkirkan lengannya dari wajah ketika mendengar suara dari arah depannya. Sasuke berdiri memebelakanginya. Shikamaru hanya diam menatap lambang Uchiha di punggung Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu perlahan melangkah menjauh dari pohon besar itu.

"Oi," Shikamaru memanggilnya agak keras. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pemuda dari klan Nara itu.

Shikamaru yang mendapati ekspresi tak peduli dari pemuda Uchiha itu akhirnya hanya dapat menghela napas, "lupakan. Merepotkan."

Sasuke tak ambil pusing dan berbalik lagi. Belum jauh ia berjalan sebuah seruan lagi-lagi menghalanginya. "Hei!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sedikit. Shikamaru langsung sadar dari keadaan 'hampir tidur lagi'nya.

"Mau Uchiha terakhir atau apapun, kalau tidak cocok tetap saja." Kaito berucap dengan wajah cueknya. Namun dari caranya berbicara tersirat keangkuhan. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia masih berdiri dengan wajah agak dipalingkan ke samping.

"Suatu saat pasti akan menjadi saingan. Jadi... jangan remehkan aku." Kaito berucap dengan raut sama sembari menyedekapkan lengannya di depan dada. Keyakinan tak luntur dari iris cokelatnya.

Entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke, ia bergerak kilat ke arah Kaito, "kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kau tumbangkan aku sekarang?" Seringai licik muncul di wajah Sasuke.

Kaito tak dapat menggerakkan kakinya saking kagetnya, ia hanya mematung menatap Sharingan milik Sasuke yang menatapnya. Belum lagi Kusanagi yang menempel di lehernya. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi ia merasakan sedikit rasa takut saat ini.

"O-oi! Apa kau tak terlalu serius?" Shikamaru segera menarik muridnya ke belakang punggungnya. Alisnya makin berkerut menatap Kusanagi Sasuke yang masih mencium udara kosong.

Sasuke menyingkirkan seringainya dan mengembalikan Kusanaginya ke tempat semula. Wajahnya kembali datar menatap Shikamaru, ia terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas dan singkat di pendengaran Shikamaru.

Kaito menatap terlalu tegang dan serius pada punggung Sasuke yang kali ini benar-benar kian menjauh, menyebabkan kekhawatiran mulai mengusik _sensei_nya.

Sakura menatap ruko di depannya dengan perasaan tabu seketika. Ia melirik Kakashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya―melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu menatap sekali lagi ruko yang ternyata sebuah toko buku kecil itu. Ia lalu menunjuk toko itu dengan ekspresi tak yakin, menatap Kakashi. _Jounin_ itu terlihat tersenyum di balik maskernya.

.

"Buku apa yang kau cari _sensei_?" Sakura bertanya penasaran saat menyadari ia mengelilingi toko itu lumayan lama. Sesekali ia mengintip buku-buku yang sempat dilihat Kakashi.

"Bukan sesuatu yang kau kuasai." Kakashi menjawab dengan mata mengantuknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak. Jawaban Kakashi itu mau tak mau membuat rasa penasaran Sakura makin besar.

'Yang tidak kukuasai?' Sakura membatin.

"Di sini," Kakashi menggumam, membuat perhatian Sakura teralih dari lamunannya.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap tertarik gelagat Kakashi yang tiba-tiba terfokus pada satu titik di sebuah rak. Tangan kiri Kakashi yang terbalut sarung tangan meraih sebuah buku bersampul putih dengan gradasi jingga dan menarik keluar buku itu dari rak.

'Resep Masakan Tradisional Konoha Jilid Dua'

'M-maksudnya menyindir atau apa...' Sakura melirik Kakashi dengan wajah agak cemberut. Bagaimanapun masakannya tidak seburuk dulu. Kakashi sendiri tidak terlalu peduli saat menatap balik Sakura dan kembali menatap rak yang tadi ditatapnya, menatapnya agak lama.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya heran lalu ikut menatap arah sorot kelereng hitam milik Kakashi. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat merenggang, seperti mendapat pencerahan.

Kakashi menarik keluar buku bersampul _orange _yang tersembunyi di balik beberapa buku berjudul sama dengan yang diambilnya tadi, "aku berjaga-jaga jika stok edisi ini habis dan itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Icha-icha Paradise?!" Sakura berseru. Dan menatap tak percaya pada Kakashi. Lagi-lagi Kakashi menatapnya dengan mata mengantuknya.

"Bukannya yang kau baca biasanya sama saja?" Sakura bertanya malas menatap Kakashi yang mulai membuka beberapa halaman dari buku 'keramat'nya.

"Sama saja."Kakashi menutup bukunya dan menatap Sakura. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah bosan bercampur cemberut milik muridnya itu.

"Jadi untuk apa kau membelinya lagi?" Kerutan di dahi lebar Sakura makin dalam.

"Aku kebetulan menjatuhkannya ke dalam bak saat di kamar mandi." Kakashi menjawab santai lalu mulai beranjak dari sana.

Sakura mengikutinya, "kau bahkan membawanya saat ke kamar mandi?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk singkat dan tenggelam dalam buku barunya. Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan gurunya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan dompetnya saat akan membayar buku itu. Sakura agak tertegun melihat tebalnya isi dompet Kakashi.

"Hm?" Kakashi menatap Sakura yang tengah melirik dompetnya.

"Aku baru pulang dari misi S." Sambungnya tenang seolah-olah dapat membaca isi kepala Sakura.

"Eh? Sendiri saja? Kapan?" Sakura menatap heran Kakashi yang menutup kembali dompetnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku setelah menyerahkan uang pada pemilik toko.

"Ya. Kemarin, aku baru kembali pagi ini." Kakashi berjalan keluar toko, Sakura masih mengikutinya di belakang.

Mereka keluar dari toko dan berjalan lagi di antara kerumunan orang. Sakura berhenti melangkah, "_a-ano..._"

Kakashi memandang Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya, gadis itu terlihat menggaruk pipinya dengan agak canggung.

"Aku kebetulan tidak bawa uang, dan sepertinya aku membutuhkan sesuatu. Boleh aku pinjam uangmu, _sensei_?" Sakura tersenyum canggung.

Kakashi berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Senyum canggung itu terlepas dari wajah Sakura. Kakashi lalu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala sakura, menepuknya sekali.

"Jangan bersikap sungkan pada _sensei_mu sendiri." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tapi..." Kakashi menambahkan. Membuat Sakura menampakkan wajah bingung.

"Tapi?" Ia mengulang gumaman _sensei_nya, namun dengan intonasi berbeda.

"Kau harus menemaniku makan," Kakashi menatap lembut muridnya itu. Sakura sendiri hanya dapat menampilkan wajah bingung. Sejak kapan Kakashi suka mentraktir secara ikhlas? Tunggu, ia ditraktir kan?

"Tidak terlalu nyaman juga makan sendiri di kedai dekat onsen itu, kau tahu maksudku Sakura." Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sakura yang mengerti maksud Kakashi itu hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Baiklaah!"

.

Sakura bergegas melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain. Ini sudah mulai sore dan ia khawatir orang yang dicarinya tak lagi di tempat yang ia tuju. Berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya, ia berusaha mendeteksi cakra orang itu. Percuma saja, ia masih belum bisa. Sebenarnya ia baru beberapa minggu ini belajar mendeteksi cakra secara detail dan akurat. Menurut banyak pakar keahlian itu memerlukan bakat khusus, yang artinya sekeras apapun ia berusaha mempelajarinya belum tentu dapat ia kuasai. Tapi dari sekian banyak pandangan dari para pakar itu tentu ada kontra dari sebagian kecil pakar lainnya. Dan Sakura amat tertarik untuk membuktikannya, ia kali ini berpihak pada golongan minor.

Sakura berdiri di depan lapangan berumput itu dengan tumbuh bersimbah sedikit peluh dan timpaan cahaya matahari di waktu senja. Kali ini ia benar-benar menyadari penurunan staminanya pasca koma. 'Sedikit latihan mungkin akan membantu.' Batinnya seraya menghibur diri.

"Hahh... Sudah pulang semua ya?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lapangan dan tak menemukan sesosok shinobi pun di sana.

'Wajar, sudah sesore ini, mana mungkin anak-anak itu belum pulang.' Sakura menggosok belakang lehernya. Ia lalu menatap beberapa lembar uang di genggamannya, bibirnya melengkung masam.

'Lalu apa gunanya meminjam uang tadi?'

Menggerutu tak jelas ia menendang beberapa kerikil yang ia lewati lalu mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah batang kayu besar yang kelihatannya belum lama di tebang―terlihat dari batangnya yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit getah. Namun dengan cueknya ia menyamankan diri di atas batang pohon itu, tak peduli dengan kemungkinan bahwa getah yang tersisa lengket di roknya.

Ia menikmati angin sepoi namun tak dapat dipungkiri agak menusuk meniup-niup pelan kulitnya yang terbuka. Agak lelah, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Rasanya ia ingin tertidur saat itu juga. Mana mungkin ia tidur di tempat seperti itu. Tapi ia merasa begitu malas berjalan pulang. Bagaimana kalau ia tidur saja di sini, pasti ada juga orang lewat yang membawanya pulang, pikirnya ngawur saat ia hampir tertidur.

Ia tersadar dengan cepat saat mendengar sedikit suara ganjil dari belakangnya, belum sempat menatap ke belakang ia telah refleks menghindar dari tiga buah kunai yang meluncur ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat ia berbalik menatap penyerangnya dan matanya membulat menatap sekilas sosok yang terlihat seperti―

"U―"

TAP. Sakura menginjak tanah dan bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda. Namun,

SEET.

Sosok itu telah lebih dulu menghampirinya tanpa bisa Sakura antisipasi.

"Sasuke-san?" Sakura makin kaget saat menyadari ia tidak salah mengenali orang. Ia ingin menanyakan maksud tindakan Sasuke barusan tapi terhenti saat ia berjengit, merasakan metal dingin di kulit lehernya.

Sakura terdiam menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan lengan kanan melingkari bahu Sakura, membuat Kusanagi di tangan yang sama menempel dengan longgar di lehernya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan sorot tajam yang tak dapat dimengerti maksudnya.

Sakura merasakan hawa panas di sekitarnya. Dada Sasuke yang terbuka menempel dengan dirinya saking dekatnya jarak mereka. Dalam hati ia cukup panik dan berdebar dengan kondisi ini. Mungkin jika di saat-saat seperti ini ia akan beroikir macam-macam, namun tidak kali ini. Ia terlalu... kaget

'Apa yang Sasuke-san lakukan?'

Namun ia hanya mampu terdiam akibat terlalu tegang, ia bahkan tak sadar terus menatap obsidian Sasuke yang terus mengebor matanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku namun dadanya terus bergemuruh. Apa ia sedang merasakan kengerian?

Sasuke masih tak melepaskan tatapannya, menggerakkan lengannya, membuat mereka makin merapat dan menekan Kusanaginya lebih rapat pada leher Sakura. Sakura tersedak saat itu, saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan raut lebih keras. Sakura bisa merasakan keringat mengalir di lehernya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak ke atas, lalu terhenti saat matanya terlihat tak seintens tadi menusuk mata Sakura.

.

"Jangan muncul di hadapanku."

.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasakan hawa panas itu tak lagi mengelilinginya, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Ia terduduk di tanah dengan tubuh agak gemetar dan berkeringat dingin.

'Apa itu tadi?'

Ia mencengkram roknya dengan kuat dan tertunduk. Tubuhnya terasa panas lagi. Sempat terasa sesuatu yang lembut menggesek ujung hidungnya sekilas―hampir tidak terasa, sesaat setelah Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh dan sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu menghilang tiba-tiba tadi.

Ia merasa amat kacau saat mengingat tatapan Sasuke tadi, berdebar dan... sesak di saat bersaman. Ia terengah seperti merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.

_Kecewa dan sakit..._

'Kenapa?'

_Seperti patah hati..._

'Patah hati...'

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat hal itu terlintas di benaknya.

'Patah hati―lagi.'

Sakura merasa familiar dengan perasaan aneh ini entah bagaimana, perasaan kacau ini. Air mata tak sadar mulai menggenang sedikit di kelopak matanya.

_Aku... Patah hati?_

Emerald itu menatap nanar dengan genangan air kecil di sudut mata.

_...pada __**siapa**__?_

.

"Sakura,"

Bersambung...

Balasan review:

**sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE**

Hai ( ini udh update... kebetulan aku emang lbh suka chara cwo yg ngejar, bukan chara cwek /tos! RnR lagi yah~

**Lala**

Gomenne udh nunggu lama, RnR lg dong XD

**Haruka**

Arigatou, ak udh ga peduliin flamer itu lagi kok ^^

**B2UTY**

udh update, eh B2uty itu sebutan buat BEAST y kalo ga salah? /maap kalo salah/ Rnr lg?

**Roney**

Arigatou, Rnr chap ini jg ya?

**MilanArizawa**

Holla jg, ak bru bs update ^^a gomen ne

**Chery Uchiha**

Mksh :D ini udh nongol chap 9 nya. Rnr lagi ne?

**miyank**

Arigatou ne, Rnr trus yap :D

**lala yoichi**

ayo~ baca lagi... arigatou udh Rnr :D

**Evils emo **

Ak jg suka fic canon :3 arigatou udh baca :D

**Dark emo**

Gomenne :'( ini ak update, /ngorek lumut/

**Dark night to emo**

Salam kenal! Ingatan Sakura nggak bakal balik lagi *.* /plaak ga kok liat ntar yap XD

**Cherry blue rei**

Arigatou udh Rnr, ini chap 9 :D

**Himawari Edogawa (yg jg males login :3)**

Udh update nih, arigatou udh baca. Nyok Rnr lg :D

**UchihaSasuna**

baca reviewmu bikin semangat *.*... ARIGATOOOU udh mau nunggu XD

**Uchihakagamie**

Ak suka scene sasusaku yg bikin deg-degan sih jd sering kelepsan sasu'y OOC /pundung/ arigatou review'y :D

**Andromeda no Rei (yang males log in XD)**

Haii! Eniwei ak pengen baca the town where cherryblossom blooms (bener nggak tuh judul'y?) mau liat keitaro-kun :*

Rnr lagi ne?

**Kikyo Fujikazu**

Iya, sai itu serem pucet kayak mayat kena isep lintah darat(?) /plaak/ Arigatou udh baca :D

**Keylan**

Kapan yaaaa? Kapan2 deh! /diinjek/ tunggu aja ya :D

**mayu akira**

Sai: terima kasih telah menunggu perjuanganku /cium tangan mayu/ XD Rnr lg?

**vvvv**

gomen :_: udh update skrg, arigatou review'y :D


End file.
